By Your Side
by Akilah
Summary: Makoto moves to a small town when she is eleven and meets Ken. They become fast friends and are inseperable. But life isn't always perfect, neither are relationships and they're no exception. We will follow the two from childhood to young adulthood.
1. Prologue

Title: By Your Side Prologue Rating: G Author: AkilahSeven

This story is about Makoto Kino and Ken (I don't know his Japanese name but it makes sense to use his English name for the plot) from sailormoon. It takes place in an alternate universe since there are no senshi but the other characters do appear in later chapters. Makoto and Ken meet at the age of 11 and 12 and this story follows them from childhood up into early adulthood. This prologue is written from Makoto and Ken's point of view, but the rest of the story will be narrated from third person. Also I just made up the name Tosako (the name of the town) so ignore me if it sounds redicules or means something stupid.  
I based this story on the song by Sade Adu, "By Your Side".

This is the revised version of the prologue.

Disclaimer:  
I do not own sailor moon. Sailormoon and its characters are owned by Naoko Takeuchi.

Makoto:

I was 11 years old when I first met Kenneth Williams. It was a warm October day when I moved to Tosako, a small town that I thought was a world away from Tokyo. I fought my parents about the move. I argued that I would be away frommy friends and our family and that I could never be happy without them. I hadn't even seen the house before but my parents were convinced that I would love it. 

"Why didn't anyone ask me if I wanted to move?" I asked my parents a million times during the few months before the move. They always answered with "Because, we always dreamt of raising you in a nice, quite small town. That's how we both grew up." Well if they wanted to raise me in the country why did they wait untill I was eleven years old I thought. I became fustrated with their inconsideration. At the time I couldn't imagine trying to fall asleep with the sounds of sirens outside my bedroom window. But life was unfair I resigned, but I had no idea just how much at that time. That was something I would learn well in years to come.

During the entire ride to our new home I sat in silence. After a few hours my father stopped the car turned to me.

"Close your eyes Makoto, we're almost there." I remeber thinking he wore the cheesiest grin I had ever seen. I cooperated with him though I was in no mood too. I closed my eyes and imagined the house a small shack with an outhouse for a bathroom. I really hoped it would look that way so I wouldn't have to like it. 

My father drove on. I felt the car park and my heart began to beat ten times faster. My father helped me out and positioned me to stand directly in front of the house. He whispered in my ear and I could hear the joy in his voice. It still gives me goosebumps when I think about it. He told me to open my eyes and when I did I was speechless.  
It was small, white and Victorian styled with a large lawn. It was the most beautiful house that I had ever seen. 

"It's so beautiful." The words escaped my lips. I hugged my father and he picked me up and swung me around. 

"I knew you'd like it." He said. I ran to my mother and gave her a hug as well.

"Thank you, Mommy." I said before planting a kiss on her cheek. She smiled widely and tears were in her eyes. 

"What are we waiting for? Let's go inside!"

I ran through the house and into the backyard which I discovered was huge, almost as big as our entire apartment in Tokyo, I thought. I sat on a swing that hung from a tree and looked up at the sky. 

I remembered how Minako would look at the clouds and imagine that they looked like other things. She was incredibly silly but could always put me in a good mood. Even looking at her could make me smile. She had ocean blue eyes that always seemed to sparkle. She was my best friend for as long as I could remember. We met the first day of kindergarten and were inseparable up until the day I left. We made a pact to always be friends and I promised her I would call the night I moved in.

I suddenly realized how much I missed her and warm tears rolled down my cheeks.

Ken:

I was twelve years old when I first met Makoto. I was a shy, skinny and lanky kid who was often teased for being a mama's boy. I didn't have any friends in school and was constantly picked on by bullies. Maybe it was the clothes my mom picked out for me that made me a target. Or maybe it was my glasses and the fact that I enjoyed science class way too much. Whatever it was I was determined to be cool- or at least to stop getting picked on. 

I remember channel surfing one day and coming across a basketball game. I don't know what it was that compelled me to watch since I never paid much attention to sports before. I watched the way the crowd cheered after number twenty-two made a basket and that's when it hit me. If I want to be cool I had to become a basketball player. 

I went to the mall the next day and brought the first basketball I saw. My father's old basketball hoop was still in the driveway, though he had left us four years prior.

I remember trying to throw the ball into the basket and missing and becoming increasingly frustrated. I eventually threw the ball over the gate into the neighbors yard out of anger. But that's when I heard a voice and the words I would never forget.

"Who threw that ball at me!"

Makoto:

I was crying my eyes out thinking of Minako. I guess that's why I didn't see that ball coming right at me. It hit me in my head and I fell to the ground and the pain almost matched my aching heart. When I finally stood I saw the ball on the ground and put two and two together.

"Who threw that ball at me!" I screamed. 'Whoever it is is going to get it'  
I fummed, I was in no mood to be bothered. 

"Sorry." I heard a timid voice say behind the fence. I opened the door and there stood the geekiest kid I had ever seen. He had blond hair and blue eyes just like Minako, but he had glasses. He wore Khaki shorts and a blue sweater. He was how I always imagined a country kid to look.

Ken:

I thought the girl on the other side of the fence looked as if she could chew me up and spit me out if she wanted to. Her brown hair was messy and the whites of her emerald eyes were bloodshot red. Her black T-shirt was emblased with the letters NIN, jeans ripped and white sneakers brown from dirt. To me she was the meanest looking girl ever. 

"Do I look like a basket!" She howled. I wanted to run but my feet were planted to the ground. I told myself to act like a man for once and take care of the situation.

"My shot was off." I squeaked, so much for acting like a man. I was sure that she would punch the crap out of me but to my surprise she cried instead. I was shocked- I didn't know bullies could cry, and she wasn't just crying but sobbing uncontrollably. She became louder and her body shook.

That when I almost felt like crying for her. I took my hand and wiped her face. She suddenly became silent and looked stunned. I thought my hand must have been posessed because I sure didn't tell it to do that. 

I thought she would slap me and tell me how grossed out she was by me touching her like that. But she gave me the biggest and the most beautiful smile I have ever seen. Her eyes even seemed to sparkle. I felt my face warm and my head became light. 

Makoto:

I remember thinking that Ken had performed some kind of magic on me that day because when he wiped away my tears it was as if the ache in my heart went away. I laugh now looking back on it because I finally understand what it was. But I guess you could call it magic- the best kind of magic on earth and the magic that we all possess.

But at that moment I felt warm inside and my face lite up. We introduced ourselves before my mother came into the yard and invited Ken and his family over for dinner. 

Ken: 

I went home and told my mother about Makoto and our dinner invitation. She was happy that I made a friend. I met Makoto's parents later that night and we talked over dinner. I learned Makoto would be starting my school on Monday but she would be in a different grade. My mother told Makoto's family that she and my father are from America and moved here after marrying but divorced fours-years ago. 

After dinner Makoto and I went to her messy room which was filled with boxes. A picked up a book out of one of the boxes and it was "The Chosen" by Chaim Potok, one of my favorite books. 

"You like the Chosen too?" I said, surprised that we had something in common. She smiled at me and I felt my face warm again. 

"I love it! It made me cry. It's a great story of the human spirit." "I feel the same exact way. Did you read 'The Promise' yet?" I asked.

"No, not yet. I just read the Chosen last week so I haven't had a chance to read the sequel yet." 

She stood on her bed as she put a poster of Tama Dango, a basketball player from the Tokyo Titans on her wall. 

"You like Tama Dango too?" I couldn't believe that we had so much in common. 

"Are you kidding! Dango is like my idol. I worship that man, I even want to get the number twenty-two tattooed on my butt." She kissed the poster.

"That was a bit too much information." I said while shaking my head. She jumped off the bed and punched me in the arm. 

"It's true!" She hit pretty hard for a girl, but I decided to play it cool and act as if it didn't hurt. I felt pretty confident so I took a long shot and asked if she liked Star Wars as well. I was looking for someone else to talk to about it besides my pin pals from conventions. She gave me the strangest look and I regretted asking. 

"I love Star Wars!" I felt my face crack a gigantic smile. "This is just too weird. We have too much in common. Its almost like we were destined to meet or something." She said. I felt my face turn red. 

"Yeah, I guess so." 

That night we talked about Star Wars, Dango, and Chaim Potok. I had never been able to open myself up to anyone like I was able to open up to her. We talked until my mother called me home and that was two in the morning. Makoto asked me to go out to the movies with her the next day and I agreed, excited to finally have a friend to hang out with. That night when I went home and laid in my bed, I thought of her and fell asleep with a smile.

Makoto:

As I layed in my bed that night I thought of him. I thought of how we talked about everything I ever wanted to talk about. I thought of how we met and how it was just like the way Danny met Reuven in 'The Chosen'. I thought of how Ken could be a friend to me like Danny was to Reuven. With that thought I fell asleep with a smile. I had forgoten all about calling Minako.

I hope that wasn't too painful. It gets better. This is the only chapter written from a first person narrative. The rest are written in third person. 

Come back for Chapter 1:'By Your Side (Pt. 1)'

God bless,  
Akilah Email me at 


	2. Chapter 1: By Your Side Pt 1

Title: By Your Side Chapeter 1: 'By Your Side (Pt. 1)  
Rating: G Author: AkilahSeven

Note: This is a story about Makoto Kino and Ken from Sailormoon. It's set in an alternate universe and the Senshi do not appear in this fanfic, although the other characters will make an appearance in later chapters.  
This is the revised version, the original prologue and first two chapters were posted about three years ago. I abondaned this project but came back to it recently. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer:  
I do not own sailor moon. Sailormoon and its characters are owned by Naoko Takeuchi.  
"By Your Side" is written and performed by Sade Adu.

You think I'd leave your side baby You know me better than that You think I'd leave you down when you're down on your knees I wouldn't do that I'll tell you you're right when you want And if only you could see into me

Oh when you're cold I'll be there Hold you tight to me

When you're on the outside baby and you can't get in I will show you you're so much better than you know When you're lost and you're alone and you can't get back again I will find you darling and I'll bring you home

And if you want to cry I am here to dry your eyes And in no time You'll be fine

"Makoto, Makoto. Wake up." Hikari Kino woke her daughter from sleep. 

"Mom, I'm still tired. Its only like nine in the morning and its Saturday." Makoto said while turning on her other side to get more comfortable. 

"Nine o' clock! More like 1:15. Boy, you stayed up way to late last night. And aren't you suppose to meet Ken at 1:30 to go to the movies?"

Makoto jumped out of her bed and looked at her alarm clock. "Mom, why didn't you wake me!" She ran across the room to her dresser and pulled out some clothes. 

"What are you talking about? I tried to wake you three times before but you just rolled over and said you were getting up."

"Well you should know me better than that. You should have tried to wake me like three hours before I should have gotten up, that way I wouldn't be late." 

She threw on her rock t-shirt with a pair of ripped jeans and a black dog collar with metal spikes. She combed her hair into a quick pony tail and held it with red ballies and and slipped on a pair of black Reeboks. 

"Okay, how do I look?" Makoto spun around as if she were a model. 

"Very punk rocker. Only one problem."

"What's that?"

"Your morning breath is killing me, so will you please brush your teeth." Her mother teasingly pinched her nose and gave a disgusted look.

"Mom!" Makoto ran to her mother and hit her in the head with a pillow.  
Hikari faked a look of shock. 

"Oh, so you wanna play pillow fight, huh. Well don't start crying when I do this"  
She tickled her; Makoto's greatest weakness. She fell to the floor in laughs and tears came to her eyes. It wasn't long before she was screaming from the torture. 

"Hey, is everything okay in here?" Taichi Kino walked into the room to find his wife and daughter on the floor laughing and screaming.

"No, stop this crazy woman. She's trying to kill me." Makoto could hardly get that out between her laughs and screams.

Taichi smirked at the two people he loved most on earth. "Okay Hikari, can we save killing our daughter for later on this evening because Ken's waiting down stairs to leave for the movies."

Makoto jumped to her feet. "Okay mommy, see you later." She placed a kiss on her mother's cheek. 

Hikari smacked her daughter's butt. "Don't think I'm going to forget about tickling you when you get home."

Taichi handed Makoto 15 dollars. "Have fun."

"I will." Makoto took the money and kissed her dad on the cheek. 

"Mako, have you brushed your teeth yet?" Taichi waved his hand in front of his face.

"Dad!"

Makoto sat on the soft leather seats of Kathy Williams' car. It was a big spacious Mercedes Benzes, with a TV and playstation in the back. 

"Nice car Mrs. Brown."

"That's Mis. Williams. And thank you sweetie." 

"Oh, sorry." Makoto felt embarrassed from her mistake. She forgot that Ken's Mother and father were divorced.

Ken's face looked a little red. "Everyone makes that mistake. Don't they mom?"

Kathy nodded. "Yes, so don't feel bad Makoto. Just make sure you don't do it again." She gave Makoto a little smirk form the rear view mirror.

"What movie do you want to see, Makoto?" 

"How about George and Me."

Ken looked at her as if she were crazy. "George and Me? Isn't that a kiddy movie?"

Makoto giggled. "Yeah, but it looks pretty cool." She gave Ken a wink. But he just looked at her like she were even crazier.

"Yeah, if you're in Kindergarten." Ken didn't know why someone their age would want to see something that looked like a live action Disney movie.

"But it looks really cool though." Makoto winked her eye even harder and faster.

"Are you okay, do you have something in your eye." Ken was sure this girl was on crack.

"Ken, she is a year younger than you and a year is a big difference at your age. Don't be so mean. Let her see what she wants."

Kathy parked the car and handed Ken $50. Makoto's eyes widened at the sight of the bill. 

"Have fun kids and don't get into any trouble, okay." 

They stood in line at the ticket booth. 

"Boy, it sure does take you a long time to catch on." Makoto said.

Ken turned and looked at her in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Makoto rolled her eyes. "When I said that I wanted to see 'George and Me' I wasn't serious. I was just saying that so your mom wouldn't know that we're really going to see 'Murderer Moe'."

Ken looked even more confused. "We are? But they won't let us buy tickets to see a rated R movie."

Makoto slapped her forehead. "No, were going to buy tickets to see George and Me."

Ken shook his head. "Now wait a minute. I thought you said we we're going to see 'Murder Moe'. But now you're talking about 'George and Me'. Which is it?"

Makoto laughed. "Oh gosh! I guess there's a lot you have to learn, Ken. See the plan is we buy 'George and Me' tickets but sneak into 'Murderer Moe'." Makoto could see that Ken was really naive to a lot of things, but that was something that she decided she liked about him. 'He has a really pure heart' she thought.

Ken smiled at his foolishness. "Oh, I see. So is that why you were winking at me in the car? I was starting to think you were flirting with me." 

Makoto felt her cheeks warm. She was more surprised that those words came out of his mouth than she was embarrassed. 

"Ken! All this time I was under the impression that you were a good little boy,  
but you go and say something like that."

Ken smirked at her. "Well that just proves that you don't know me all that well." He felt a little offended by what she said about him being a good little boy. 'She thinks I'm a geek, just like all the other kids in school.' But he masked his feelings with a smirk.

When they got to the booth the ticket lady asked what they would be seeing. 

"'Murderer Moe'." Ken slapped his head and Makoto gave a nervous laugh.

"Ah, he means 'George and Me'. Two tickets for 'George and Me' please." Makoto said while trying to keep her composure.

"Well, I hope so. You guys don't want to have the guards catch you trying to sneak into 'Murderer Moe' now do you?" She gave them an intimidating look.

Little beads of sweat started to form on Ken's forehead. "No mam. I assure you that we're going to see 'Murderer Moe'." Ken slapped his forehead again. "Hehehe, I mean 'George and Me'. We aren't like some Juvenile delinquents who would buy 'George and Me' tickets but sneak into 'Murderer Moe'. No mam, that's not us."

Makoto had to pull Ken away from the ticket booth. "Okay. We're going to our movie now... 'George and Me'. Bye mam."

Makoto slapped Ken in the back of his head. "What the heck were you trying to do, blow our cover?" 

"Owe. That hurt." Ken rubbed the back of his head.

Makoto still had her arm around Ken's as they looked for the theater with the 'Murderer Moe' sign. She didn't seem to notice but Ken did when they walked past a mirror. 'What an odd looking couple we make.' Ken thought to himself. 'A head banger and a nerd.' He laughed. 

Makoto looked up at him "What's so funny?" 

"Nothing."

They sat down next to an older couple in the theatre. This way it would look as if they were with parents.

"This is such a rush! I've never done anything illegal before." Ken said excitedly.

Makoto grinned. "Yeah, it is a rush. My friends and I would do this every weekend in Tokyo." She moved closer to Ken and whispered in his ear. "One time we even snuck into 'Show Girls' and that's NC-17"  
Ken's face turned crimson red. 

"What! That's practically a porn flick. Why would you wanna see something like that?"

"I don't know. Curious I guess. And it was something that we definitely weren't suppose to see so it made it that more appealing."

Ken started to feel the heat from his face spread to other parts of his body. It was a new feeling that he started to get since his 12th birthday. It always seemed to happen while he was watching the girls in gym play volleyball or while he was staring at Miaka Kawa.

He turned to face Makoto. "What was the movie like?" He asked feeling the heat intense.

"Well, it was a bunch of naked women stripping during the whole thing. Nothing that made me excited or anything. There were some parts that my friend Minako would cover her eyes with her hands but would still peak through her fingers, and my friend Amy was just so red during the movie that she kept her coat over her head and tried to fall asleep. Usagi was to busy trying to get Amy to watch and remove her coat from her head that she wasn't paying much attention. Rei and I sat through the whole thing and pointed out all the silicon we could... and Haruka, well Haruka really enjoyed the film. She was really attentive through out the entire movie and she even wanted to see it again for some reason. She kept talking about it the whole way home." Makoto shrugged. "Weird."

"Oh." Ken said feeling like he wanted to go to the bathroom. Makoto stared at Ken's red face. She dug her hand into her large cup of soda and pulled out an ice cube then dropped it down Ken's shirt. Ken almost jumped out of his seat. 

"What the heck did you do that for?" He screamed.

Makoto giggled. "To cool you down, Mr. Horny Hot Pants." She laughed uncontrollably. Ken wanted to kill her at that moment. He was so embarrassed that he couldn't look at her. Makoto pinched his cheek. 

"Oh, so you really are a boy, huh. You do like to look at girls. Well that's a relief cause after watching the way you throw a ball I was starting to think that you were a little," Makoto flagged her hand. "...you know." She laughed more. Ken sat with his face looking the other way. Makoto noticed that he seemed genuinely upset.

"Sorry." Makoto put her arm around Ken and shook his shoulders reasurringly. "Did I hurt your feelings. I'm sorry, I didn't know you were so sensitive."

Ken smirked. "No, I'm not that sensitive. I just wanted to feel your arms around me! Wow, no woman can resist Mr. Horny Hot Pants charm." Ken started to make smoochy noises to Makoto. She jumped off him and threw an ice cube at his head. 

"You jerk."

Ken laughed. "Oh please, like I would waste my charm on you."

Makoto felt a little sting when hearing that. She didn't know why because it wasn't like she liked him or anything, it was just unexpected she guessed.

"Ouch that hurt." Makoto put a hand on her chest as if she were wounded.

"So you can dish it but you can't take it, huh." Ken laughed. "Well, well, whose the sensitive one now."

Makoto punched him in his shoulder. He's so unpredictable.' She thought. I like that. Keeps things from getting boring.'

The lights went off and the theatre was suddenly silent. Ken leaned over to Makoto and whispered in her ear. "Are you sure you want to sit next to Mr. Horny Hot Pants in he dark."

Makoto slapped Ken in his head for the second time that day. "Okay, that's getting kind of old now, Ken." She said loudly. 

"Shh, be quiet!" A man beside them said.

They both sat straight up and watched the film. A man in a mask stabbed a teenage boy and blood squirted out of his wounded arm. Makoto jumped and dug her face into Ken's arm. Ken felt his face get warm again for the 100th time that day. 

Why does this feel so nice. It's not like I like her or anything.' Ken thought slilently to himself. But she is kind of cute.' He looked down at Makoto and stared at her long brown ponytail. 

"Its okay. This movie is not scary at all. Look at it."

Makoto shook her head. "I can't look. It's scary."

Ken silently giggled, a girl that seemed to be so tough was scared of a cheap horror film.

"Look at it. The blood isn't even real, its corn syrup."

Makoto reluctantly removed her head from Ken's arm and looked at the screen. The wounded teenage boy's shirt was drenched with red corn syrup. Ken was right. She laughed "It is corn syrup."

A woman in front of them turned around. "Please be quiet children."

On the screen a girl's car was stuck on the road in the middle of nowhere at night. She walked out of it and headed straight into the wilderness.

Ken shook his head. "Now look at this. How dumb can you be? She's practically asking to be killed."

Makoto laughed again, this time she was louder. "I can't believe I wanted to see this crap." 

Ken nodded in agreement. "'George and Me' would have been better than this."

Makoto laughed even harder. "I know, it would have."

"Shut the f#& up!" Came a voice from behind them. They both turned around to see the owner of it.

"Who said that!" Makoto screamed angrily. A teenage boy stood up. He was sitting 5 rows behind them. 

"I did. You gonna do something about it." He spread his arms open and started beating his chest as if he were Tarzan. His friends were all making loud noises, cheering him on. Makoto stood up. 

"In fact, I am."

"Makoto, what are you doing! Sit down!" Ken pleaded with his friend.

Makoto dug her hand into her large soda, pulled out an ice cube and hit the boy in his forehead with it. The whole audience was watching and telling them to sit down and be quiet. 

The boy's friends laughed. "You gonna let a little kid do that to you, Kazu?" Kazu picked up his half eaten hot dog and aimed it at Makoto but it missed and hit Ken instead. He stood and Kazu and his friends started cracking up.

"Look at that nerd. He looks angry so you better watch out." One of Kazu's friends said mockingly. Ken felt his blood boil. He hated being called a nerd even though he should've been use to it. 

The audience was upset and making a big noise. "Young people today, they have no type of respect." An older man said. 

"He's not a nerd. He's a heck of a lot tougher then you." Makoto defended her new best friend. 

Kazu laughed again. "Aww, she's standing by her man. Ain't that cute."

"Ken, you aren't gonna take that are you." Makoto said while handing him her cup of soda. He pulled out an ice cube and aimed it at Kazu, but missed and hit some little old woman sitting in front of him. It hit her so hard that her dentures fell out. Ken's face turned pale when he saw what he had done.  
Makoto shook her head. 

"I guess that wasn't such a good idea, knowing how your aim is." 

The little old woman picked up her cain. "You little bastard, I oughta kill ya." She managed to make out with her gums. She swung her cain but Ken ducked just in time and she hit some man sitting next to him instead. 

The man's wife stood up and screamed at Ken. "This all your fault! You juvenile delinquent!"

Makoto stepped up to the woman. "Don't you dare talk to Ken that way." She dumped her popcorn on the woman's head. The woman screamed and threw her popcorn and it hit another woman in the next row. A minute later everyone in the theatre was throwing stuff at each other and arguing. A security guard walked in with two police officers. "WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE!" A police officer with a blow horn screamed over the noise the crowd was making and the audience fell silent. 

"Uh oh." Makoto said while Ken's face was as pale as a ghost. 

"Those kids over there started it." Kazu pointed to Ken and Makoto. "See! They aren't even old enough to see this movie. They probably snuck in here."

Ken turned to Makoto. "See, I told you we shouldn't have snuck in. Now I'm going to go to jail and I won't be able to become a doctor." He felt his heart racing as the police came closer.

"Let me see your ticket stubs kids." The officer flashed a light into the kids faces. The officer was in the aile that made him closer to Makoto than Ken. Makoto almost fainted. Her mind went blank and her eyes were blinded by the bright light.

"Hey, do I see someone with a dozen donuts!" Ken said pointing to someone behind the officer. 

"Where." The officer turned around to find the donuts and Ken grabbed Makoto's hand and ran out the theatre. The police officer turned back around "Hey, I don't see any... Where'd they go!"

The woman with missing dentures pointed to the exit sign. "They went that way."

The officer was angry for being out smarted by some kids.

Makoto threw her self on a chair while trying to catch her breath and control her laughter at the same time. Ken was breathing hard but managed to sit down while laughing hysterically. Makoto caught her breath finally. 

"My gosh Ken... that was so much fun! I never knew I could run that fast."

Ken wiped the sweat from his forehead. "You're telling me, I felt like Dango. Hey, do you think he'll run this far out to the food court." 

Makoto shook her head. "No, he probably stopped at that bakery shop we passed by to buy a dozen donuts."

They went to Ken's favorite ice cream shop called 'THE FLAVOR'. Makoto eyed the menu. She had never been to an icecream parlor with so many unique flavors.

"I don't know what to get, any suggestions?" 

"How about chocolate heart attack? That's what I always get."

Makoto frowned. "That sounds delicious. Just what I want to know about the food I eat; that it may kill me."

"Oh it's not that bad. They call it that because its made up of chocolate ice cream with marshmallows, peanut butter, peppermint, Gumi bears, and caramel. Its really delicious."

Makoto shook her head. "Okay Ken, I trust you."

The ice cream boy handed Ken a comb. "And here's one for your girlfriend." He said with a wink of his eye. Makoto's face turned red. 

"He... he... he's not my boyfriend." Makoto stuttered, shocked by the embarrasing words that came out of the ice cream boys mouth. Why did everyone think they were boyfriend and girlfriend? For goodness sakes she was only 11 years old. 

The ice cream boy smirked. "Sure, that's what they all say"  
Makoto turned to Ken for support but he was frozen in shock. 

She pulled him over to a table and they sat. She eyed the comb in her hand, it looked like mud with pieces of crap stuck in it. Ken looked over at her.  
"What? You're afraid to try it?" He said teasingly. 

Makoto looked at him as if he were challenging her. Makoto Kino was not afraid of anything... except maybe a cheesy horror movie. 

She reluctantly took a lick of her ice cream and her face lite up. She ate it quickly while Ken watched her enjoyment.

"So, you like it huh?"

Makoto shook her head while eating he comb. "Um, hum."

Ken smiled. "I love it. Whenever I'm in a bad mood I eat this and I always feel better." He paused and his face turned serious. "I remember when I was ten and my dad called. He said he was going to visit me in Japan for a few days."

Makoto looked up from her ice cream comb to listen to him. 

"I was so excited. I told everyone I knew. But when the day came that he was suppose to come home he never showed. I was so disappointed that I spent the entire day in bed crying. So my mom went to the mall, brought a gallon of chocolate heart attack for me and I ate the whole thing by myself. Of course I ended up puking the whole night"  
Makoto giggled.

"But when I was throwing up the ice cream, it was like I was throwing up the hurt and anger I felt for my father. It was really therapeutic."

Makoto stared at him. She realized that he held a lot of pain in his heart towards his father.

Ken's eyes begin to look glassy. She put her hand on top of her friends to comfort him. Ken looked up. "Hey, I'm okay. Really I am." He put on a phony smile. Makoto took her hand from his. 

"Okay, if you say so."

Sunday afternoon Makoto and her father prepared for the basketball game.

"Three extra long hoagies."

"Check" Makoto said while checking off their list. They invited Ken to watch the game with them and Mako wanted everything to be perfect.

"Two grand Slam Pepsis"

"Check."

"One bag of ruffles sour cream and onion potato chips."

"Check."

"Well that's everything, the only thing we're missing is our guest."

The doorbell rang and Makoto smiled at her father. "There he is. I'll get it"  
She let Ken in and led him to the living room. Taichi greeted him with a high five. "Hey Ken. What's up, brother."

"Nothing much." Ken said shyly.

"Make yourself at home Ken. Sit down."

As they watched the game they cheered, screamed, booed, and finally in the end when the Bears won they jumped up and down in excitement. Taichi picked Makoto up and spun her around. Mako screamed for her dad to put her down while Ken smiled at them. That moment he felt happy and envious at the same time.

Happy that Makoto had a great dad that loved her, and envy because he didn't.  
Taichi let Mako down and she looked over to Ken. She quickly picked up on his vibe but he dismissed his feelings with a smirk.

Mako pulled her bike out of the garage. "Where are we going?"

Ken fixed the strap on his helmet. "That's a surprise. Just follow me and enjoy the ride."

"Everything's a surprise with you."

They rode through the town for what seemed like forever to Makoto. She felt her legs ache with every push of the pedal. Little beads of sweat caused her shirt to stick to her back. She looked ahead towards Ken. "How much longer. I'm getting tired." 

Ken looked back and smirked. "Just a little bit. Its right up here."

They rode into the town park and Ken disappeared into the bushes while Mako followed behind him. He jumped off his bike and put it behind a tree. 

"All right, were here." 

Mako got off her bike and looked at Ken as if he were crazy. "You made me ride all the way up here just to look at trees."

Ken shook his head and smirked. "Of course not. Now close your eyes and give me your hand." 

Mako looked at Ken strangely. "Hey, this isn't some kind of trick is it."

"No, no. Just close your eyes. You said that you trusted me. Now do you?"

Makoto let out a deep breath and closed her eyes. Ken took her hand and led her down a small trail. Ken slide through a small opening between two large trees as he pulled Mako along.  
"Open your eyes now." Mako opened them and looked around at what seemed like one of her mother's photographs. It was a section in the forest that was surrounded by trees and in the middle was a small pond. The sun seeped through the bushes of the tall oak trees, making golden rays of sunlight reflect a rainbow off the water. 

Mako looked around with wide eyes. "Wow! This is awesome!"

Ken remembered the first time he found this place. He was on a camping trip with his parents when he was eight. While they were arguing, Ken ran away from the camping grounds and found this place. Its been his refuge ever since. Now he was sharing it with someone else.

"I knew you would like it. This is my secrete place. No one else knows about it besides us. So... know its ours." Mako ran over to the pond, threw her shoes off and jumped in. Ken followed her and they played in the water until sunset. 

Later that day as they sat on a log watching the sun go down, Ken asked Makoto about her father.

"Your dad is really cool."

Makoto looked over at him and saw the same look on his face that he always had when he talked about his own father. "Yeah, he is cool."

Ken's eyes started to become glossy. "You sure are lucky. I wish I had a dad like that."

Makoto could almost feel Ken's pain. She put her arm around his shoulders and pulled him toward her. He laid his head on her shoulder and felt her warmth. For the first time in a very long time, he felt protected. A feeling he lost when his father left two yeas ago. He let his reservations go and released his anger in the form of tears. Ken's body shook as he sobbed uncontrollably.

Makoto wrapped her other arm around him and rubbed his hair. She laid her cheek against his and whispered in his ear. 

"I'm here for you Ken. I'm right by your side."

Oh when you're cold I'll be there Hold you tight to me Oh when you're low I'll be there By your side baby

So, What do you think? Check back for Chapter 2: 'By Your side (Pt. 2)', where Makoto starts her first day of school and meets Ken's bullies. 

Email: Thank you for reading and may God Bless,  
Akilah 


	3. Chapter 2: By Your Side Pt 2

Title: By Your Side Chapeter 2: 'By Your Side (Pt. 2'  
Rating: G Author: AkilahSeven

What's up people,  
Wow, I'm finally back with chapter two. I would like to thank everyone who stuck with me and waited for this chapter. This chapter has a little bit of cursing in it. Sorry if you're offended by that. Well you've waited long enough so lets get to the story.

I do not own Sailormoon. Sailormoon and its characters are owned by Naoko Takeuchi.

Ken let the warm water spill on his fragile body as he stood in the shower and thought about the events of the past day. The way he opened up to Makoto and cried after talking about his father. He felt like an idiot. How could he just put himself out there like that. How could he act like such a baby. He banged his fist against the tile on the shower wall.  
'I'm such a dork.' He thought to himself. 'What a loser.' He stepped out of the shower and dried off with a towel. He looked at himself in the mirror and frowned at his reflection. The boy staring back at him was a skinny dork that couldn't even get a stupid ball into a basket. He hated that boy. That wasn't the real Ken. The real Ken was cool, handsome and a ladies man. Someone that Miaka would go for. The real Ken was great at playing basketball and got respect from all the guys at school. The real Ken was the person that Makoto saw when she looked at him, she treated him like the real Ken should be treated.

Makoto walked down the pathway to the Williams residence. It was going to be her first day at school and she was nervous. She wondered what the other kids would think about her. She wasn't particularly insecure but she did care about the way she presented herself to others. 'I hope this outfit looks okay. Maybe the other kids at school are a bunch of preps and I look like a total misfit.' After thinking about that she smirked. 'It would be cool to come in there with something they've never seen before. I'll end up being the coolest girl there.' Makoto wore her orange UFO pants and a Rainbow Bright T-shirt that she brought from some vintage store in Tokyo. She ranged the doorbell and began to feel a funny feeling in her belly. She was a little nervous about seeing Ken after what happened the day before. When he cried to her she felt a natural instinct to comfort him, and it felt right. Holding him in her arms she could almost feel his pain. But when he finished crying and they realized it was time to go, they both felt awkward. They rode their bikes home in silence and said their goodnights.  
Makoto knew that Ken was embarrassed about the way he reacted last night. So she decided to act as normal as possible and not bring it up. Ken would come to her if he wanted to talk about it again.  
The door opened and Ken stood smiling back at her. "Good morning Makoto." He said with an almost fake grin. He decided earlier that he would pretend that last night never happen. Makoto smirked at Ken. She could tell that his smile was phony but decided to ignore it. Ken closed the door behind him.  
"So ready for your first day of school?" "Yeah. I can't wait to see how those preps react to my outfit. You like it"  
Ken stared at her colorful costume.  
"Well, it is colorful." He squinted his eyes in pain. "Ouch. Are you trying to blind people because it's working"  
Makoto punched him in his arm and he began to laugh. "I was just joking with you Mako"  
"Well that's the look I'm going for anyway. Something that will shock you little sheltered suburban kids"  
They walked down the block together towards the bus stop. The tension that was between them earlier had disappeared as they joked and laughed with each other.

"Hey, got a cigarette." Shinji Blango asked Touji Ohno as they stood at the bus stop.  
"Man you still owe me for the cigarettes you borrowed from me last week"  
Shinji grabbed Touji by his collar and lifted him up one inch from the ground. "I said I would pay you back later! So don't make me out to be some mooching bum. You hear me"  
"Yes Shinji. I'm sorry. You know I was just playing with you"  
Shinji gave Touji an intimidating look before dropping him.  
"Yeah, I thought so"  
Shinji was a mean twelve year old sixth grader who stood at 5'7" and growing. His curly black hair, tanned skin, and black eyes made him all the more intimidating. He was not only the school bully, but he was also the most popular kid. Either people were afraid of him or they idolized him. He was a real slacker in school but he was naturally brilliant. He would cut class all week and come in on test day and pass with an eighty. He was also quite the athlete, great at basketball and American football. To top it all off, most of the girls were infatuated by him. He was what every guy wished they could be and who every girl wished they could be with.  
Touji picked himself up and threw a punch at Shinji. Shinji blocked it and pushed Touji to the ground. They begin to wrestle and punch each other as Hitomi, Touji's little sister watched. Hitomi rolled her eyes.  
"You two are so immature."

Makoto heard what sounded like two people fighting. "Ken, do you hear that. It sounds like a fight"  
Ken stopped in his tracks. 'Its Touji and Shinji. I forgot all about them.' He thought to himself.  
Shinji and Touji prided themselves with making Ken's life a living hell. Every day they would steal his lunch money while they waited for the school bus. They did it so often that Ken hid extra money in his underwear. That wasn't even the worst part. When they got to school they would stuff him into a locker or dump his head into a toilet. Someday when they felt like being nice, they would just throw paper balls at him while he was eating lunch. Ken was use to all of the torment. But it bothered him the most when it was in front of Miaka, his crush AKA the most perfect girl on earth.  
"These idiots again." Ken said out loud.  
"You know who it is?" Makoto asked.  
Ken grumbled. "Unfortunately"  
As they approached the bus stop Hitomi saw them. "Hey look! Its Ken, and he's with a girl"  
Shinji and Touji both looked up. "What!" They both said as they watched the two walk down the block.  
"What the heck does she have on." Touji said. Shinji slapped him in the head.  
"I'm more concerned about who the heck she is." Shinji was surprised to see Ken actually talking to someone who didn't look like they belonged to the chess club.  
Ken suddenly felt sick. 'Oh no, they're going to embarrass me in front of Makoto then I'll really look like a dork'  
Ken and Makoto walked to the corner.  
"Hey Ken, whose your friend." Touji said as Shinji gave Makoto a scornful look.  
Makoto looked at Shinji with a look just a lethal.  
"My names Makoto." She said while looking at Touji.  
Ken felt his heart pounding. 'Oh no.' He thought.  
"Looks like you've got yourself a little girlfriend Ken." Shinji said. "What a cute couple. A dike to go with a fag like you"  
Ken felt his face turn red with rage. It was alright for them to say whatever they wanted about him, but when it came to Makoto it was different.  
Makoto laughed. "I know that your not calling anyone a fag, because the way you two were dry humping each other on the ground just a minute ago was as gay as you can get"  
Hitomi giggled, Touji gasped, Ken thought she had balls and that maybe she really was a lesbian. Shinji was enraged. Who did she think she was. Didn't she know that he was Shinji Blango and that no one messed with him. He decided to let her know that he wasn't the one to test with. He balled up his fist and pulled his arm back ready to punch her. Makoto stood in front of him not blinking. 'If he's gonna hit me, I'll just take it like a man. It'll be an excuse to kick his ass anyway.' She thought as she waited for the blow. Shinji stared her straight in the eye. He suddenly stopped when he realized what he was doing. He couldn't hit her. Even though he wanted to, he just couldn't. He put his arm down and his face burned with fire. Makoto smiled and crossed her arms. "Are you afraid of hitting a little tiny defenseless girl like me, huh.?" She laughed.  
Shinji became angrier and felt his blood boiling within him. He wanted to say something to her but he couldn't move his lips. In frustration he did the only thing he could do. He gave her the finger.  
Makoto laughed. "Oh wow, I can do that too. See." Makoto lifted both of her middle fingers up. And stuck her tongue out too. "See, there's one for both of you"  
Touji looked at Shinji. "Hey you just gonna let her talk to us like that?" He said. "Come on lets knock some since into her"  
"Lets just leave her alone." Shinji said.  
Hitomi, Touji's little sister, grew angry. "What! Your gonna let this freak get away with this?" She said while looking at Makoto's outfit. The school bus turned the corner and stopped in front of the Kids. "Shut up! Hitomi." Shinji said to the dark haired girl. He picked up his book bag and stepped on to the bus. Touji gave Makoto an icy glare before he boarded the bus too. Hitomi, angry by the older boys lack of malice, walked over to Makoto. "They may let you get away with this, but I'm gonna make you pay." The tiny girl boarded the bus behind her brother.  
Ken looked at Makoto in shock. Where did she get the strength to do that and why was Shinji so afraid of her? "You don't know what you've done." He said to his best friend.

Makoto sat in the main office while she waited for her new counselor to take her to her new classroom. She thought about what happened earlier with Shinji and Touji. 'What jerks she thought.' Shinji especially. What was with him? One minute he wanted to be a tough guy, then the next he wanted to act all sensitive like his feelings were hurt. Maybe she was too rough on him, but then she thought about all of the horrible things Ken told her they did to him and changed her mind.  
'He deserved it' She thought. But still, there was something with Shinji, something sad, something deep, something intense. The way that he glared at her was almost hypnotizing. She shook her head. 'He's still a jerk.  
"Hello Makoto." A short woman with a friendly smile stood in front of her. "My names Ms. Yasuda and I'll be your escort to your class"

Makoto walked down the shiny halls of the school. The building was huge and the floors shined like glass. Makoto looked into the open door of a class as they walked passed it. The students sat silently listening to the teacher as she lectured. They all raised their hands in unison when the teacher asked a question.  
'This school looks like something out of the twilight zone.' Makoto thought to herself.

"Class 5-E is right this way Makoto"  
Makoto saw the yellow sign down the hall. She suddenly felt butterflies in her stomach, anxious to know what would await her in her new class. As they approached the door, she took a deep breath.  
'Don't be nervous. I'm cooler than any of these white bread "Attack of the Pods" zombie kids in this school.' She thought to herself.  
Ms. Yasuda gave Makoto an encouraging rub on the shoulder. "Don't be nervous Makoto. There are a lot of friendly students in Tosako Elementary. You'll make friends in no time"  
Makoto smiled at Ms. Yasuda. 'Not the ones I met already. If there any indication of what the rest of the student body is like here, then I'll probably be in detention everyday for kicking somebody's butt.' She thought to herself.  
They knocked on the door and an interesting man with friendly brown eyes and a warm smile opened the door. "Hello, Ms. Yasuda. How can I help you today." He looked down and saw Makoto. "This wouldn't happen to be Makoto would it." The man looked Makoto directly in the eyes and Makoto felt something warm and special inside.  
'He looks nice. Maybe this school won't be so bad after all.' She thought.  
"Yes, this is Makoto Kino, your newest student." Ms. Yasuda said with a very enthusiastic voice.  
"Well, hello Makoto, I've been waiting to make your acquaintance. I'm Mr. Hirro." He held his hand out and Makoto took it. His handshake was warm and firm. The butterflies that she felt in her stomach before were now gone. It was if his touch was magical because she no longer felt nervous. "Firm handshake. I like that." Mr. Hirro said with a smile.  
"Well, I believe that you are in good hands now Makoto, so I'll be leaving. Hope to see you around school, and don't forget to stop by my office anytime you need anything at all." Ms. Yasuda said with a wink of her eye.  
"Come in, come in Makoto." Mr. Hirro said as he shoved her into the class and closed the door behind them.  
Makoto looked around the big room. There seemed to be at least 25 other students in there. They all sat and stared at her silently. She began to feel nervous as their cold eyes seemed to be piercing holes into her. She heard whispering and looked in the direction that it came from. It was Hitomi, and she was whispering in the ear of a girl with red hair. The girl looked at Makoto and giggled.  
"Okay, class. Say hello to your new classmate, Makoto Kino. She's from Tokyo and just moved to our town last week"  
"Hello Makoto." The class said together.  
"Hello class." Makoto said.  
"Does anyone have any questions for Makoto"  
Hitomi raised her hand. 'Oh no, Makoto thought to herself. 'What does she have to say now'  
"Yes Hitomi, please stand up"  
"Makoto. What the hell do you have on? You look like a clown that shopped at a thrift store"  
The class erupted in laughter. Makoto felt her blood boil. 'Bitch.' She wanted to say out loud so badly. 'How dare she embarrass me on my first day. Before I could make a reputation for myself'  
"Class, that's enough. Hitomi, you can stay after school today for an hour detention." Mr. Hirro's warm smile and soothing voice had turned to a bitter bark. The class had silenced and Hitomi sat down. She had an evil smirk on her face and stared Makoto in the eye. Makoto returned look. 'This means war'  
Makoto grinned. "To answer your question Hitomi, the pants are called UFO catchers and the color is called neon maroon. But I wouldn't expect an uncultured country bumpkin like yourself to know anything about hip Tokyo style. Even so, I guess looking like a clown in thrift shop clothing is better than looking like an albino rat in a wig"  
Hitomi's smirk faded into a blank stare. The entire class giggled and "ohs" and "ouches" could be heard around the class.  
"Okay Makoto, You can take a seat now." Mr. Hirro decided to let Makoto get away with her comment. Hitomi had it coming to her after all. "You can take a seat next to Yuki. Yuki raise your hand"  
A small girl with sandy brown hair and thick glasses put her hand up. She sat at the edge of the third row. This was a good seat for Makoto since Hitomi sat in the fifth row on the opposite side. Makoto took her seat and smiled at Yuki. Yuki smiled shyly back at her.

Ken sat in class but his mind was a million miles away. He was thinking about Makoto and what happened earlier with Shinji and Touji. 'Makoto's got guts. I knew she was tough, but man, to stand up to Touji and Shinji like that you've either got to have heart or be just plain dumb. I guess since shes new she doesn't know about their reputation. But that still doesn't explain why Shinji backed down when he was about to punch her. Maybe he doesn't like to hit girls. No, I've seen him punch a girl before, but only if he thought she could handle it, and Makoto certainly proved her self to be able to handle anything he threw at her. Its a mystery I guess'  
"Mr. Brown, what year did America declare its independence?" The teacher asked Ken, but Ken was to busy day dreaming to hear him.  
"Mr. Brown. Mr. Brown"  
Ken suddenly came back to reality. "Aw, yes Ms. Daijudo"  
"Ken, are you there or are you on that Star Wars space ship of yours again." Ms. Daijudo said teasingly. Even the teachers liked to take a jab at Ken's Star Wars obsession sometimes.  
"He's too busy on that ship doing Princess Lea." Shinji joined in from the back of the room. The class laughed. Ken turned around and Shinji smirked at him. "Remember to use protection, those space chicks have nasty STD's. I don't want to see a good guy like you with moon critters crawling around your pubic hairs. That's if you have any pubic hair." Shinji added. Touji cracked up. He gave Shinji a hi-five, and the class rolled with laughter.  
Ken's face turned beet red. How could the teacher allow him to get away with such vulgar talk like that? It's not fair. 'I wish I was brave like Makoto, then I'd really tell him off'  
"Okay class, calm down. We had enough laughter now its back to work." Ms. Daijudo said while tying to choke her own laughter down. Ken's face was still red and his blood boiled. He wanted so badly to be able to stand up to those two. 'One day, I will, One day'  
He felt a thump on his head and turned around to see where it came from. Shinji and Touji waved at him and pointed to the paper ball that they had threw at him. Ken picked it up and read it:

"Looks like you're not so tough without your little girlfriend around. What's her name by the way, Momoko or something? Anyway it's pretty sad that you need a girl to protect you. To bad no one's there to protect her. If you were any kind of friend you'd tell her to back off before she got hurt. You know what I mean, since you've felt the pain that we can put anyone who stands in our way through.

P.S. Give your girlfriend a big kiss for me.  
your friend Shinji"

Ken didn't even turn around to acknowledge them. He just sat there angry. Letting the pain he felt inside eat him up. His head began to throb with pain, and he had to use everything within himself to keep from screaming. "Buzzzzzzz"  
The lunch bell ringed. 'Saved by the bell he thought.' He got up and begin to put his books into his bag. He felt someone shove him from behind but continued on as if he didn't notice. He already knew who it was and he already knew what they wanted.  
"You read that letter." Ken heard Shinji's voice from behind him. "Tell your friend to watch out before she gets hurt. You hear me"  
Ken just ignored Shinji. "I said did you hear me dork face"  
"Yes. I heard you." Ken said in a low voice. He didn't want to say anything at all but he just wanted these jerks to leave him alone.  
"Humph, I thought so." Shinji knocked into Ken as he and Touji walked past.  
'I hate that jerk'

Makoto packed her bag for lunch when the bell rung. 'I can't wait to see Ken. He's probably the only other cool person in this school'  
"So, you think your pretty smart don't you." Hitomi stood in front of Makoto's desk. Her friend with red hair stood behind her. "Don't look so angry. You're the one who attacked me first. Did you really expect me to just stand there and let you talk to me any type of way." Makoto said.  
Hitomi's hands were on her hips. "Yes. Four eyes over there lets me say whatever I want to her and she doesn't say crap." Misato pointed to Yuki. Yuki looked down.  
"Her name is Yuki." Makoto stood up in front of the shorter girl. Hitomi backed off. "This isn't the end Makoto. Believe me." Hitomi walked off and grabbed the red haired girl's hand and dragged her off with her.  
Makoto shook her head. Hitomi had to be one of the most annoying people she had ever had the displeasure of meeting in her life. "What a brat"  
"Don't pay Hitomi any mind. She's like that to everyone except her best friend Miaka Tawa, that's the girl with red hair." Yuki said.  
Makoto smiled. "I didn't formally introduce myself." Makoto held out her hand. "I'm Makoto." Yuki shook it. "I'm Yuki." The two girls giggled.

"Oh, I couldn't imagine leaving Tokyo and coming to this boring town. You must hate it here." Yuki said while standing in the lunch line with Makoto.  
"Its not that bad. At least there's grass and fresh air." Makoto and Yuki laughed.  
"Oh, that makes it all worth it." Yuki said sarcastically. "No really, why did you leave Tokyo"  
"It was my parents. They always wanted to live in a little country house since their both from the country, but never could until recently because of their careers. My mom is a photographer and my dad is an accountant. They both worked for big companies in the city until my dad was able to relocate to an office not far from here and my mom got a job as a professor at the local college"  
"Cool, your mom is a photographer. That is so romantic. I bet she's been to some pretty cool places"  
"Yeah. All over the world. But her favorite place is Spain. We lived in a house in Seville, which is a little city in the south, from the time I was born until I was six"  
"Wow. Can you speak Spanish"  
"No, I forgot every word." The two girls laughed as they looked for a table. Makoto saw Ken sitting alone. "Come on, lets sit there." 

Ken sat alone during lunch everyday. He didn't mind though, he was use to it. Besides it gave him time to think and do his homework. Most importantly, he could stare at her, Miaka Tawa. The most perfect woman in the world, well under the age of eleven. She was beautiful, and she was nice. Her hair was red with curls, her eyes were a deep blue, her cheeks were rosy, and her smile, oh, her smile was perfect. The way the corners of her mouth would arch, the way her pearly white teeth would shine, the way her freckled nose would scrunch up like a bunny rabbit's, and her eyes they would sparkle like stars. She was perfect.  
Well, she was almost perfect, except for one thing. She was popular, and she sat with the popular people, including Shinji and her best friend was Hitomi Ohno who was Touji's little sister. Life was unfair. It was so unfair.  
"What's up, buddy." Makoto dropped her tray on the table and startled Ken with the noise.  
"Hey, Mako. How was your first day? Get into anymore adventures." Ken grinned.  
"Yeah, sorta. I'll explain later, but first meet Yuki. I'm not sure if you two know each other, but Yuki this is Ken." Ken looked up at Yuki and smiled.  
"How ya doin' Yuki. Pleased to met you." Ken held out his hand and Yuki reluctantly shook it. "What's wrong, you think I got codies"  
Yuki blushed. "No, no"  
Ken smiled. "I'm just teasing. Take a seat, please"  
"Okay, Mr. Flirt. If you insist." Makoto teased as both girls sat down.  
"Well remember, I am Mr. Horny Hot Pants." Ken said while glaring at Makoto.  
Yuki spit the milk she was drinking out of her mouth. She begin to cough and Makoto hit her on the back.  
"Are you Okay"  
Yuki caught her breath. "Yeah. It's just that I was surprised to hear Ken say something like that." Ken blushed and sat in silence as Makoto stared at him. "You shouldn't say stuff like that in public Ken. You'll scare people." Yuki began to laugh and Makoto joined her. Ken stared at the two girls as their laughter grew louder and harder. They even begin to attract attention.  
"Stop it you two. People are looking." Ken said still embarrassed. 'I can never say the right thing. Even Makoto is laughing at me'  
Makoto's eyes began to water and tears were already streaming down Yuki's cheeks. Soon their laughter began to die down and they were left breathless, panting for air.  
"I can't breath." Makoto caught her breath. "Ah. I'm sorry Ken. It was just too funny." Ken looked away from Makoto he was still angry with her. His day was already pretty crappy but he had to get teased from his best friend too.  
"Yuki, the whole Mr. Horny Hot Pants thing is kinda like a private joke between me and Ken"  
"Oh." Yuki said while trying not to feel left out.  
Makoto caught on to Yuki's feelings. "I'll explain it to you later." Yuki's face lit up and nodded in agreement. Ken's head popped up quickly. "What do you mean you'll explain it to her later. It was a private joke. It's suppose to stay that way, just between me and you okay." Ken said with anger. Makoto made a sarcastically shocked face. "Well okay Ken. If you want it that way." She had never seen Ken like this before. Even though they only knew each other four short days it almost felt like they knew each other for a lifetime. That's why it shocked her so much to see a different side to his personality.  
Yuki sat in silence while Ken picked at his food. Makoto decided to break the ice. "So anyway, about my interesting day. I had a little confrontation with Hitomi this morning in class. She had some stuff to say but I showed her"  
Yuki nodded in agreement. "You sure did. I never seen anyone stand up to Hitomi like that before. She thinks that she's the queen bee around here and can say whatever she wants about people. Her and her little friend, Miaka, are always whispering about someone as if they're better than everyone else. I hate them"  
"So Ken…" Makoto stopped talking when she realized that Ken wasn't paying attention to her. He was staring in space, or was he staring at someone in back of her. She turned around to see. The table in back of her sat Shinji, Touji, Miaka and Hitomi (eye roll) along with some other kids. She assumed that was the popular table were all the "cool" kids sat. She turned back around and saw Ken's eyes twinkle as he sighed.  
'He must have a crush on someone, but who.' She turned back around and saw Miaka. 'Nah.' She thought. 'He can't go for someone like that. She's not his type.' She turned back around and sure enough he was looking at Miaka.  
"Miaka!" Makoto said in disgust while looking at Ken. Ken snapped out of his daydream. "What"  
"Miaka! You like Miaka. But she's so... so... so perfect. Its disgusting." Makoto made a disgusted look.  
Ken blushed. "Shhhh! Be quiet. Why are you so loud, and why do you look like that. Anyway who said I like Miaka"  
Makoto huffed in anger. "Who said! You didn't have to say anything, that face you were making while you were all goggled eyed staring at her with your tongue hanging out of your mouth said it all! You like Miaka. I'm disappointed Ken, I thought you had better taste than... than that"  
Yuki stared at her plate of food. 'Looks like a lovers scrawl to me, I should just keep out of this'  
Ken looked at Makoto in shock. "What do you mean better taste. What's wrong with her. Look at her! She's perfect. What type of girl do you think I would go for? Someone like you!" Makoto felt like someone hit her with a ton of bricks. How could Ken say that? What was wrong with her? Its not like she had feelings for Ken anyway. He was way too geeky, and way to skinny for her liking. So why did it feel so bad? Makoto had to fight to keep the tears from falling from her eyes. She stood up and left the table.  
"Makoto wait. I didn't mean that." Ken tried to say but Makoto just ignored him. She walked away quickly and then began to run out of the lunchroom. Ken stared after her. 'My gosh. I can never say the right thing. What is wrong with me'  
Ken just sat there staring at the exit that Makoto walked out of. Yuki kept her head down and picked at the food on her plate. Ken looked over and saw Shinji smiling at him and shaking his head in disapproval.  
"Maybe I should go after her." Yuki got up and went after Makoto.  
Ken sat at the table alone. His head began to hurt again and the pounding pains returned. 'Why do I have to be so stupid? Why did I let this happen?' Ken rubbed his head.  
Shinji got up and walked over to Ken's table. 'Oh no. What does this jerk want now? I can't take anymore today. No more'  
Shinji smiled at Ken. "Trouble in Paradise I see. I'm kinda shocked, being that you two are so tight and all. Besides I wouldn't expect her to run off like a little wimp, instead I thought she would knock the crap out of you. Ha ah ha ha"  
Ken couldn't take it anymore. He got up and slammed his fist into the table. "Knock it off you bastard." Ken looked Shinji square in the eye. Shinji took a step back. He was surprised to see Ken standing up for himself.  
"You finally grew some balls, huh. Well guess what, I'm not the one to test them on." Shinji grabbed Ken by the collar and threw him down on the table knocking all of the trays off. "Who the hell do you think you are. Huh. You're still a little faggot who cries to his mommy after getting his butt kicked." Shinji wrapped his hand around Ken's throat choking him. Ken tried to pull Shinji's hand away as he fought to breath. The lunchroom erupted in chants of "fight, fight, fight" as the students ran towards the two.  
"The next time you think about disrespecting me remember the way your wiggling to get out of my grasp like a little worm, trying to breath, right now at this very moment. Remember, and I bet you'll think twice before you try to get big on me again"  
Ken's vision was beginning to blur and he almost felt like his lungs were going to explode. His face turned red and the only thing he could think about was if this was the end. Was he going to die here on this table with everyone looking on and chanting. He saw Miaka's frightened face and thought of Makoto. Will he die never being able to apologize to her. Where was she? He needed her now. 'Makoto.' He thought. Tears came to his eyes as he closed them. "Stop this right now!" Mr. Hirro pulled Shinji off of Ken and Ken took a deep breath. His vision became clear again and he saw Shinji being held down by Mr. Hirro as a police officer walked into the lunchroom. The officer put Shinji in handcuffs and Shinji cursed at Ken. "This isn't over yet. I'm gonna get you Ken and your not going to get away so easily next time." The officer escorted Shinji out of the lunchroom. Mr. Hirro spoke into a speakerphone. "There's nothing to see here kids. Back to your seats, all of you." The crowd was still loud and rowdy but everyone went back to their seats. Ken hardly had time to process the information, he was too busy trying to breathe. Mr. Hirro walked over to him and placed his hand on his back. "You okay there, son"  
Ken's head began to throb with pain again as the events of the past five minutes ran through his mind. 'That did not just happen'  
"Can you breathe"  
Ken nodded yes. He looked around the room and saw every eye on him. People were snickering, whispering and mocking him. He even saw Touji imitating the way he looked when he was choking. He looked over and saw Miaka with a concerned and sorry look on her face. "Yeah. I can breath."

Makoto ran into the girls bathroom and walked into a stall. She slammed the door behind her and leaned against the wall of the stall. 'I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry.' She tried to convince herself but the tears streamed down her face anyway. Her body shook with hard sobs as her back slid down the wall and she buried her face into her knees. 'Why, does it hurt so bad'  
"Makoto." Yuki knocked on the stall door. "Are you okay"  
Makoto wiped her eyes. "Yes"  
Yuki knew she was crying. She didn't quite know what to say since she herself had never been in the situation of fighting with a boyfriend before. "Can I come in"  
Makoto smiled. "Yes." She opened the stall door and Yuki walked in. She closed the door behind her and sat down across from Makoto.  
"I'm sorry about what happened between you and your boyfriend. Y'all seem like a real nice couple"  
Makoto laughed. "Ha, ha, ha. Ken! That's not my boyfriend. Were just friends. Best friends." Makoto was shocked to know that someone could think that she and Ken were a couple.  
Yuki looked confused. "Okay, you're not a couple. But you sure do look like one. The way you two argued, y'all sounded like an old married couple to me"  
"Really? I can't imagine. That's funny"  
"Do you like him"  
"Please, he's not my type." Makoto laughed.  
"Then why are you crying"  
Makoto looked perplexed for a moment. "I don't know? I asked myself that"  
The two sat in silence.

Makoto bounced her basketball in the driveway of her house. She was waiting for Ken to get home. After lunch she heard about the incident in the cafeteria and how Ken's mother came up to the school and took him to the police station to file a report on Shinji.  
Makoto wanted to apologize for running off like that. If she would of stayed in the cafeteria a little bit longer than Shinji would have backed off. She felt so stupid! Her best friend was almost killed today because she had a little hissy fit. She didn't know what came over her. She usually wasn't so sensitive. Maybe it was just the stress of moving to a new town and starting a new school that really got to her. Whatever it was, she knew she was partly responsible for Ken's outburst. She worried about Ken sometimes. He was such a kind hearted person and sometimes he took things too personally. 'He's way too hard on himself.' She thought.  
'What's worst is that he keeps everything to himself. He has to learn to just let things go and talk about his problems or they'll just eat him up inside'  
Makoto threw the ball into the basket. "Swoop. Nothin' but net"  
"Can you teach me how to do that"  
Makoto turned around and saw Ken standing behind her. "Hey! You okay?" She asked concerned.  
Ken scratched his head. He was a little embarrassed about the events that had taken place in the cafeteria. He really didn't feel like talking about it, but he knew Makoto wouldn't give up so easily. Ken shrugged his shoulders. "I'm standing here, breathing, walking, talking to you aren't I. So yeah, I guess I'm alright"  
"You don't have to be so touchy. I was just worried about you that's all. What exactly happened"  
Ken sighed. He really didn't want to go back to the memory. "Can't we just forget about it? Come on, teach me how to play"  
'He's doing it again.' Makoto thought. 'Trying to keep all of his feelings within. I can't let him do that'  
"No. Not until you tell me what happened." She held the ball tightly to her.  
Ken groaned. "I don't want to talk about it okay"  
"You never want to talk about what's bothering you. That's not healthy Ken, if you keep all of those feelings inside their just going to eat you alive, and you know it"  
Ken was becoming angry. 'Why does she have to be so difficult.' He thought. 'But she's right. It is eating me up inside'  
"Ken, you know I'm right"  
"Why don't you just leave me alone!" Ken stormed off, frustrated. No matter where he went, he could get no peace. People were constantly nagging him. His mother, Shinji, and now Makoto. She dropped the ball and ran after Ken. She grabbed his arm. "Get off me!" He demanded as he fought to get lose from her grip.  
Makoto wouldn't let go. "NO!" She said. She wanted to scream at him for torturing his self like this. He was too good a person to be in so much pain. But she decided not too. He didn't need someone else screaming at him, he wouldn't listen to her anyway. She realized what she needed to do, apologize.  
"I'm sorry Ken. I'm sorry for acting like such a brat earlier today. I don't know what came over me. It was like I was filled with rage and I can't explain it. I shouldn't have ran out on you like that"  
Ken stopped trying to run away and Makoto let go of his arm. He kept his back towards her, he didn't want to look at her. "Why are you apologizing. Do you think you could have stopped Shinji from hurting me? I don't need you as a bodyguard Makoto. I can take care of myself"  
Makoto felt tears come to her eyes. "I know you can take care of yourself Ken. That's not why I'm apologizing. I'm apologizing because you didn't deserve to be talked to like that. I was fussing with you for no reason at all and you didn't deserve that. Don't you realize how good a person you are? How special you are. I don't feel sorry for you Ken, in fact I admirer you. I wish my heart was a pure as yours, I wish I was as smart and as talented as you are"  
Ken felt the anger within him disappears and a soft peaceful feeling filled his heart. He turned around and faced Makoto. He was surprised to see her face filled with tears, it wasn't the first time he saw her cry, but it was the first time he saw her cry because of him.  
"You think I'm talented." Ken asked while Makoto wiped the tears from her face.  
She nodded. "Yes Ken. You are talented. I know it. I see it within you. Anyone that has such a glow about them has to be talented. You're special, and it shows. Shinji sees it too, and that's why he hates you. He's afraid of you because you have such a pure heart and soul. He only wishes he could be like you, that's why he picks on you." Ken felt tears come to his eyes. No one ever told him that before. It couldn't be true. Shinji jealous of him. No way, Shinji had everything what could he possibly be jealous of Ken for. But none the less, Makoto believed he was special and that made him feel special.  
"Really?" He asked.  
Makoto smiled. "Really." The two stood wiping away their tears and smiling at each other. After a moment passed Makoto bounced her basketball. "You ready to play or do you just want to stand here all day"  
"Don't you want to hear about what happened first?" Ken asked.  
Makoto smiled, she got through to him. "Of course"  
Ken took a deep breath. 'Here goes.' He thought. "Well it started right after you and Yuki left the cafeteria. Shinji must have been watching our argument because right after you ran out he walked up to me and started saying some crap like 'trouble in paradise?' or some junk like that. I was already pissed off from earlier today so I wasn't in the mood to be bothered with, but he kept coming at me. So I got up looked him in the eye and said 'Knock it off you bastard"  
Makoto gasped. That was really bold of Ken, she didn't know he had it in him to stand up to Shinji like that. Well at least not right now. "You really said that"  
Ken nodded. "At the time I wasn't thinking, it just sort of came out. Temporary insanity I think it was. Anyway, Shinji was pretty shocked too, but that didn't last long because the next thing I know he threw me down on the table and was choking me"  
Makoto's eyes grew wide. "Oh my gosh. They said that Shinji almost killed you, but I thought everyone was exaggerating"  
"Well, he almost did kill me. I was really choking. I tried to pull Shinji's hand from my neck, but it was no use. It was as if his arm was made of steel or something. I swear while I was lying there I looked into his eyes, and man I'm not exaggerating when I say this, but it was almost like they were blood red, as if he was possessed or something"  
Makoto was beginning to get scared. She knew Shinji was tough but now he was starting to sound psychotic. He actually tried to kill Ken. This dude was no joke! And to think she stood up to him earlier that day and he couldn't even hit her. This just doesn't match up.  
Ken continued his story. "So I was laying there and my vision begin to blur. I was thinking I was about to die. It was like my life was flashing before my eyes. Then all of a sudden I was gasping for air and I could breath. I sat up and there's Mr. Hirro holding Shinji down to the floor while the whole cafeteria stood around watching and cheering. I really didn't have time to be embarrassed because I was happy to be alive. The next thing I know Shinji is in hand cuffs and a police officer is taking him out the cafeteria.  
"Mr. Hirro escorted me to the nurses officer where they checked up on me and called my mom. Well you know my mom. When she got up to the school and saw me laying on the nurses bed she just started crying and balling like 'Oh, my baby.' "We went to the Principals office and she demanded to get Shinji expelled. The principal said he'll suspend Shinji for a week, but of course that wasn't good enough for my mom. She drove me up to the police station and filled a report on Shinji. So there you have it. That's what happened"  
"What a day Ken. Do you think they'll lock Shinji up"  
"I don't think so. The officer said that it was just some school fight and kids get into stuff like that all the time. He said it was the school's responsibility to punish him, not the law"  
"The school's responsibility! But he almost killed you. Don't you think the law should step in"  
Ken shrugged. "I don't know. Come on we talked enough. Let's play." Ken grabbed the ball from Makoto and tried to make a basket but missed.  
Makoto laughed. "Relax Ken. You have to concentrate. Just look at the basket, bounce the ball, take a deep breath, aim, and shoot"  
Ken followed Makoto's advice. He bounced the ball, which he wasn't too good at. Took a deep breath, aimed, ('Here goes nothin' he thought) and shot the ball. For one second seemed to last five minutes. He watched as the ball went up into the air and then slowly went down. It got closer, closer, closer to the basket and then it touched the rim. It sat on the rim before falling into the basket.  
'I made it!' Ken thought in disbelief. Makoto smacked him on the butt. "You made it! You made it"  
Ken stood in shock. "I finally did it"  
"And you owe it all to me."

The next day at school went by pretty smoothly for both Makoto and Ken. Besides people staring at him while he walked down the hall and the occasional snickering, Ken's day was uneventful. Even Touji shut up around him, he wasn't so tough without Shinji to hide behind. Shinji was put on a two-week suspension and Ken was enjoying his little vacation without Shinji to worry about.  
Makoto's day was much better than her first. She and Yuki passed notes during class making fun of Hitomi and Miaka. She got over Ken's crush on Miaka and even thought it was funny. Hitomi sat in the back of class and gave Makoto the evil eye all day. Makoto turned around once and waved at her. Hitomi just rolled her eyes.  
At the end of school that day, Makoto had to stay after and catch up on all the work she missed. She asked Yuki to find Ken out in the schoolyard and tell him that she'll meet up with him later.  
Yuki ran into the schoolyard directly after school that day. She wanted to find Ken to give him Makoto's message, but she didn't want to miss her bus. The yard was crowded with students and she anxiously looked for Ken but couldn't find him. The yard began to empty out as students boarded their buses. Yuki decided to give up. 'Maybe he left.' She thought. 'School was over 15 minutes ago.' She walked towards her bus, but it pulled off before she got to it. 'Aw Man. I gotta walk home now.' She decided to go on her way. Ken had to see the counselor after school that day to discuss the incident in the cafeteria so his counselor could decide if he needed to see a therapist. The meeting was brief, It only lasted about twenty minutes. He left the office and decided to walk home since he missed the school bus.  
Yuki's house was a good walk from the school. She knew a short cut that would get her home quicker and decided to take it. Her mother warned her about going home this way since it required her to walk through alleyways and through the "bad" neighborhood. 'As long as I'm careful'  
She walked down an empty alley and got a bad vibe. She decided to ignore it and kept going. The sky turned gray as storm clouds blocked the sun. A wind blew and an old newspaper flew past her. 'Maybe this wasn't such a good ideal after all.' She continued on her way down the alley despite her apprehension. She felt someone put a hand over her mouth and grab her arm. She tried to scream but couldn't.  
"Shhh. I'm not going to hurt you. Just give me all of your money." The person said. The voice sounded familiar. Yuki dug into her pockets and pulled out her wallet. Inside she had twenty dollars that she saved from allowance. She needed that money. Her mother didn't have a very good job so it had to last her for the rest of the month, or she would have no lunch. She reluctantly gave him the wallet.  
The thief snatched it and let her go. She turned around to see who it was and behind her stood Shinji. Her eyes filled with tears as she tried to back away from him.  
Shinji smiled as he counted the money in the wallet. "Gee, for someone as poor as you, you sure are loaded." He looked Yuki up and down. "Are you hiding anything else from me that I should know about, huh." Yuki shook her head. "No!" She said.  
Shinji looked at her necklace. It was a gold chain that her grandma had given to her before she died. He couldn't take her chain. That was all she had of her grandmother. "Give me that necklace." Yuki shook her head. "No! You can't have it." She ran away and Shinji chased after her. She was faster than he thought she would be and she manage to run down a block or two before he caught up to her. He grabbed her and held her tightly. "Give me your necklace. Now!" Yuki fought to break free but Shinji kept a firm grip on her. "Don't fight me. You know your not going to win anyway. Just give me the necklace." Shinji tried to pull the necklace off of Yuki while she cried and screamed.  
"Help me!"   
Ken was walking home when he heard someone scream. 'That voice sounds familiar.' He walked towards it and found Shinji and Yuki in an alleyway. When he saw Yuki crying his first response was to run and help, but then he thought of Shinji and how he had almost killed him the day before. He stood there for awhile, not sure what to do. Yuki was crying, unable to do anything as Shinji pulled at her chain. She looked up with eyes blurry from crying and saw someone watching. At first she thought it was an angel. But then she looked closer and realized it was Ken. "Ken! Ken help me"  
Shinji looked up and saw Ken. "What the hell are you doing here"  
Ken backed up. He thought about running away but when he saw Yuki's face, he knew what he had to do. He took a deep breath and faced his fear. He walked towards the two. "Back off Shinji. Let her go"  
Shinji begin to laugh. "What are you going to do about it, huh"  
Yuki looked at Ken. "Get my wallet. He has my wallet"  
"Give it back!" Shinji begin to laugh. He let go of Yuki and she fell to the ground. He threw her wallet back at her.  
"Run." Ken screamed at Yuki and she picked up her wallet and ran home.  
"So, we meet again. I let Yuki go because beating the crap out of you would be much more fun than picking with her." Shinji's smirk was evil.  
"Your sick." Ken said while backing up. He was ready to run.  
"Are you going to run away Ken. Remember what I did to you last time? You're not going to get off that easily now"  
Shinji grabbed Ken by the collar and threw him against the alley wall. He punched Ken in the chin, causing Ken to bite his tongue making it bleed. He then punched Ken in his stomach knocking the wind out of him. He banged Ken's head on the wall and Ken slid down leaving a trail of blood. Ken fell to the ground and Shinji kicked him in the chest and in his knee. He continued to kick Ken until Ken grabbed his leg causing him to lose balance and he fell to the ground hard. Shinji hit his head on the ground and rolled over and grabbed his head in pain. Ken crawled over to Shinji and punched him in the lip. Shinji grabbed Ken's hair and punched him in the eye. Ken took his fingers and scratched Shinji's eyes. Shinji covered them in pain and Ken punched Shinji in his left eye. Shinji sat up and kicked Ken away. He slowly stood up and kicked Ken in his left knee over and over again. Ken cried in pain on the ground. Shinji heard the sounds of police sirens. "Later, Ken." He ran away from the scene. Ken was left on the ground all alone. He tried to get up but couldn't, he was in too much pain. He felt himself falling to sleep and he closed his eyes.

Makoto sat in her bedroom looking out of her window watching the rain fall. She was worried about Ken. It was 8:00 and he wasn't home yet. 'I wondered what happened to him.' She thought about the day before and how Shinji almost killed him. 'No. Shinji is suspended, he couldn't have seen Ken today. But even so, something doesn't feel right.' A car pulled up into the Brown's driveway. She saw Ken step out of the car along with his mom. Ken was on crotches and he looked pretty beat up. 'Oh my gosh.' Makoto ran down the steps and into the living room. "What's up, Mako. Why are you running out of here." Makoto's dad asked as he sat on the couch.  
"Its Ken! He just got home and he's on crutches. He looks pretty bad like he got beat up. I have to run to him to see what happened"  
Makoto's father grabbed her by the shoulders. "Wait, slow down kiddo. If he's on crutches it must mean that he got hurt pretty badly. Give him a minute or two to settle in then go over to see him later"  
"But dad, he needs me. I need to go to him. He needs me there..." Makoto cut herself off with her own crying. Her father pulled her into an embrace and she cried into his chest. 'I'm crying again. I've done enough crying this week alone than I have in my life. All because of Ken. Why does he have such an affect on me?'

Makoto ringed the bell to the door of the William's residence. 'Oh Ken. I'm here for you now.' The door opened and it was Ken's mom. "Makoto. Come in dear. Please." Makoto walked in the large house. The size and poshness of the small mansion never ceased to amaze her.  
"Ken's upstairs in his room. You can go up to see him if you like." Makoto could tell that Kathy had been crying.  
"Mrs. Brown. I mean Ms. Williams"  
"Call me Kathy, please"  
"Okay, Ms. Kathy. What happened to Ken"  
Kathy took a deep breath. "It was that hoodlum kid, Shinji. He found him in an alleyway after school and beat him up. A girl named Yuki saw the fight and called the cops. When they found Ken he was on the ground badly beaten. The police said their was nothing they could do since Shinji was a minor and the fight started in school"  
Kathy began to cry. "I just wish they would leave Ken alone. He's a good boy. He doesn't deserve to be treated like this."

Ken laid on his bed staring at the ceiling. He was in so much pain. After Shinji left him in the alleyway he woke up laying on a hospital bed. His knee was sprained from Shinji kicking it and he had a pretty bad blow to the head. His tongue was swollen and his lip was busted. He was beat up.  
He heard a knock at the door. "Ken. Ken, its Makoto. Can I come in please"  
Ken was in no mood for company. He didn't want Makoto to see him like this. He closed his eyes and pretended to be sleep. Makoto opened the door and walked into the room. She walked over to his bed and stared at him. She took his hand into hers and sat down in a chair next to the bed. "Ken, I'm so sorry"  
"Every since you came into my life its been non-stop emotions. I swear, I must have cried a river by now. I don't know what it is but maybe we're soul mates, because I have never felt this way about anyone, ever. You're my best friend, and I need you in my life"  
"You don't have to be so cheesy about it Makoto." Ken opened his eyes and smirked.  
Makoto dropped his hand. "You were awake the whole time"  
"Yeah. I heard your whole love confession." Ken laughed.  
"You sneaky bum." Makoto laughed with him. "Ken, are you okay"  
He sat up. "Yeah. I'm breathing, talking, but I'm not walking. Yeah I'm okay." They both laughed. Ken told Makoto about how he found Yuki in the alleyway with Shinji and all the details of the fight.  
"So you gave him a black eye. Ken I'm impressed. I got something for you." Makoto pulled out a pint of chocolate heart attack ice cream.  
Ken's eyes widened. "You didn't. Oh Makoto, I think I love you!" Makoto almost dropped the ice cream. Ken blushed. "Eh, er, I'm just kidding." Makoto giggled uncomfortably. "I know." They both laughed and ate their ice cream.

Ken stayed home from school the next day. He would have to stay off of his left knee for awhile. This gave Makoto more bounding time with Yuki. "So Shinji tried to steal your money. That bastard!" Makoto said angrily.  
"That's not all. He tried to take the necklace my grandmother gave me before she died. For a minute there I was devastated. I kept thinking about my grandmother and how I couldn't live without my necklace. That's when Ken appeared." Yuki's eyes widened and sparkled as she mentioned Ken's name. "He saved my necklace." She sighed. "He appeared like an angel. He walked up to Shinji all brave and stuff and he was like 'Let Yuki go.'" Makoto couldn't help but giggle. She knew for a fact that Ken was scared to death. He probably peed his pants when he saw Shinji, but to Yuki he was some type of superman. The look in Yuki's eyes as she talked about Ken looked familiar. It almost reminded her of the way that Ken looked at Miaka.  
'OH MY GOSH!' Makoto thought to herself. "You like Ken!" She said out loud and a couple people in the cafeteria turned around.  
Yuki blushed and looked down. "I... I guess I do." She said embarrassed.  
Makoto burst into laughter while Yuki continued to look down.  
"You don't have a problem with that, do you?" Yuki asked meekly.  
Makoto shook her head. "No, not at all. I just find it funny. My two best friends and one of them likes the other"  
"Yeah, I like him but he likes Miaka." They turned around and watched Miaka talking to Hitomi, looking all cute and sweet.  
"Little Ms. Perfect." They said at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed.

Makoto read the piece of paper she held in her hand.  
143 Sesame Seed Ave.  
Makoto did some detective work to find Shinji's address. She snuck into the student records in the main office while the secretary was on her lunch break.  
'I'm going to give Shinji a piece of my mind.' Makoto had decided to give Shinji a visit and discuss his problem with Ken. Maybe she could get through to him and he would leave Ken alone. She realized what she was doing was potentially dangerous, but she had a feeling that Shinji wouldn't touch her. She didn't know why, but when she looked into his eyes that day, she saw something so sad and so deep. Shinji had a secret heartache, much like the pain Ken carried about his father.  
She walked up the broken down steps of the small shack like house. She rung the bell and waited. Inside she could hear someone hollering and what sounded like pans falling to the floor. Makoto's heart began to race. 'Maybe I shouldn't have come here.' She thought. The door opened and a big man stood in the doorway glaring at her. He looked mean and made it pretty clear that she was disturbing him. The man had tan skin and dark eyes, just like Shinji. His arms were covered with tattoos and his large bear belly poked out of his greasy wife beater shirt. He looked Makoto up and down, intimidating her. She felt sweat beads form on her head.  
"What do you want? I'm not interested in buying any cookies." Makoto swallowed hard. 'No wonder Shinji is so messed up. Look at his old man.' She thought.  
"Hi. Is.. um is Shinji home"  
Shinji's father rolled his eyes.  
"What does a nice looking girl like you want with my son. Wait here." The man turned around and screamed. "Shinji. Get your a#$ down here. Somebody here for ya. It's a girl." The man turned around and walked back into the house leaving Makoto at the door. He sat down on the couch in front of the t.v. and picked up his can of beer. Shinji walked into the living room and went to the door. Makoto swallowed hard as she saw Shinji approach her.  
When Shinji saw Makoto's face he looked like he had seen a ghost. "What are you doing here?" He said while opening the screen door and stepping onto the porch.  
Makoto took a step back as Shinji neared her. Her heart began to beat even faster than before. She suddenly found it hard to breath, as if the air was too thick. She took a deep breath in. 'Why am I reacting like this? Am I that scared of him?' She thought as she felt her body temperature go up. She stood staring at him, not knowing what to say.Shinji stared back at her, his dark eyes piercing her green ones. He didn't look angry but he looked shocked, almost amazed by Makoto. He stared at her as if he was searching her eyes, trying to find a piece of her soul within.  
'Why is he looking at me like that?' She began to feel uncomfortable and broke her gaze with Shinji by looking away.  
Shinji continued to stare at Makoto but quickly returned to "consciousness". He cleared his throat.  
"So are you going to answer my question, or are you just going to stand out here all day?" He asked sarcastically.  
Makoto looked up at Shinji and felt her self return to normal. She remembered what she came there for, Ken.  
"I came here to talk to you, about Ken"  
Shinji rolled his eyes at the mention of his name. He leaned back on the front of his house and groaned. If Makoto didn't know better she'd think he was a little disappointed.  
"Talk about what? I beat the shit out of him. What else is there to say." He looked over at Makoto as if he was becoming impatient.  
Makoto felt her anger towards him return. She balled up her fist and felt the urge to knock the crap out him. 'He's not even worth it.' She reminded herself that she came there to make peace, not to start another fight. She relaxed her hand and took a deep breath.  
"Why? Why do you pick on him? He never did anything to you to deserve that"  
Shinji looked away from Makoto and buried his hand in his pocket pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. He took a puff and then relaxed his shoulders as he exhaled. He leaned his head back against his house. "Because he's a little pussy. I'm just trying to toughen him up, get a little man into him." He said with a smirk and looked over at Makoto again.  
'He's sick.' She thought. 'What an insensitive jerk. I can't believe I thought I saw something deeper within him.' She turned to leave and began to walk away.  
Shinji jumped forward and grabbed Makoto's arm, pulling her towards him. Her back was pressed against his chest and she could feel his warm breath on her ear. She felt a shock go through her body like a bolt of electricity.  
"Wait. Where are you going?" He asked in a voice she never heard from his lips before. She turned around and looked him in the eye. She could she that he was lonely, and so sad. She looked down at his hand on her arm and he let go.  
"I'm leaving." She said as she turned around to face him. "You obviously aren't sorry for what you did to him"  
Shinji looked frustrated. "Why should I. I told him what I'd do to him, but still he pushed. I just gave him what I promised"  
Makoto shook her head. "You just don't get it, do you? You hurt him! Can't you see that! You hurt him deep inside, just like someone hurt you." Makoto's eyes begin to tear up and a single drop slid down her cheek. She wiped it away quickly. "Its funny, the person that could probably understand you the most is the one you push away"  
Makoto turned and walked away as Shinji stood and watched.

Ken sat on the living room couch as he watched Star Wars for the 100th time. Ken was enjoying his little break from school. He got a chance to be home alone while his mother was at work. This meant having the TV all to himself and all the junk food he could eat. 'This is the life.' He thought as he took a bite of gummibear and cheese pizza. 'No rules, and no one to answer to'  
The doorbell rung and Ken grabbed his crutches. 'Who could this be at this time of day.' It was 2:15 p.m. and Makoto was still at school. 'Maybe it's my light saber that I mail ordered last week.' He began to get excited and hobbled to the door quickly. He was so anxious for his new toy that he didn't look through the hole in the door to see who it was. Instead he opened it quickly and was surprised to see who stood in front of him. It was Shinji Blango! Ken almost fell over from both shock and horror. He maintained his balance and stared Shinji dead in the eye. 'I'm not afraid of him.' He told his self.  
"What do you want"  
Shinji scratched his head. "I just wanted to apologize. I kinda feel bad for putting you in crutches. So sorry." Shinji said almost reluctantly.  
Ken looked at him in shock. 'He looks like Shinji, sounds like Shinji.' He looked the other boy up and down. 'He even has the black eye that I gave him. But this can't be Shinji'  
Shinji stared at Ken awkwardly. "Alright so I apologized. Are you happy now"  
Ken shook his head for a moment. He almost felt dizzy. "You came to my house to apologize to me. Are you really Shinji or am I just dreaming." Shinji looked irritated. He punched Ken in the shoulder almost knocking him over. Ken screamed in pain. "Ouch! What did you do that for"  
Shinji smiled. "Well if you felt that, you can't be dreaming"  
Ken looked up at Shinji as if he were the sickest bastard on earth. He then laughed and Shinji joined him. After a moment of laughter they stopped and an awkward silence followed. Ken cleared his throat.  
"Thanks for coming over to apologize"  
Shinji just nodded. "Well, I guess I'll be going now." Shinji tuned around to leave.  
"Wait." Ken said. Shinji turned around. 'What am I doing.' Ken thought. 'He tried to kill me'  
"Do you want to come in and sit down for awhile, I got some pizza"  
Shinji looked surprised. He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know? I was planning to rob some innocent kid in an empty alleyway today." Shinji said with an evil smirk.  
Ken laughed nervously. "Oh, okay." Ken felt stupid for inviting him to hangout. 'He wouldn't want to waste his time with a nerd like me'  
Shinji smiled. "Did you say you have pizza"  
Ken shook his head. "Uh huh"  
"Well I guess I could rob someone anytime. I am kind of hungry"  
Ken smiled. "Okay"

"Why don't you take a seat." Ken said while hobbling over to the couch.  
Shinji looked around Ken's living room in awe. "I'm surprised you don't have a butler at this place"  
"No, but we do have a house cleaner. She comes every morning, you just missed her." Ken said while siting down.  
"Is she a French maid. The sexy kind that wears a short skirt with long legs and can't speak a word of English." Shinji said excitedly while flopping on the couch.  
"Our maid is like fifty years old, and you don't want to see her in a skirt." The two boys laughed.  
Shinji picked up the remote. "I bet y'all got a satellite dish with like a 1000 channels. What's the porn channel number"  
Ken felt a sweat drop. "Well, my mom blocks those channels"  
"Aw man. That's wack." Shinji said disappointed. "Your dad lets her do that"  
Ken got a little quite. "My dad doesn't live with us. My parents are divorced"  
"Oh." Shinji said surprised. "Where does your dad live"  
"In America. California exactly"  
Shinji looked impressed. "Wow. You've ever been there before"  
"I was born there. Both my parents are American. That's why I have an English name. We moved to Japan when I was four and I haven't been back since"  
"Man, If my dad lived in America I'd be there every summer. Why don't you visit him"  
"My dad's a dead beat. He sorta pretends I don't exist and I return the favor"  
Shinji was quiet for a moment. "Well at least your dad just ignores you. A lot of people got it worst than that"  
Ken looked over at Shinji and he could tell that his relationship with his father was probably worst than the one he had with his.  
"You got your mom Ken. You're lucky. I can't even say that"  
Shinji stared at the television screen while he talked. He acted so nonchalantly, but Ken knew it was just a front.  
"What happened to your mom"  
"She died." Shinji didn't move his gaze from the television screen.  
Ken began to feel sad. "How"  
"Look I don't want to talk about it. You're starting to sound like a real fag, getting all emotional and shit"  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." Shinji cut him off. "Look, its alright, just don't mention it again okay." Ken looked down at his cast. He felt bad for pressing the issue, he should have known better.  
Shinji tried to change the subject. "Pretty good strategic fighting Ken. I didn't know you had it in you." Shinji looked over at Ken and smirked.  
Ken smiled. "Really. I wasn't thinking like that. I just did what I had to do to keep from getting killed"  
Shinji nodded. "Yeah, well it was pretty darn smart. Making me fall like that, then scratching my eyes. Where you learn that from, a kung-fu movie or something?" They laughed. "I had a head ache for three days straight. It still hurts a little now. Then my eye. No one else gave me a black eye except for my old man"  
Ken tried to ignore the last part. He figured that Shinji was abused at home. 'So that's why he's so angry.' "Well, I tried." Ken said. The two sat in silence.  
"So. Makoto, is she your girlfriend or something?" Shinji asked while cracking his knuckles.  
Ken shook his head. "No. She's just a friend. In fact, were best friends"  
Shinji nodded. "That's sweet." He laughed. "She's pretty tough, huh"  
"Yeah she is. Once you get to know her though, she's the nicest most understanding person I know. She can really read people, she's knows their hearts"  
Shinji knew that. He found that out yesterday. "So, do you like her"  
Ken blushed. "No! Of course not. It's not like that. I only see her as my friend"  
"Yeah, sure. If you say so"  
"I'm serious. Why are you so concerned anyway? Do you like her or something"  
Shinji laughed. "Of course not. She's not my type, a little too masculine for me. That type would work good for you since you're a little on the sweet side"  
Ken rolled his eyes. "Whatever"  
Shinji looked at his watch. "I gotta go." He said while standing up.  
Ken got up on his crutches and walked Shinji to the door.  
"Thanks for having me over. It's been real good talking to you." Shinji said while holding out his hand. Ken shook it.  
"Thanks for stopping by. It's been my pleasure"  
Shinji put his hand behind his neck. "You gotta stop by my place next time to have a beer and watch some porn." The two laughed.  
Ken opened the door and watched Shinji leave. Makoto was walking past when she saw Shinji walking out of Ken's door. She stopped in her tracks and watched as Shinji walked towards her while Ken stood smiling at the door.  
Shinji spotted Makoto and winked at her. "Hey, babe"  
Makoto stood with her mouth open as she watched the scene. She shook her head. 'Maybe I did get through to him after all.'

"So you two actually had a conversation?" Yuki asked Ken as they sat in the cafeteria the following week. Ken had explained the situation to Makoto that day after Shinji left, and she decided to not to tell him about the conversation she had with Shinji.  
"Yeah, and it was a pretty good one at that." Ken said.  
"I'm jealous Ken. You're out of school for one week and you already have a new best friend." Makoto pouted her bottom lip.  
Ken laughed. "Please Makoto. It was a one time only thing. We just made peace, were not friends"  
"Well, if you say so Ken." Makoto added. She didn't quite know how she felt about Ken and Shinji being friends. She was the one who confronted Shinji in the first place, so she did see something in Shinji that would be good for Ken. But then Shinji was Shinji and she didn't want his negativity to rub off on him.  
"What's up Ken." Makoto didn't need to turn around to see who was in back of her. She knew who it was by the electric shock that went through her body. 'What's going on with me and that feeling.' She knew that Shinji stood behind her. He was the only one who could make her feel like that.  
Ken's face lit up when he saw Shinji. "Nothin'! My legs back to normal, still hurts a bit though"  
Shinji smirked. "Good to hear that." Shinji looked down. "Hi Makoto"  
Makoto didn't turn around to face him. "Hi Shinji." She said while staring at Ken.  
"Why don't you sit with us today. I talked to Touji, he's cool now. Nobody's gonna give you a hard time over there. I'll make sure of it"  
Ken looked at Makoto and Yuki. "No, that's okay. I want to eat with my friends today"  
Makoto kicked Ken's right knee under the table. "Go ahead Ken. Me and Yuki will be alright over here without you. You can eat with us any other time"  
Ken looked at Makoto and then at Shinji. He looked back at Makoto. "Are you sure." He asked.  
Makoto laughed. "Ken. We'll live without you. Now go on. Sit with Shinji, and all the other people who sit there." She winked at Ken, referring to someone special.  
Ken smiled. He got the joke. "Okay. I'll see you after school today right"  
Makoto smiled. "Of course. Now hurry before the bell rings"  
Ken walked off with Shinji to the "cool" table.  
Yuki looked worried. "Do you think Ken will change now that he's hanging out with the popular kids. He may never talk to us again"  
Makoto shook her head. "Don't worry Yuki. Ken's not like that. He's loyal. He'll never change, he'll just get better." Makoto believed every word that she said, and she was right. Ken didn't change. He just became a better person. Even though she was right about him, she regretted this day for years.

To be continued...

Check back for Chapter 3: 'Boys of Summer'. We'll go four years into the future where the teenaged Makoto and Ken spend the summer at the shore.

May God bless you,  
Akilah Contact me at 


	4. Chapter 3: Boys Of Summer

By Your Side – Chapter 3: Boys of Summer, Rated: PG, By Akilah

Note: I want to point out before I get any flames that I know the story is very American and it does not reflect the Japanese culture in anyway, but I'm American and I don't really know much about Japanese culture to able to make it realistic. So ignore the fact that the characterslive in an Americanized town and have American type of summers at the shore.

Disclaimor: I do not own Sailormoon or any of its characters. Every original character belongs to me. The song 'Boys Of Summer' is performed and written by Don Henley. I do not own it.

_Nobody on the road_  
_Nobody on the beach  
I feel it in the air  
The summer's out of reach  
Empty lake, empty streets  
The sun goes down alone  
I'm drivin' by your house  
Though I know you're not home  
_

_But I can see you-  
Your brown skin shinin' in the sun  
You got your hair combed back and your sunglasses on, baby  
And I can tell you my love for you will still be strong  
After the boys of summer have gone  
_

_I never will forget those nights  
I wonder if it was a dream  
Remember how you made me crazy?  
Remember how I made you scream  
Now I don't understand what happened to our love  
But babe, I'm gonna get you back I'm gonna show you what I'm made of...

* * *

Makoto opened her eyes and found herself surrounded by darkness and cold water. She realized she was under the sea and slowly sinking to the bottom of it. When she tried to scream no sound came out and water flooded her lungs instead. She began to panic as she kicked and threw her arms frantically, trying to swim or float to the top. After much effort she gave up and accepted her fate of drowning alone. She closed her eyes and felt her body slowly sinking to the bottom of the ocean._

Out of nowhere she felt a hand grab her own. When she opened her eyes she saw that it was Ken who had come to her rescue. She never felt so happy to see anyone in her life. He held onto her as they swam to the top and she could see the light peaking through the dark waters.

Suddenly the waters shook and Makoto felt herself being pulled apart from him. Her hand slipped out of his as she felt herself being pulled towards the bottom while Ken was being pulled to the top. Ken tried to grab for her hand again but his effort was in vain. She continued to fall deeper into the black ocean. Finally, when she could no longer see him, her heart ached and she realized that there was no hope left for her. That's when she felt a cold splash hit her body.

Makoto opened her eyes and quickly sat up. She had been sleeping on a beach chair. Ken stood over her with an empty bucket in his hand and a wide smirk on his face.

"Wake up, sleepy head. We're at the beach! This is no time for sleeping." Ken said.

For a moment, Makoto was in shock. She had forgotten where she was but realized that she was no longer in the world of her dream. It took her another moment before she realized she was at the beach with Ken, sitting on dry land. Through strands of dripping wet hair, that covered her face, she looked up at her best friend.

"Ken…" She began, but stopped mid-sentence as the memories of the dream flooded back to her. The feelings of loneliness and hopelessness had returned but only for a second. She wiped her hair back and looked out into the ocean as she curled her legs to her chest and tightly wrapped her arms around them.

"Makoto, what's wrong with you?" Ken asked. He felt a little confused. This was unlike her; she never missed an opportunity to retaliate for one of his pranks.  
Makoto looked at him and smirked.

"It's just that your pranks don't have the same effect any more. It's the same old thing. I know all your tricks. And… I'm being honest here, that one was a little childish." She said as she tried to repress a smirk.

Ken's face turned a shade of pink. He didn't know whether to take what she said seriously or not. He realized it was a joke and played along.

"Oh really," he said as he inched closer to her face. "Well, if that's so then I guess I can't get you with this." Ken grabbed Makoto's arm and pulled her off the chair, throwing her to the ground before she could realize what happened.

She screamed when her body hit the sand. "Ken, what are you doing!" She protested as she tried to get up, but he pushed her back to the ground. He straddled her as he pinned her arms down.

"If my bag of tricks doesn't work on you anymore then I guess this oldie but goodie won't work either"  
She screamed as she realized what he was about to do to her.

"Please… please don't. Forgive me." She said as she struggled to gain her breath.

He smirked at his friend's weakness in this position.

"Too late." He took his hands and assaulted her body with tickles. She screamed loudly between her uncontrollable laughs. Her biggest weakness was being tickled and only three people alive knew how ticklish she was. They were her Father, Mother, and of course Ken.

He continued to tickle her until her body could take no more. Makoto sighed with relief and breathed deeply as she tried to recuperate and regain strength. Ken lay next to her on the sand and they both laughed and looked up at the orange sky. The sun was setting, making the sky a deep shade of gold. There were few clouds and the warmth from the orange sun covered Makoto's long body. She closed her eyes and felt relaxed and comforted by the warmth she felt over her and the soft sand beneath her. Her long brown hair glistened and it was spread out across the sand above her head.

"So, I still got it?" Ken asked coyly. Makoto chuckled.

"Yeah. You still got it papa." She said, as she continued to rest in the sand with her eyes closed. "But you forgot one thing."

"Yeah, and what's that"  
She turned towards him and rested her cheek on her hand. "That no one gets away with tickling Mako. So unless you want both of your legs broken, I suggest you run. Now!"

Ken's eyes fluttered open and he saw Makoto's smiling face staring down at him. He sat up quickly and tried to stand but she grabbed his arms and tried to pull him back down.

"Ahh! Get off me you mad woman." He said as he struggled to escape from her. Makoto smirked evilly as she grabbed him and held him tightly from the chest. He tried to push her away but she was too strong. She grabbed his arms and pulled him down every time he tried to push her off.

Ken finally broke free of Makoto but he had pushed her back so hard she fell into the sand and hit her head. Ken was unaware of this and continued to run down the beach as Makoto rubbed her throbbing head. The pain was a sharp reminder that her childhood friend was now a young man and that rough housing with him wasn't much fun anymore, especially when he would forget that his playmate was in fact a young woman. Makoto shook the sand out of her hair and shook the pain from her head and ran after him. The two teenagers chased each other across the beach as they ran past Makoto's parents, Hikari and Taichi. "They've grown up so much haven't they." Hikari said as she looked at the two kids.

Makoto was now fifteen and about to enter 10th grade, also known as the first year of high school. She grew to a towering five feet ten inches and had super model good looks but she tried very hard to downplay them. Her long brown hair fell past the small of her back, though she mostly wore it in a high ponytail. Her sea green eyes were now a deeper shade and offset her bronze skin beautifully. She was often teased for how very thin she was. Her waistline was tiny and she had a small chest, which looked flat, since she wore sports bras everyday. Her legs were super long and incredibly toned, but she usually hid them under baggy jeans and loose fitting pants. The girl was gorgeous but you could never tell her that. She would look at anyone who even hinted at the notion that she was pretty as if they were crazy, and then deny it. She felt that looking good was a waste of time and all she wanted to do was ride her skateboard, play sports, and hang with her friends.

Ken was now sixteen and about to enter 11th grade. He grew up to become quite handsome. He was six feet two inches tall with a medium muscular build. He traded his glasses in for contacts, which allowed many girls to appreciate his amazing blue eyes. His blond hair was thick, shiny and always perfectly trimmed. Ken was gorgeous! He came a long way from the skinny geek who hit Makoto with a basketball four years ago.

Not only had his look's changed but his personality had as well. He was confident and finally comfortable in his own skin. No longer shy but friendly and outgoing. He wanted to make everyone happy and believed he could put a smile on anyone's face by just smiling at them first. Although everyone believed he had undergone a drastic transformation, Makoto thought he was the same Ken she had always known, and she was right. To her, his "transformation" was due to the fact that he finally discovered the person she always knew him to be.

Taichi stared at the two kids as they ran past. He sighed deeply and turned towards his wife.

"They sure have. They really have."

They were running besides the ocean as they chased each other down the beach. Makoto's long brown hair blew in the wind as she ran. Both wore matching outfits, a white wife beater and male swim trunks. They were both barefoot as well.

"Watch out, Ken! I'm catching up to you!" Makoto said as she inched toward him. He turned around and winked at her before speeding up and creating a few yards between them. Makoto turned red with frustration.

'When did he become so fast! I miss the days when he had asthma and I could trample all over him.' She thought to herself. Ken turned around and saw his friend way behind him. He decided to slow down to let her catch up to him.

'She is just a girl. I forget sometimes.' He chuckled to himself.  
When Makoto caught up to him, she jumped on his back. "I caught you. Your not so fast after all, huh."

'Yeah, sure.' He thought to himself. He began to spin around causing her to scream.

"Stop! Put me down! I think I'm going to puke!" Makoto said.

"Don't get on if you can't handle the ride." Ken joked. He carried her into the ocean and the cold waves hit his legs as he walked deeper into it. Makoto held tightly onto his back from fear of falling. She urged him to take her back to dry land but he refused. When the ocean was waist high, he dropped her into it. She splashed hard and quickly pulled Ken down with her.

"When I fall you're going down with me." Makoto smiled sweetly at Ken as he gagged the salty seawater from his lungs. He turned and looked at her with blood shot eyes and strands of blond hair in his face.

"I'll remember that."

* * *

For the past four years the Kino's rented out a shore house and each year Ken joined them. Ken always enjoyed the few weeks they spent together because it made him feel that they were all one happy family. He loved the fact that Makoto had two loving parents who loved each other (and had no problem with public displays of affection) and loved their daughter just as much. It was a stark contrast to the way his parents reacted to each other the few years they were married.

Ken especially liked having a father figure in the home, something he missed out on while growing up. He admired Taichi and Taichi returned the affection.  
Every evening the family would have dinner together in the yard of the shore house, which was just off the beach and overlooked the ocean. The family usually dined on Taichi's barbecue as they discussed their plans for the evening and made jokes at each other's expense.

"Summer is almost over and school starts in less than a week. You guys ready for that?" Taichi asked as he sat at the dinner table.

Makoto rolled her eyes and moaned. "Don't remind me, dad." She said as she bit into a barbecue rib.

Ken looked over at his friend and smirked as he wiped the Mayo from the potato salad off his mouth.

"That's right. Mako's going to be a high school freshman this year." Ken hit Mako on the shoulder hard, startling her and causing her to drop her rib. "She's probably afraid of all the hazing I'm going to put her through." Ken said with a wink. Mako lifted her hand, as if she were about to smack him but didn't. Instead she stuck out her tongue and rolled her eyes.

Taichi and Hikari laughed. "Oh, don't haze her too hard, Ken. I think dropping a bucket of cows blood over her head might be enough." Taichi said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! High school… whoopee doo. What's the big deal? Its not like it'll be any different from junior high or even elementary school. There's still the same stuck up popular kids who look down on everyone who doesn't reach their impossible superficial standards." Makoto said.

"When did my daughter become so cynical? Anyway, high school is a big deal. It will probably be the time when you'll meet your first boyfriend, have your first kiss, go on your first date…" Hikari said.

"Oh, gosh." Makoto interrupted her mother and covered her face from embarrassment. Ken snickered and made kissing noises at her.

"… And maybe meet the love of your life." Hikari said as she looked over at Taichi who was stuffing his barbecue sauce covered face with potato salad. Hikari patted Taichi's head.

"That is if you haven't met him already." Hikari said with a smirk as she looked over at Ken. Both kids were dumbfounded and taken off guard for a moment. Makoto felt uncomfortable and embarrassed before becoming angry with her mother for making such a suggestion. Ken quickly shook off the uneasiness he felt and laughed nervously. Makoto followed his lead and laughed as well.

"I'm just joking, guys! Please lighten up." Hikari said.

"Yeah, whatever mom." Makoto scowled at the food on her plate as she picked at it.

Taichi cleared his throat and tried to think of something to say to cut the tension at the table. "So what kind of trouble are you guys planning to get into tonight"  
Makoto's head popped up and she and Ken looked at each other nervously.

"Why do you have to assume that were up to some sort of mischief. Can't Ken and I go out and have a normal evening without getting into any kind of trouble"  
Taichi looked over at Ken suspiciously. Ken had turned a pale shade of pink and looked down at his plate.

"Yeah, sure." Taichi didn't remove his gaze from Ken.

* * *

"How about this one?" Makoto pointed to a picture of a small red Chinese dragon that lay on the page of a tattoo catalogue.

Ken shook his head in frustration. "No. That's too cliché. Nothing edgy about it." Mako and Ken were sitting in a tattoo parlor trying to pick out the perfect tattoo to commemorate their summer together. Makoto was the one who came up with the idea of getting matching tattoos. Ken protested, concerned that it would upset their parents too much. Mako convinced him that it would be a symbol of their everlasting friendship and a way to look back at the best summer they ever shared. Ken reluctantly agreed and thought the idea was spontaneous and exciting.

There was only one flaw to Makoto's great idea; she didn't plan to really go through with it. She thought it would be a great prank to pull on Ken. She'll get him into the tattoo parlor, torture him with anxiety, volunteer to sit first in the chair, and just when the needle was about to touch her skin she would back out of it. 'Classic!' she thought. Makoto chuckled to herself. She looked up at Ken with a condescending smirk.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

Ken looked away from the book and surveyed the parlor. The walls were filled with tattoo designs and photographs of actual tattoos on human skin. Most tattoos looked frighteningly demonic. He looked directly across from him. Two young men sat suspiciously close to each other. The thinner one had bleached hair with long bright red bangs, shaved eyebrows, three silver rings coming out of his nose and both of his arms were filled with tattoos. The other young man who sat next to him wore a tall black Mohawk and also had several piercings and tattoos. Ken stared at the two young men, not realizing what he was doing. The thinner one caught his gaze and glared back at him. Ken felt awkward but quickly nodded his head in acknowledgement. The young stranger gave him an assessing look before licking his lips and winking at him. Ken sat back, off guard, and leaned into Makoto. The young man with the Mohawk noticed his lover flirting with Ken and quickly grabbed the other boy's hand before glaring at Ken. Ken felt extremely uncomfortable and realized he was turning a deep shade of red. He quickly wrapped his arm around Makoto in an effort to show that he was clearly straight.

Makoto had noticed what was happening and tried hard to hold back laughter. She pushed Ken's arm away from her shoulder in mock disgust.

"What are you doing! Don't try to act straight now!" She hollered for the entire parlor to hear. Several people stared at them.

Ken laughed nervously. "Mako! What are you doing." He mumbled under his breath. Makoto released her laughter at her friend's expense. He was extremely annoyed.

"Ken, your such a homophobe. Surprising since you and Shinji are practically a couple." Makoto teased.

"Yeah, yeah, don't be so jealous." Ken joked. He looked around the room again and spotted the tattoo artist. He was a big guy with long black hair pulled back into a ponytail. He also had scores of tattoos on his arms and wore a black leather vest over his greasy black wife beater. He sat at a desk as he changed a needle and cleaned his instrument. Ken gulped when he saw the needle. 'What are you doing Ken? You don't even like getting a flu shot.' He thought to himself. He began to feel a bit queasy and his eyes shifted towards the door.

"How about this one." Makoto shoved the tattoo catalogue into Ken's face. She pointed to a picture of a large tiger tattoo that covered someone's entire back. Ken almost thought he was going to pass out.

Makoto smirked. 'Its working. This is going to be the best punk ever.' She thought to herself. "What's wrong, Ken? You look a little pale."

Ken shook his head and stood up. "I can't do this. This has got to be the dumbest ideal we ever came up with. We're not crazy enough to do something like getting a permanent tattoo that we'll have to live with for the rest of our lives. I'm out!" Ken began to walk towards the door.

Makoto's jaw dropped in surprise. 'No way am I letting him mess this up! This is just too classic to give up on.' She quickly stood and grabbed Ken's arm.

"Come on, Ken. It'll be fun. Remember what we talked about? How it would be the ultimate symbol of our friendship."

Ken turned towards Makoto and laughed. "No. The ultimate symbol of our friendship is this." Ken lifted his middle finger to Makoto. Her face turned red out of both frustration and anger. She quickly shoved Ken's hand away.

"What's that suppose to mean!" Makoto asked sounding both confused and hurt. For a moment she had forgotten about the punk.

"It's a joke Makoto, relax!" Ken said feeling a little peeved. "Can we just leave now."

Makoto felt unusually sensitive today. "That's not just a joke! That must be how you really feel about us."

Ken looked completely irritated now. "What's wrong with you! Of course it's just a joke! You know you're my best friend." Ken didn't understand why Makoto was questioning him like this. Didn't she understand that she meant more to him then anyone else in the world? Did she not understand that she was his rock and that most of his confidence lied within her? Didn't she understand that he would lie, cheat, steal and probably kill for her? She was as much a part of him as he was himself and without her he would be lost. But she couldn't possibly know or understand those things because he didn't quite understand it himself. "Don't be stupid, Mako." Those were the only words he could manage to say.

"If its only a joke then why don't you show how you really feel and get the tattoo!" Makoto wasn't sure if she was serious now or if she was still trying to get Ken to fall for the prank. All she knew is that she was incredibly angry.

Ken rolled his eyes and headed for the door. "This is ridiculous. You're acting like a complete weirdo. Let's just go."

Makoto was even angrier now and she felt her breath get deeper and her chest heave up and down. "You're just a punk bitch! Don't be a pussy and back out of this because you're afraid of what my parents might think and your afraid of offending your precious mommy." Makoto said angrily. She quickly stepped back and covered her mouth when she had realized what she said.

Ken stopped dead in his tracks. He didn't dare turn around and face Makoto or he may do something he'd regret. Makoto had called him a punk and a few other words he rather not repeat in his mind. Being called a punk was Ken's ultimate button to push, but to have the words come out of his best friend, the one whom he put the most confidence in and the one who he believed knew him better than anyone else, was catastrophic to him. Especially when she knew how much those words hurt. He went through most of his childhood being tormented by those words… no, by those accusations. He felt as if the world around him had shaken.

He slowly turned and faced her. The look on her face was one of regret and sadness but it suddenly hardened when her eyes met his raging blue ones. If looks could kill she knew she would be dead on the spot. His gaze didn't leave hers for what seemed like a few minutes. His face was cold but his eyes were full of anger and rage. He walked past her towards the back of the parlor and sat in the chair.

"I'm ready." He told the tattoo artist but his eyes were still locked with Makoto's. Makoto began to feel panic as she realized what he was about to do. This was only meant to be a joke. He really wasn't supposed to get tattooed. She wanted to say something, anything but couldn't. She could only walk closer toward him. The artist prepared the needle and the ink. Ken pulled his hooded sweatshirt off along with his wife beater, exposing his muscular bear chest. His eyes remained locked with Makoto's as they continued their intense stare.

"I need to know what you're getting." The tattoo artist asked. Ken had forgotten about picking a tattoo. He was so determined to get one now that it didn't matter what it was anymore. He looked over at the designs on the nearest wall. A circular tattoo with wispy waves coming out from around it, looked like an Indian design for sun. "That one." He said nonchalantly before returning an angry gaze back at Makoto.

"Good choice." The artist said as he rubbed Ken's back with alcohol. Makoto realized that he was really going to go through with it. 'Ken don't.' She wanted to say something or to scream at least. But his gaze threatened her into silence.

"Here we go." The tattoo artist pressed the needle against Ken's skin. The sharp sensation of pain shot right through his body. It felt like a hundred bee stings. He wanted to wench and moan but he sat still, his eyes glaring at Makoto's. The anger he felt towards her almost overshadowed the physical pain he was enduring.

Although he tried hard not to show it, she could see that he was in pain because his eyes said it all. They were hard and almost lifeless. A glaze covered them as he tried to control his body from trembling.

Ken wouldn't remove his gaze from her eyes; he wanted to make sure that she knew he wasn't a punk. She looked away from him. She couldn't handle seeing him like this.

'You're so stupid, Ken.' She thought as she returned her gaze at him. 'You always have to be so damn sensitive and now look at what you've done. You got a stupid tattoo! A stupid tattoo that you'll have to live with for the rest of your life because my big mouth said something without asking my brain first.' A teardrop escaped her eye and she quickly turned and wiped it away. Tears continued to stream down her face, although she tried hard to will them to stop.

Ken saw her crying and looked down. His rage subsided and he felt as if a big delirious bubble had popped from around him. The realization that he was being tattooed hit him hard, but it was too late for regrets.

"All done." The tattoo artist rubbed Ken's skin with cooling liquid. He then gave him a mirror to hold up as he reflected his tattoo off a mirror he held behind him. He glared at it and felt faint. The black circular tattoo laid on his right shoulder blade and was no more than three inches in diameter.

"Not bad. You know it's a Tibetan symbol for life. It's supposed to have mystical powers, whoever wears it is guaranteed good luck and success." The tattoo artist said as he placed a bandage over it.

Ken felt like his stomach was going to jump out of his throat. "Right." He threw his wife beater and hooded sweatshirt back on and walked towards Mako. Her eyes were red and her face was still wet from all the tears she had wiped away. Ken felt his heart hit the ground and wished the floor would just open up and swallow him. 'I'm such an idiot.' He thought.

"Come on. Let's just go home." He said as he pulled the hood over his head.  
Makoto glared at him before punching him in the shoulder. She then turned around and walked back to the chair. "Give me the same thing." She said to the tattoo artist.

"What are you doing!" Ken yelled at her when he realized she was going to get a tattoo as well.

She glared at him as she pulled her tennis shoe off. "I want it right here, above my ankle. But make it a lot smaller."

Ken stormed towards her and pulled her out of the chair. "I'm not letting you do this."

She shoved him away and hit at his chest. "No! I'm getting it." She sat back down and glared up at him. "It was my stupid ideal in the first place."

"Do what you want." Ken turned his back towards her and stared at the ground. 'I can't stop her. She's too stubborn.'

Makoto felt her heart beating faster as the needle approached her skin. She let out a moan of pain as it touched her. Ken quickly turned towards her and she quieted when she saw the look of concern on his face. She wanted to look as strong as he did so she closed her eyes and willed her body to sit still. Her efforts were in vain because the expressions on her face revealed it all.

When it was over she released her breath and opened her eyes. She looked up and found Ken smirking at her.

* * *

Darkness surrounded them as they walked home, silent, in the night. Makoto glanced at Ken who was staring straight ahead. The hood from his sweatshirt covered his head and his hands were buried in his pockets. His face was cold and emotionless as he slowly chewed his gum.

She glanced down and saw the bandage right above her ankle. 'Stupid, stupid.' She shook her head and took a deep breath. The realization of what just occurred hit her hard, especially when she thought of the way she blew up at Ken. She knew that those feelings had been buried inside her for quite awhile, and that they were feelings of insecurity.

So much had changed over the past year, especially Ken starting high school. With his good looks and friendly demeanor he quickly became one of the most popular students at Cheery Grove High, and joining the basketball team didn't hurt either. Makoto on the other hand was stuck in Junior High for another year and life for her hadn't changed a bit. Being in separate schools for an entire year was hard for her, especially when her best friend had a whole new life that she wasn't apart of.

Ken didn't feel a change in his relationship with Makoto. In fact, he made an extra effort to spend time with her outside of school. Anyway, he was completely oblivious to his newfound popularity and his good looks. But that didn't put Makoto at ease, she was afraid that one day he would wake up and realize what a loser he had been wasting time with and leave her behind for good. She told herself that it was irrational thinking but she couldn't help the way that she felt. Already she had to share him with Shinji and the thought of someone new coming into the picture scared her with the thought of being left out in the cold. 'That wouldn't really be a bad thing would it?' She thought. 'I just verbally abused him and pulled a prank gone wrong that caused him to make a huge mistake. Yeah… who needs a friend like me?' Makoto sighed.

She glanced at him again and took a deep breath as she dug her hands into the pockets of her hoody. "Ken… I'm…" she started.

"Sorry?" Ken looked at her and his lips formed a tiny smile.

She nodded. "Yeah." They stared for a moment before she gave him a timid smile in return.  
Ken wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in close.

"I know. So am I."

"I guess we should get use to saying that because our parents are going to kill us when they find out."

"Well, at least we'll die together."

* * *

Hikari and Taichi Kino played Monopoly as they set in the living room. Taichi was deep in thought and hadn't realized that it was now his turn to go.

"Hello! Earth to Taichi. It's your turn, Hun." Hikari said while waving a hand in front of her husband's face.

"Huh… oh sorry." He came back to consciousness. Hikari rolled her eyes and giggled.

"What were you thinking about?" She raised her left eyebrow and looked at him suspiciously. "Were you day dreaming about your Mistress again." She joked.

"What… no I called her this morning." He said with a devilish grin. Hikari threw a pillow in his face.

"Ha ha, very funny." She said before taking a sip from her coke. "But seriously, what's on your mind?"

Taichi sighed and looked down, feeling embarrassed. "It's about the kids. I've been thinking lately… about what you said, you know… about the kids growing up. And I know its stupid but I just can't help but to think… what I mean is that Makoto is a beautiful girl and… and Ken, well he's a teenaged guy and I know how teenaged boys are because I was once one."

Hikari smirked. "Yes, I remember."

"But what I'm trying to say is… do you think that they're… you know."

"Huh?"

"You know!"

"What?" Hikari was now holding back laughter.

Taichi's face was red from embarrassment. "You know what I mean…" He lowered his voice and shifted his eyes from one corner to the next, sure that no one was around to listen. He bent forward towards his wife. "Are they doing it?" He whispered.

"Who!" Hikari fell back into the chair laughing. Taichi was annoyed with his wife's antics.

"This is not a joke, Hikari. For all we know Ken could be impregnating Makoto at this moment under the boardwalk!"

Hikari composed herself and sat up. "Oh gosh, Taichi. When did you turn into my father?"

He was startled by her words. "What! I am nothing like your father."

Hikari raised her eyebrows and looked him in the eye. "Sure, sure. You really should hear yourself right now." She smirked and shook her head. "Really, Taichi. There's no need to worry."

Taichi's face became hopeful. "Really? You think so."

She nodded her head in confidence. "I'm sure. They're definitely not doing anything. I doubt the thought has ever crossed either one of their minds. They're like brother and sister and that's how they see each other."

Taichi sighed from relief. "But how can you be so sure?"

"Woman's intuition." She grinned. Taichi sat back into the chair relieved.

"I completely trust you."

"Yeah, just give them another year and they'll be all over each other like rabbits."

Taichi jumped out his chair. "What!"

Hikari laughed. "I'm just kidding, relax."

He sat back and gave his wife an evil glare.

"Sort of." She laughed.

The doorknob turned and the front door opened. Makoto and Ken stepped into the room quietly. Taichi and Hikari snapped their heads towards the intruders. They stopped in their tracks and stood like statues. They were shocked to see the two adults sitting in the living room. They had hoped that the parents would be upstairs in bed or out in the back yard when they came in. That way they could have one more night of rest before being killed off.

Taichi and Hikari stared at them. The look of surprise in their eyes was suspicious. "What did you kids do tonight?" He asked.

Makoto and Ken looked at each other nervously. They weren't sure if they wanted to tell the truth and get it over with or if they wanted to have one last peaceful night of sleep.

"Nothing." Makoto said before walking towards the steps. Taichi surveyed his daughter again and spotted the bandage above her ankle. He quickly marched towards her.

"What's that?" He asked while pointing to the bandage. Makoto glanced at it and felt her stomach jump.

"A bandage." She said while stepping up the stairs.

"Stop." Makoto stopped in her tracks and turned to face her dad. "Let me see it." He demanded.

"No! For what?" She turned around and continued to walk up the steps. Taichi, angry, grabbed his daughter's arm and pulled her towards him.

"Show it to me right now!" Makoto saw the rage in her father's eyes, something she had rarely ever seen. She reluctantly bent down and pulled the bandage off, revealing the tattoo.

Her mother gasped and walked towards her to get a closer look. Her father was speechless and all the blood had left his face.

"How could you do this to yourself. You have such beautiful skin, how could you mark your body like this?" Her mother shook her head in disbelief.

"You have a tattoo!" Makoto reminded her.

"Yeah, but I didn't get one when I was fifteen. I don't believe this. You've really done it now Makoto, you've really done it."

Taichi turned towards Ken, his face pale from shock. He looked Ken in the eyes and shook his head. "Ken, I know you're too smart to do something this stupid. Please tell me you didn't get one too." Taichi's deep brown eyes seemed to be pleading with him. Ken felt as if he was choking. He admired and respected Taichi so much. He was the only father figure in his life. He didn't want to lose him by disappointing him this way but he knew he could not lie to him. Ken looked down at his shoes.

"Yeah. I got one too."

Taichi sighed and shook his head. Hikari felt faint.

"Your mother is going to kill us, Ken." She said as she placed a hand on her forehead.

"Just go to your rooms, both of you. We'll talk about this in the morning." Taichi said exhausted.

Makoto stormed up the stairs. As Ken made his way towards the steps Taichi stopped him by placing a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Ken, I know it wasn't your idea." Taichi said as he squeezed Ken's shoulder. "I have a crazy daughter. Watch out for her. She'll get you into a world of trouble."

Ken smirked and went to his room.

* * *

Makoto was awakened by the sound of screams, moans and banging against her bedroom wall. She tossed and turned in bed before placing a pillow over her head.

'They're up to it again.' She thought as she tried to tune them out. 'Why do they have to be so loud!'

The room fell silent for a moment and Makoto removed the pillow from her head. 'They're done. Thank goodness, now maybe I can get some sleep.' Makoto rested the pillow underneath her and felt herself slipping into a dream.

"Hikariiiii!" Makoto jumped up, startled by her father's scream. She felt her bed tremble as a loud bang was heard against her wall.

'That's it. This is so sick.' She jumped out of bed and slipped her matching pink linen pajama pants on and grabbed her pillow. She walked out of her room and down the hall before knocking on the backroom door. She waited a minute before turning the knob to let her self in. After finding the door locked, she banged against it hard.

The door flew open and a topless handsome blond with messy hair and black rimmed glasses stood before her in his long green pajama pants.

"Let me guess, they're at it again, huh?" Ken said as he stood in the doorway.

Makoto shoved past him and headed to the bed. "Do you have to ask." She said irritably. "And why the hell was your door locked. Were you playing with little Ken again?" Makoto said as she flopped into the bed. Ken blushed and scratched the back of his head. Makoto smiled at him. "Which one was the lucky hand tonight? Righty or Lefty?"

Ken glared at her as he closed the bedroom door. "Yeah, keep up with it and you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight."

"Sorry." Makoto said as Ken climbed into bed.

"Umm hmm." Ken closed his eyes and pulled the covers tightly around his shoulders.

"No, I mean about what happened today." She said in a soft voice.

Ken turned around to face her. Her emerald eyes glistened in the darkness.

"We already apologized, remember." Ken said as his head laid only inches away from hers. "You don't have to do it again."

Makoto nodded, her face rubbing against the pillow. "I know but this whole thing was all my fault." She said before gulping. "I really didn't want to get any tattoos in the first place I was just trying to…"

"Freak me out?" Ken interrupted.

Makoto's eyes widened. "Yeah, how did you know?"

Ken chuckled. "How long have I've known you?"

She smirked before glancing down. "I also wanted to apologize for going off on you like that. I know how much I offended you…" Ken stared at the blanket and gulped hard as well.

"I really didn't mean to hurt you, it just… came out, you know." She finished. Ken looked up and sighed.

"I know. But I overreacted." The two stared at each other in silence.

"I was really mad at you. For a long time." Makoto said.

Ken looked confused. "Why?"

Makoto turned toward the ceiling and flapped her arms unto the bed. "I know it's really stupid. But ever since you started high school I've felt like you were leaving me behind. I mean, you were off having the greatest year of your life while I was stuck in another year of mundane junior high… alone." She turned back, facing him again. He looked at her attentively.

"You turned into the most popular kid in school who everyone wanted to hang out with or hook up with…"

"What." Ken said.

"…or … Ken you're so oblivious. Anyway, your life changed while my boring life remained the same. I'm just afraid that you're going to wake up one day and realize what a loser you have been wasting your time with and cut me from your life completely."

Ken stared at her quietly before laughing. Makoto sat up and punched him in the chest. "What are you laughing at."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Ken asked. Makoto rested her head on her knees.

"Nothing."

"You've said some dumb stuff before, but this takes the cake. ME drop YOU! Are you crazy! You have no idea." Ken said in an angry voice. He was shaking his head in disbelief and put his hands over his face.

His comments were brief but they resonated with her. She laid herself back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"If it makes you feel any better than you should know that there's no one I would rather share a permanent tattoo with than you." Ken said. They stared at each other.

"Me too."

"Good night, Makoto." Ken said as he turned his back towards her.

"Good night, Ken."

Makoto lay in bed thinking about the day's events. She then thought about what Ken had just said to her and sighed. Her insecurities were calmed and she realized how ridiculous she had been. Ken was her best friend and always would be. That she was sure of.

She sat up and her long brown hair fell over her shoulders. She stared at Ken. He was sound asleep, his hair messy and glasses still on. The moonlight through the window reflected on his skin, illuminating it. For that moment he looked like the twelve-year-old boy who hit her in the face with a basketball four years ago. 'You're not that same little boy anymore, are you?' Makoto thought. She leaned over, pulled his glasses off and placed them on the nightstand. She then tucked herself back under the sheet before falling asleep.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, Makoto and Ken nervously picked at their blueberry pancakes as Taichi blissfully hummed and whistled while he flipped pancakes at the stove. Taichi almost seemed to be unaware of the kids as he made breakfast. It was apparent that he had a good night and a refreshing sleep since he was in such an intoxicated mood.

'I know why you're so happy.' Makoto cringed at the thought of her mother and father's "activities" from the previous night.

She and Ken expected to have their heads bite off that morning by her parents since they were to discuss the kids' punishment. Instead, Makoto's father didn't mention a word about the tattoos and her mother wasn't out of bed yet.

'Maybe they forgot.' She thought, but dismissed that notion when she remembered how angry they had been.

Suddenly, the kitchen door swung open and a ray of sunshine entered the room. Makoto's mother stood in the doorway in her peach silk robe that matched the pink in her cheeks. Her long brown hair shined in the sunlight and her emerald eyes twinkled. Her face looked relaxed and her body language did as well. Hikari was glowing as she gave them a huge smile.

"Good morning, kids." She said as she made her way towards her husband. She pulled her fingers through Taichi's long black hair.

"Good morning, beautiful." Taichi turned towards his wife and gave her a soft kiss before kissing her again. The two of them still looked like they were in their early thirties but they were both in their early forties. They had been married for over eighteen years but they still resembled the high school sweethearts they once were.

Their kiss was long and passionate causing Makoto to feel both embarrassed and uncomfortable. Ken blushed and looked away as the two adults displayed their affection for each other in front of them.

"Hello! Do you not care that we're setting right here in the very same room with you." Makoto said annoyed.

The two adults quickly parted from each other and wiped their mouths.

"Oh! Sorry Makoto… we forgot." Hikari said.

"Yeah and I'll be lucky if I ever forget that image in my life." Makoto said indignantly as she rolled her eyes. Ken kicked her under the table and glared at her. Reminding her that they wanted to stay on their good side.

"Well, I only hope that you'll meet and love someone enough that you wouldn't mind kissing him, even if that meant embarrassing your kids." Hikari said cheerfully.

"Yeah, well I'm never getting married and I'm never having kids so you don't have to worry about that."

Taichi and Hikari glanced at each other and smirked. Taichi cleared his throat and looked over at the two kids sitting at the table.

"About the tattoo incident…"

Makoto and Ken sat up in their chairs anticipating their punishment.

"… We were thinking about it and realized that we did a lot of dumb stuff at your age and it is a tattoo, something you're going to have to live with for the rest of your lives…"

Makoto and Ken both groaned at the thought of being stuck with the tattoos forever.

"… And that's punishment enough so we're not going to further punish you ourselves."

Makoto and Ken glanced at each other, surprised by how lenient her parents were.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Kino." Ken said relieved.

"Well, you still have to worry about your mother Ken, and I don't think she'll be too happy about it." Taichi said.

Ken looked down and sighed. "Yeah, I forgot about that."

Makoto snickered at her friend who then kicked her under the table.

"Not so fast Makoto. Only to make it fair to Ken we decided to give you whatever punishment Kathy decides to give him."

"That's so unfair." Makoto protested as Ken laughed at her.

"Well that's life. Now get the heck out of here before we change our minds." Taichi said.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Makoto and Ken ran out the back door of the house.

Taichi turned toward his wife and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Now, where were we?" Taichi said as the two leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

That day, Makoto entered a skateboarding contest and performed impressively as Ken cheered on. She came in third place and was the only girl to end in the top ten. Immediately after, Ken treated the two to burgers and milkshakes at their favorite restaurant and dared Makoto to ride a horse along the beach that evening. Makoto was terrified of horses but never one to turn down a dare she accepted the challenge.

Later that evening they went to the stables. The horse tamer instructed them to wear riding boots and lent both of them a pair. Makoto put hers on and found them hard to walk in and tripped a few times. Ken laughed before taking a good look at her.  
She wore a white wife beater with tiny denim cutoff shorts and wore her hair up in a lose bun. Her long tan legs were accentuated by the leather cowboy boots. Ken thought she looked incredibly cute. He realized he was blushing and felt a little embarrassed.

"Having a hard time already and didn't even get on the horse yet." Ken joked at Makoto's expense.

"Shut up, Ken!" She said as she reluctantly mounted the horse. As the two left the stables and made their way down the beach, Makoto held onto the horse tightly. She nervously stared at the sand at each step it took, afraid that it might go haywire and knock her off. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before resuming her gaze at each step the horse took.

The sun peaked over the ocean and as it was setting. The ocean reflected the sun's image like a mirror and the sky was shades of dark orange, blue and purple all at once. It was a beautiful sight, Ken thought. He looked over at Makoto and was taken aback. She was nervously riding the horse as she had been before, hands tightly clenching the strap and eyes fixed on the sand before her. But this time she looked so different. Her brown hair was lightened from the sun's rays and was illuminated as individual strands blew in the cool breeze. Her tanned skin was almost golden and accentuated her nicely toned body, especially her slightly muscular arms. Her long golden legs held tightly to the horse, the muscles in her thighs were flexed from squeezing the horse so hard. A light sweat covered her skin causing the golden girl to glisten. Her calf muscles were clearly in use as her boot covered feet braced safely in the foot holders. Her face was as tanned as the rest of her body, but her cheeks were rosy. Her emerald eyes sparkled as she looked up and faced the boy who was starring at her. Ken forgot to breathe for a moment, never in his life had he seen someone so beautiful. It was Makoto he was looking at, the same girl he knew for years, his best friend, but never had he seen her the way he saw her now. She was beautiful.

"What!" Makoto exclaimed, worried by the boy's intense stare. He looked slightly unconscious, or high.

Ken, realizing he had been staring, quickly looked away and faced forward. His face turned a deep shade of red from embarrassment. He was silent for a few moments, unable to find words to say.

"I was just worried about you, you looked a little scared that's all." Ken said defensively.

Makoto rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well I was worried about you. You looked a little lost."

Ken stared straight ahead, afraid to glance at the girl to his side. He worried that if he looked at her again it would confirm that she really was as gorgeous as he had just seen her, and that maybe he wouldn't be able to take his eyes off her again. Ken had a weird feeling in his tummy and didn't want to look at her the way that he had ever again. She was practically his sister for goodness sake. Besides, she was just a skinny tomboy who needed to take some serious lessons in the art of being a girl.

Ken decided to peak back at her, this time he was sure that she would go back to looking like the same old Makoto, and he would realize that he had just been hallucinating a moment before. He took a deep breath and slowly turned his head towards her. When his eyes were finally fixed on her, he saw that she was still glowing and as beautiful as before. She turned towards him and lifted a suspicious eyebrow and he quickly looked away again.

'Damn! She really is gorgeous.' He thought angrily to himself. 'Since when did you become beautiful.' Could it be that she had been gorgeous all along but Ken never noticed before? He glanced at her again just for confirmation purposes, and yep, she was still beautiful. Ken shook his head. 'This isn't right, you really shouldn't look so good.' Ken didn't know what this meant, did it change things between them, and will he never look at her the same way again?

Suddenly, as if it specifically happened to ease his fears, Makoto let out the loudest burp that Ken ever heard.

"Excuse me." Makoto said in a sugary sweet voice as she mockingly covered her mouth. She then laughed. "That was a good one."

Ken was disgusted, the rotten smell of the belch reached his nose and he immediately felt his stomach churn. He covered his nose and glanced at her sternly. "That was so disgusting. I can't believe you just did that."

Makoto laughed. "You ought to be thankful that it didn't come out the other end."

Ken laughed with her before pausing. She was still as beautiful as she had been a moment ago, but she was back to being the same old Makoto. He let out a sigh of relief. He no longer felt attracted to her and his normal brotherly affection returned. 'I guess I'm just realizing that my best friend is a hottie.' He smirked to himself.

"Speaking of gross, how about my parents this morning. All of that PDA in the kitchen made me want to gag." Makoto made a retching sound.

"I actually think it's pretty funny… and hopeful. I mean they've been married for eighteen years and they're still in love. It kind of gives me hope for the future."

Makoto hissed. "Whatever. You would think they would be bored of each other by now, instead they're still going at it like rabbits."

Ken laughed. "That's what I mean. To be in love like that after all this time is unbelievable. It's like a one in a million chance that you'll meet someone and be in love with that person forever. Your parents are lucky people." Ken glanced over at Makoto. "You're lucky to have them. When my parents were married there was constant arguing in our house. They were both so miserable that they made me miserable along with them. When my parents finally decided to split my dad ran off to America and I haven't seen him since. So when I say that you're lucky you should really listen because it's true." Ken said in an almost angry tone.

Makoto stared at him for a moment before looking down. She never realized how blessed she was to have her parents. Especially compared to Ken who had a horrible childhood because of what his parents went through around him. He even had an awful relationship with his father, if you could even call it a relationship. She felt guilty for having complained about them.

"I guess I am."

"I just hope that my marriage will be more like theirs and not resemble my parents'."

"Thinking about marriage already, Ken." Makoto laughed. "You're such a girl. I already know that I'm never getting married and never having kids. I want to live my life only for myself and be able to pick up and go whenever I please. I'll never get lonely because I'll leave a trail of lovers behind in every place that I visit."

"Oh, so you'll have hoes in different area codes, right."

Makoto smirked. "You've been listening to too much rap music, but yeah something like that."

Ken shook his head. "Yeah, alright. You'll meet someone someday who will make you change your mind and you'll want to do the family thing. Love can do that to you, you know."

"Oh! Since when did you become such an expert on love, Ken?"

"I know a thing or two about it." Ken's cheeks turned red.

"Really, so are you saying that you've been in love before… or you're in love with someone right now."

"Umm… maybe."

"Well, let me guess. Could the lucky girl be a red head by the name of … Miaka Kawa."

Ken's face turned red.

"Oh gosh Ken, you get wood just thinking about her."

"I do not!" Ken protested.

"Well you were calling her name last night in your sleep."

Ken's face turned an even deeper shade of red. "No I wasn't! You're lying." Ken's voice cracked and squeaked, revealing that he wasn't sure if she was lying or not.  
Makoto laughed.

"Sure you weren't. But seriously Ken, you haven't even asked the girl out and you've been in like or 'in love' with her since forever, since before I've known you."

"I know that, you don't have to keep reminding me. Besides I plan on asking her out this year."

Makoto rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that's what you said last year, the year before that, the year before that year and…"

"But this time is different. Last year she was still a junior high school kid while I was a high school freshman. She'll be entering high school this year along with you, remember? You're in the same class."

"How can I forget. That little prick."

"Don't talk about her like that! She's a sweetheart. She would never hurt a fly. Besides she's super smart, incredibly beautiful, friendly…"

"Pure as the driven snow, a real saint, yeah Ken I've heard it all before. Spare me." Makoto was annoyed.

"Don't be so mean. I don't know why you dislike her so much. I really…" Ken hesitated. "Care about her."

Makoto stared at him, then faced forward. The two rode in silence for a few minutes. It was getting dark and their ride was almost over, the stables could be seen at a close distance.

"So… do you love her?" Makoto asked hesitantly, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"I don't know. All I know is that she's the first thing I think about when I wake up in the morning and the last thing I think about before I go to bed. I know that when I think about her it makes me happy, and when I see her I don't feel like myself. I know that she makes me feel things that I can't really explain. I don't know if that's love, but all I know is that I need to be with her."

Makoto was taken aback by his words, she wasn't sure what she was feeling inside. She just stared at him silently.

* * *

Later that evening, Ken, Makoto and her parents enjoyed the amusement park on the boardwalk. They played games, ate pizza and ice cream and enjoyed the cool breeze from the ocean. To end the evening they decided to ride the Ferris Wheel.

All four of them squeezed into one compartment. Hikari and Taichi sat next to each other as Ken and Makoto sat across from them. The wheel turned and Makoto felt her stomach jump as the compartment left the platform and dangled in the air. As they were lifted up they took in the view of the lights of the amusement park as well as the ocean. Taichi wrapped his arm around Hikari and she leaned into him. The two looked warm and content in each other's arms. Ken and Makoto smirked at each other before Ken turned and stared out the window. He seemed to be longing for something or for someone.

'How can he look so lonely.' She thought. She realized that he was thinking of a particular someone and how he wished that that someone were here with him now. Makoto felt her heart beat faster and a feeling of sadness crept in as she stared at him. She wasn't sure if she was feeling his loneliness or if she felt lonely since her best friend was so close yet so distant in thought. Instinctively, without realizing what she was doing, she wrapped her arm around his and leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. For that moment she felt warm, safe and… content. Ken glanced down at her and wrapped his arm tightly around her, pulling her in closer. He then returned his gaze out the window, without noticing the smile that Taichi and Hikari gave each other.

* * *

The next morning seemed to come so quickly. It was their last morning at the shore and the family had packed everything up and was ready to move out of their summer home. As Taichi, Hikari and Ken loaded the car, they realized that Makoto was missing. Ken looked for her in the house but found her out in the back sitting in the sand and looking at the ocean. He quietly sat next to her.

They starred at the ocean for a few minutes before Ken reminded her that it was time to go.

"I want to stay here forever." Makoto said, not moving an inch.

"Well, you can't. So come on before your parents decide to leave us behind."

"Ken, I feel like if we leave now were never going to come back here. I don't know but something feels different, like it will never be the same for us. If we go back home we can never come back here again. Am I making any sense." She said.

Ken sighed as he stood. "No. But when do you ever." He held out a hand for her and she smiled as she grabbed it and he helped her up. As Ken walked through the house, Makoto turned and took one last look out onto the ocean before heading to the car.

* * *

_Out on the road today, I saw a DeadHead sticker on a Cadillac  
A little voice inside my head said,  
"Don't look back. You can never look back"  
I thought I knew what love was  
What did I know?  
Those days are gone forever  
I should just let them go but-  
_

_I can see you-  
Your brown skin shinin' in the sun  
I see you walkin' real slow; smilin' at everyone  
I can tell you my love for you will still be strong  
After the boys of summer have gone _

Akilah's note:  
Whew, I finally got that chapter done. It only took me two years to do it. (lol) No, I wrote this over a period of a few weeks, abandoning it and then coming back to it when I felt like it. Now that it's finished I feel good about it. I really wanted to write a chapter that centered on our two favorite characters and their relationship with each other. It has been four years since we left off in chapter two and they have grown a lot. I thought it would be a gag or missed opportunity if I just threw them into the first day of high school, getting them involved in situations and interacting with other characters without explaining where they've been and how they've changed over the past few years. I think this chapter did the trick.

I used the song 'Boys of Summer' by Don Henley because I thought it fit this chapter so well. In fact, I got the ideal for this chapter from listening to that song. Thanks Don Henley.

Anyway, check back for Chapter 4: 'Knocks Me Off My Feet'. Makoto starts her first day of High School and things get... umm... interesting. Will Ken finally ask Miaka out, or will he chicken out? Hmm… you'll have to wait and see, plus the return of our favorite bad boy Shinji along with princess Miaka, Yuki, Touji and who can forget Hitomi. Whew, I can't wait. Don't worry, its already finished and will be posted in two more weeks.

God Bless,  
Akilah 


	5. Chapter 4: Knocks Me Off My Feet

By Your Side – Chapter 4: 'Knocks Me off My Feet'

By Akilah

Note: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and sorry that it took so long for the next chapter. Shout outs to **Aqua Rhapshody**: You'll see, and maybe this chapter will gave you some answers. **Jupiter Fan:**Your review is what made me get up off my lazy butt and finally format it. **Princess Jupiter:** Thanks for the review, I hope you'll still be excited for the next chapter after you read this one. **Athena Kyle**: Sorry for the long absence. I understand the almost fainting thing, lol, I promise not to be so long with the next chapters and thanks so much for sticking around and still reading. I thought I lost all of the original readers for sure.

Just so no one is confused, in Japan High School is for three years. It starts at 10th grade and ends at 12th. Makoto is starting 10th which makes her a freshman, Ken is in 11th which makes him a junior

Disclaimer: I do not own sailormoon or any of its characters. All original characters belong to me. The lyrics are from the song "Knocks Me Off My Feet" by Stevie Wonder. I do not own that either.

* * *

I see us in the park  
Strolling the summer days of imaginings in my head  
And words from our hearts  
Told only to the wind felt even without being said

I don't want to bore you with my trouble  
But there's somethin' bout your love  
That makes me weak and  
Knocks me off my feet

I don't want to bore you with it  
Oh but I love you, I love you, I love you,  
I don't want to bore you with it  
Oh but I love you, I love you, I love you  
More and more…

Ken glanced at the clock to his left. The bright red numbers showed that it was only six am. He had been lying in bed anticipating the coming day. It would be his first day back to school and he would officially be in eleventh grade, no longer a freshman! Most importantly, Miaka Kawa would be starting high school today and that meant they would be in close proximity of each other once again.

Ken also knew that now was the time to do something that he'd wanted to do for years, and that was to finally ask her out. He didn't know exactly how he was going to do it or how he would know when the right moment was. The only thing he knew was that he was finally going to do it, and that he had to do it soon before some other guy got to her.

He sighed and rolled over on his bed. He closed his eyes and a picture of Miaka's face floated into his thoughts. He smiled when he remembered where that image of her came from. It was the first time he had ever seen her and she was only six years old, Ken had only been seven. He thought back to the very moment.

At seven years old Ken was a gawky and skinny kid who wore glasses. He had little social skills since he was an only child who was smothered by his over bearing mother. So naturally, he was picked on often and was labeled a nerd ever since he could remember.

One day after the school bullies Shinji and Touji had dumped and attempted to flush his head down a toilet, Ken came running from out of the bathroom. He ran as fast as he could, while carrying an enormous book bag and praying that his glasses wouldn't slip off his wet face. His clothes were soaked and water dripped from them onto the hallway floor. Many students laughed as he ran past. Some were pointing and talking loudly about how ridiculous he looked. Ken had no time to care, he just wanted to get away from Shinji and Touji before they caught up to him and finished killing him off.

A kid in the hallway poked his foot out and Ken tripped over it and fell face forward onto the hard marble floor. The hall exploded with laughter. He slowly turned over onto his back and stared at the light on the ceiling. He didn't want to get up. He didn't even want to move an inch. 'What's the point?' He thought. 'No one even cares that I could have broken my neck. They probably would've laughed if I had anyway. Maybe they all want me dead like Shinji does.'

Suddenly Ken saw an angelic face overhead starring down at him. For a moment he thought he really had died and that an angel was standing over him to take him away to heaven.

"Are you okay?" Asked the little angel. She held out her small hand to help him up and Ken stared at her for a moment before grabbing it. She pulled him to his feet before he reluctantly let go.

After staring at her for a moment he realized that she wasn't an angel but a little girl he had never seen before. She wasn't just any girl, Ken quickly realized, but the most beautiful girl he ever laid eyes on. She had a creamy complexion and little freckles covered her nose and cheeks. Her hair was bright red and pulled into two braided ponytails.

Ken stood there staring at her, unable to speak. His clothes were still soaked with water and students were staring and laughing at him, but he didn't care. The red haired girl stared back with a look of concern upon her face.

"Come on, Miaka." Said another girl with long black hair. She walked over to the red haired girl and grabbed her by the arm. "He's a geek! Don't talk to him." She pulled her away and dragged her down the hall. Ken continued to stare and the red haired girl looked back and frowned.

'Miaka.' He thought. 'Her name is Miaka.'

That had been nine years ago. Ken was now sixteen and so much had changed since then. Shinji was no longer dumping his head into toilets but was now one of his best friends and he was no longer an awkward gawky kid, he was nearly a man. But there was one thing that hadn't changed for him; Miaka Kawa was still the most beautiful girl in the world.

Ken smiled before jumping out of bed excitedly and hopping into the shower.

* * *

Makoto yawned as she pulled a pair of baggy gray knee length shorts on. The shorts were so large that she needed to borrow one of her father's belts to tighten them around her waist in order to keep them from falling. She threw a white tee shirt on, that had the name of one of her favorite rock groups, over her sports bra. She walked over to a mirror and hurriedly pulled her long brown hair into a ponytail. She threw on a pair of black and white checkered Vans shoes and quickly ran out of her room, down the stairs and into the kitchen. 

"Morning, Dad." She said as she walked towards her father who was standing at the stove making French toast, eggs, and bacon.

"Morning, high school girl." He said and leaned in towards Makoto as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Yum! Smells good." Makoto stuffed a piece of French toast into her mouth as she walked towards her mother and planted a kiss on her cheek.

Makoto's mother, Hikari, slapped her butt. "Don't eat yet, I want to take pictures of you going off to your first day of high school." Hikari said while putting film into her camera. Makoto rolled her eyes and swallowed her toast.

"What for! You act as if I'm going off to college and you'll never see me again."

Hikari laughed. "You know I take pictures of you every year on your first day of school." She brushed a strand of hair out of Makoto's face. "And you've gotten so pretty. I'm surprised a model scout hasn't swept you off to Europe yet."

Makoto squished her face in disgust at her mother's comments.

There was a knock at the back door and Ken walked in. He sat down at the table after greeting every one. After the family ate breakfast together the kids got up to leave.

"Wait you two. I want to take some photos of you guys so can you stay for a minute?"

Makoto groaned and rolled her eyes and Ken happily put his arm around her and smiled brightly. The two kids posed a few times and gave a few silly faces for the camera before leaving and getting into Ken's car.

Once inside the car Makoto turned the radio onto her favorite rock station and cut the volume on blast. Ken covered his ears after putting on his seat belt.

"What the heck!" He quickly turned the volume down.

"What you do that for, I like that song!" Makoto protested.

"I don't care." Ken said while pulling out a CD and popping it into the player. "'Cause in my car, we listen to my music." A slow R&B song began to play out of the speakers. Ken cut the volume up. Makoto rolled her eyes and leaned back into her seat, irritated by the boring song.

They drove in silence for a few minutes. Ken was eager to discuss what was on his mind with Makoto but was unsure how to bring the topic up. Whenever he opened his mouth to speak he quickly shut it, afraid of sounding like an idiot. He was rarely nervous when it came to discussing anything with her, but this time it was different for some reason.

Makoto had dozed off after listening to Ken's R&B CD. She had already been tired from having to get up so early that morning.

"Makoto." Ken said. She woke up and turned her head to glance at him.

"Yeah, Ken." She said while rubbing her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were sleeping."

"No, no. I'm awake now. What's up." She sat up in her seat. Ken cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

"Remember when I told you about finally asking Miaka out?" He said nervously, his voice cracking. He suddenly felt too shy to look at her.

How could she forget? Ken had discussed his feelings for Miaka with her just a few days ago and she had felt very uncomfortable listening.

Realizing that she had been staring at him for the past minute, she suddenly remembered to blink. She turned her head and looked out of the passenger's window for a moment and sighed before looking back at him. "Yeah, of course I remember." She said, then rolled her eyes, sure that Ken wasn't looking to see it.

"Well," Ken said while looking straight ahead, still too embarrassed to look her in the eye. "I plan on asking her out sooner than later. Like this week."

She looked down at her hands and played with her fingers. It was suddenly becoming harder to breath. "Oh." That was the only word that managed to escape her lips. She tried to think of something more to say; something much more encouraging but failed.

Ken who was startled by her silence glanced at her, forgetting his embarrassment. She quickly straightened up and looked at him.

"That's great. You should go for it." She said while grinning. Ken felt that it seemed a little insincere but ignored the thought.

"I mean… the thing is… well… I don't exactly know how to ask anyone out and you know that I've liked her for so long that you know… I'm a little bit nervous about it. I mean… what I really need is your encouragement and your support… If that would be ok with you, that is." Ken said. He took in a deep breath and sighed heavily.

Makoto gapped at him. She now felt a little confused. "What do you need my support for. You're a regular pimp aren't you." She suppressed a smirk.

"Ha, ha. You know what I mean. I mean… just be there for me, you know. When I see her in the hallway and my legs turn into putty I need you to shove me towards her anyway. And when she finally turns me down I need you to be there to build my shattered ego back up. Look, I just need you to be my support. Don't let me chicken out of this ok. You've never let me chicken out of anything else before and I need you to have my back on this one too." He finished. Makoto sighed.

"Ok, but you owe me big time. Just be ready to build my ego back up if it ever gets shattered." She grinned at him and he smiled back at her.

"Thanks, Mako." Ken said as he pulled into a parking space in the school lot.

They got out and Makoto sat on the hood of the car while Ken leaned against it. It was a warm day in early September and many students were talking loudly and greeting each other in the large parking lot. Makoto sat cross-legged with her skateboard on her lap and rolled her eyes when a group of giggling girls waved at Ken from across the lot.

"And you say you're not a pimp, huh?" Makoto joked.

"What? What are you talking about, I just know them from class. Well, I know two of them from class last year. The others are just friends of theirs I guess."

Makoto smirked at him. "Oh." She said as she nodded her head. Ken shoved her and she shoved him back. Pretty soon they were laughing and play fighting in front of his car. They paused when they heard a motorcycle drive into the lot.

A dark haired boy parked the bike before getting off and walked over to the crowd of girls who had waved at Ken a few minutes before. He was tall and had a dark tan, deep brown eyes and a thin but muscular built. He wore a plain white tee shirt and baggy jeans that sagged and were only held up by his belt. He leaned into one of the giggling girls and wrapped his arms intimately around her waist while she wrapped hers around his neck. He looked over across the lot and saw Makoto and Ken. He winked at them and untangled himself from the girl. She looked very disappointed as he walked away.

As he walked toward them he smiled widely. Ken returned the grin and laughed excitedly. Makoto only stared at him with a nasty expression upon her face and her arms crossed.

"Shinji, my man!" Ken walked over towards the dark haired boy and gave him a manly one-arm hug. "We're officially juniors. Can you believe it? It seems like yesterday we were scrawny little freshman like Mako over here." He laughed as he pointed back at Makoto with his thumb. Makoto, who wasn't so amused by the joke, slapped his hand away from her.

Shinji smiled. "What's up, Mako." He said while shoving her shoulder with his fist, as if he were greeting Ken's kid brother. Makoto, who still wouldn't smile, looked down at her shoulder as if something dirty just touched it. She looked back at Shinji with an evil stare. He looked slightly offended by this but continued to smile at her although the edges of his mouth were starting to drop. He cleared his throat and looked back at Ken who gave him a 'forget it' type of look.

"I've got to go." Makoto said. "I'm suppose to meet up with Yuki." She hopped onto her skateboard and pushed off. "See you later, Ken!" She shouted as she skated out of sight.

"What's up with her?" Shinji asked. Ken shrugged.

"She's always like that around you, isn't she. Don't pay her any mind, that's just Makoto for you." He said while rolling his eyes.

Shinji shook his head. "Anyway, you see those chicks over there." He said while glancing at the group of girls he had just been standing with. "All of them are hot. Except for that one in the green shirt, but anyway most of them look good, man!" He shoved Ken. "You see that one with the mini skirt?"

"Yeah." Said Ken while looking at an attractive blond with a very short denim skirt and red pumps.

"I hit that." Shinji said casually.

"No, when?" Ken said, while trying to get a better look. Shinji laughed.

"While you were on vacation with you dear Mako, having fun building sand castles and strolling along the beach with her parents…" Shinji said with a tiny smirk on his lips. Ken threw him a nasty look. He laughed. "I was getting it on with that gorgeous long legged blond over there. We got it on in public. She's a freak, that one." Shinji laughed.

"You're kidding me right?"

"I kid you not my virginal friend…" Ken threw Shinji another nasty look. "It was in the park. On a bench to be exact. She got a few splinters… but what's pleasure without a little pain?" Shinji grinned.

Ken shook his head and laughed at his best friend. "No wonder Makoto recoiled under your touch. You're a filthy man, Shinji."

Shinji laughed. "Look, all of those girls over there would give anything to be able to spend one night with you, or one quarter of an hour with you, whatever as long as its sufficient time to get the job done."

Ken looked at him as if he were crazy. "I don't think so, and even if that were true you know me. You know how I am and what I stand for. I'm not like you I can't do stuff like that."

Shinji shook his head. "I know, I know. You're waiting for your perfect angel. And speaking of, what's the deal with that?"

Ken took a deep breath and looked away from Shinji. "I'm asking her. I'm gonna ask her to go to the Harvest dance with me. I'm serious about this, I've made up my mind." Ken faced Shinji who was now looking at him quietly. He didn't have a trace of a grin on his face. Instead, he patted Ken on the back.

"Go for it man. That's your woman! You've been waiting for her all these years, its time that you did something about it. You know I've got your back. So if she breaks your heart I've got chicks that can track her down and jump her for you." Shinji smirked.

"Whatever, man."

"Yo, it looks like your chance is gonna come sooner than expected." A red convertible pulled into the lot driven by Touji. His sister Hitomi in the passenger's seat while Miaka Kawa sat in the back.

Touji parked and all three of them exited and walked towards Ken and Shinji. Ken's stomach felt like it did a somersault as he watched Miaka. Her curly red hair was shoulder length and framed her creamy white complexion. A few freckles lay upon her tiny nose right underneath her big bright blue eyes. She was smiling widely and showed off her perfectly straight teeth. The pink dress that she wore looked like a linen shirt that was much too long, with a white belt looped around the waist. She was petite but shapely.

The two siblings, Touji and Hitomi, were both good looking. Touji was not as tall as Shinji and Ken. He was about 5'9". He had light brown hair and hazel eyes. Hitomi's black hair was waist length and she was very petite but always made sure she showed off her figure with revealing clothes. Today she wore a black tube top with tight capri jeans.

"What's up, fellas." Touji said before pouncing on each of them.

"Get off me!" Shinji said as he shoved him away.

"I can't help it, I missed you all summer." Touji laughed.

"Sorry, can't say the same for you." Shinji told him coldly. Touji pouted his lower lip exaggeratedly before turning to Ken.

"You missed me didn't you?" He asked as he pinched Ken's cheeks.

"Of course I missed smelling your stinking ass." Ken said as he shoved Touji's head away. All three of the boys laughed. Hitomi rolled her eyes.

"You guys are such assholes. I can't even get a 'hello' or 'how was your summer'. That's the polite thing to say you know." She said.

Ken smiled. "Well hello, Hitomi." He wrapped his arm around her. "How was your summer?" Hitomi threw his arm from off her shoulders and laughed.

"Too late now. Besides, there's someone else that you have been rude to. You haven't even acknowledge her with a glance."

Ken felt his face warm and was sure that he was blushing. He looked over at Miaka who was blushing as well. She grinned at him and he felt as if his heart was going to beat out of his chest.

"Hello, Miaka." He said softly. He was amazed that he managed to say that straight. Miaka smiled more widely and her face turned a deeper shade of red.

"Hello, Ken." She looked down at her shoes before glancing over at Hitomi. Both girls were smiling widely now.

"How was your summer?" He asked her, feeling a bit more comfortable.

"Great… yeah… it was good." She said, she seemed to be nervous. An awkward silence fell as they both stared at each other.

"My summer was good too!" Touji said loudly, breaking the silence. Shinji gave a small laugh as he smoked on his cigarette.

"No one cares how your summer went, Touji." Ken told him loudly. Everyone laughed except for Miaka.

"Well, I know my man here got laid multiple times." Touji said while shaking Shinji's shoulder. Shinji rolled his eyes at him and continued to smoke his cigarette. "I wasn't so fortunate since those French chicks weren't as easy as I thought they would be." The guys laughed again. Hitomi rolled her eyes and grabbed Miaka's wrist.

"The three stooges have finally reunited!" Hitomi exclaimed loudly. "Come on Miaka, let's leave these love birds alone." She pulled Miaka away with her, but the red haired girl turned and gave them a small wave goodbye. Ken continued to gape in her direction even after the two girls left the parking lot.

"You've got it bad, man." Touji said as he patted Ken on the back.

* * *

Yuki checked her watch. 'She should be here by now.' She thought. She tapped her foot against the grass of the school lawn. She had been waiting for Makoto for the past fifteen minutes. She was anxious to share something very important with her. She also wanted to see how Makoto would react to her makeover. Her natural light brown hair was now dyed blond, and she wore contacts instead of glasses. She wore a khaki mini skirt, a white tank top, and brown sandals. 

"Arggh!" She heard someone scream and turned to the direction it came from. A few students were running out of the way, and a few were shouting as Makoto skated down the railing of a staircase.

"Get out of the way!" Makoto shouted as she landed on the ground. Yuki laughed. 'So typical Makoto.' She shook her head and waved her arm so that the other girl would be able to spot her. She caught Makoto's eye and she skated towards her.

"Nice entrance." Yuki smirked. Makoto laughed.

"You look great!" Makoto said as she surveyed Yuki. "That hair color looks great on you. And look, your showing off your legs!" She pointed to Yuki's exposed legs. "You never did that before. But you look so damn sexy!"

Yuki hit Makoto hard on the arm and laughed. "Whatever."

"No, no you really do. The guys are gonna love it! You just may catch yourself one this year."

Yuki blushed. "Well, there is one guy in particular that I'm hoping will like it." She said as she looked down at her feet.

"Ken, right?" Makoto said seriously.

"Yeah." Yuki said while looking up at her. Makoto groaned.

"Why don't you forget about that oblivious freak! He's known you for four years but still hasn't seen what a great person you are. I'm starting to think there's no hope left for that idiot boy." Makoto rolled her eyes. "Look at you, you can get a much hotter guy who worships the ground you walk on."

Yuki frowned and sighed. "I was hoping you could help me out a bit, you know… sort of persuade him to look my way. Maybe drop a few hints about what a great girlfriend I would be."

Makoto looked down. She had just promised Ken a few minutes ago that she would help him get Miaka, now Yuki wanted her to promise to help her get Ken for herself.

Yuki continued. "Look, you know how much I like Ken. And I don't think its just infatuation… I mean… I think I love him." Yuki turned away from her. Makoto sighed. She was almost sure that there was no way that Yuki actually loved Ken. She was only fifteen for goodness sakes and they hadn't even been on a date yet. Still, Yuki was her best friend and she wanted her to be happy. After all, Yuki was a much better catch for Ken than that hideous Miaka Kawa. Maybe she could convince him to take a better look at her and at the same time support him in his pursuit of Miaka. Ken would clearly see that Yuki was the better girl, and being the smart guy that he is will pick her in the end. Makoto felt good with this reasoning.

"Right, I'll help you. No need to worry. Consider Ken your man!" Makoto said. Yuki turned around enthusiastically.

"Really, Makoto? You'll help me?"

Makoto grinned. "Of course. You're my girl, what am I here for."

Yuki jumped up and gave her a tight hug. "Oh my gosh! I promise you'll be the maid of honor at our wedding."

"Yeah, just don't make me wear a hideous dress." She joked.

"Hey, guys!" Three girls walked up to them. They were their friends Risako, Momo and Kaori.

"Wow Yuki, you look hot!" Momo said. Yuki blushed.

"Thanks." She said, feeling self-conscious.

"Yeah, love the hair." Risako said.

"And the legs." Kaori added. Risako, Kaori, Momo and Makoto laughed. Yuki's face turned red and she desperately wished everyone's attention would focus on someone else or something else.

"Oh my gosh, Makoto! Is that a tattoo." Risako pointed to Makoto's ankle tattoo. She frowned. She had forgotten about the darn thing, and almost felt like telling the girls that it was temporary.

"Yeah." She said. She scratched the back of her head and looked away from them. She had already told Yuki about it over the phone, but wasn't planning on telling anyone else any time soon. The three girls stared at her with their mouths open in shock.

"No way!" Risako exclaimed.

"Rebel, rebel, Mako." Kaori grinned.

"Well it is kind of hot!" Momo said after taking a better look.

"Why did you get it?" Risako asked.

"Long story. I'll just say that it was sort of a joke that got out of hand. Ken got one too." Makoto said.

"Ahh." All three of the girls said in unison. "That's so sweet." Kaori said.

"What's so sweet about it!" Makoto shouted, annoyed. The girls laughed.

"You two are so in love and don't even know it." Kaori said.

Makoto rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. She was use to the girls making those ridiculous accusations, yet they still annoyed her. "How many times do I have to say it! Ken and I are just friends! We never have been more than that and never will be!"

"Oh never say never, Hun." Kaori said. The other girls laughed at Makoto's frustrated face.

"What I don't understand is that Ken is so hot and yet you act as if he's your brother." Risako said.

"Yeah, and these two have even shared a bed together and they never did anything. I wouldn't be able to take it if I was you. I would jump on that boy and show him what Momo is all about." Momo laughed. The other girls giggled.

"You guys are so perverted and sick. At least I've got Yuki on my side, right." Makoto turned desperately towards Yuki who laughed at her.

"He is hot. You already know how I feel about that." The other girls patted Yuki on the back.

"That a girl, Yuki." Momo said.

"But Makoto and Ken are just friends and always have been. And I would like them to keep it that way. That means more Ken for me." Yuki finished. The girls giggled along with her except for Makoto.

"Speaking of tattoos, I've heard that Shinji has a huge dragon tattooed on his back. My neighbor Tomoko had a little fling with him this summer and said that his 'package' is huge." Kaori said. A few of the girls gasped and giggled but Makoto felt as if she were going to be sick. She grabbed her stomach and turned away from them.

"Why did you have to say that. I don't want to know what's under his dirty draws." She leaned over a bush. "I think I'm going to puke."

"Oh don't be so dramatic. You know that he's hot. You're just jealous because he's taking time away from you with your precious Ken." Kaori added.

"Whatever! I don't understand you girls. Drooling over guys that aren't even remotely attractive. I'll admit that Ken is handsome, and I'm only saying this in a sisterly way, but he is by no means worth lusting over. And that Shinji, oh don't even get me started, that little slim ball." Makoto shook her head in disgust.

The other girls gaped at her. "Makoto, I'm starting to think you're a lesbian." Risako said. Makoto laughed.

"I'm secure enough in my sexuality to not be offended by that. But I will tell you who is hot." Makoto nodded her head towards a skinny boy with long brown hair and a skateboard in his hand. He was standing under a tree and talking to a few other kids. The other girls nodded their heads in agreement.

"Not bad, pretty cute actually." Momo said. The school bell ring and the girls ran into the building for homeroom.

* * *

Makoto and Yuki were relieved to have the same homeroom. They weren't as excited when they realized who would be sharing it with them. Hitomi and Miaka Kawa walked in a few minutes after them. Makoto groaned and Yuki rolled her eyes. Hitomi glared at them and flipped her hair over her shoulder as she walked past their desks. Makoto suppressed a laugh at her dramatics. Miaka however stopped in front of Makoto's desk. 

"Hi, Makoto." Miaka said softly. She seemed to be a little nervous and her cheeks turned pink. Taken aback, Makoto glared at her before mumbling hello back. Miaka, who was looking a little insulted, walked to the back of the class and sat next to Hitomi.

Yuki's jaw dropped from shock and she stared at Makoto. Makoto shook her head and crossed her arms.

"Since when has that girl ever said 'hello' to either one of us in the past four years." Makoto asked.

"I've known her for over ten years and she's never spoken to me once either." Yuki said. Makoto turned back to glance at Miaka.

"What's up with her?" Makoto said. Worried that there was more behind Miaka's hello.

After homeroom Makoto and Yuki picked out lockers in the hallway. They found two together and began decorating them. Makoto hung a few pictures of her favorite rock bands, along with a drawing of herself that Ken drew and a few photos of herself with friends including Yuki and Ken.

Yuki hung a mirror on the door of her locker along with a picture of Makoto and herself and an old picture of her with her mother and grandmother. She put a hairbrush, comb, hairspray and lipstick on the top shelf of her locker.

"Becoming a little vain now, aren't we?" Makoto asked Yuki as she observed the cosmetics that the other girl had stored in her locker. Yuki blushed.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with having a little pride in yourself." Yuki mumbled. Makoto smirked and shook her head. 'She sure has changed.' She thought.

"Maaakooo!" Makoto turned around and saw Ken walking towards her along with Shinji and Touji. Makoto beamed.

"Keeeen!" She laughed. "How has your first day been so far?"

Ken and the guys stopped in front of her. "Great." Ken said as he leaned against a locker. "All three of us are in the same homeroom." Makoto observed the other boys, Touji was observing the many girls that were walking past him in the hall and Shinji was staring straight ahead with his hands in his pockets looking as if he'd rather be anywhere but there at the moment.

"Oh, I feel bad for your homeroom advisor." She joked. Ken playfully poked her in the stomach and she let out a scream. Touji looked at her finally.

"Hey, Mako." He said quietly. Makoto didn't get along too well with Touji or Shinji, but they all tolerated each other for Ken's sake.

"Hey, Touji." Mako said. She looked over at Shinji who seemed determined to not look at her. She rolled her eyes. She then shoved Ken.

"I'm surprised by you, Ken. I never knew you were so rude to Yuki." Makoto said. Ken looked confused for a second before glancing over to the blond that seemed to be hiding behind her locker door. Yuki stepped away from her locker reluctantly and gave a weak wave.

"Yuki!" Ken said, shocked. His eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his sockets and his mouth was opened wide. Shinji quickly averted his gaze to Yuki and stared at her in disbelief. Touji laughed. Yuki blushed. She was a little embarrassed by all of the attention, especially Ken's attention, but Touji's laugh made her feel even worst. She wasn't sure if they were staring because they didn't recognize her or because she looked silly. She looked down at her shoes, wishing that the ground would open up and swallow her. Makoto gave her a little shove and smiled at her reassuringly.

"You look great!" Ken exclaimed. The words seemed to come out his mouth before he realized it. Yuki looked up, stunned, and stared at him. Her face was now completely red and she looked over at Makoto who gave her the thumbs up.

"Thanks." She said, not looking at him. Ken straightened up and beamed at her.

"You look really nice." He said as he observed her surprisingly developed figure.

"Yeah… nice." Touji said as he stared at her legs. Yuki blushed even harder. She then noticed that Shinji was uncharacteristically smiling at her. She frowned and glared at him. He wiped the smile off his face and looked down at his shoes before clearing his throat. Yuki had never completely forgiven him for what he had done to her four years ago. It was quite a traumatic experience for a girl to be attacked and robed in an empty alleyway, and Yuki remembered the incident every time she looked at him.

"Yeah, she's hot!" Makoto said and Yuki shoved her.

"Yeah, I say that you and I agree on something." Touji said as he continued to eye Yuki. Yuki looked at him in surprise and he grinned at her. She rolled her eyes and tugged at Makoto's arm.

"Come on, Mako. We're gonna be late for class." Makoto grabbed her notebook and slammed her locker shut, startling the boys who had been goggling at Yuki.

"Bye, guys." Makoto said as they left.

"See ya." Ken said.

"Bye, Yuki." Touji gave Yuki a little wave. Yuki eyed him in disgust.

"Yuki's a hottie!" Makoto teased. Yuki blushed.

"Stop it." She said uncomfortably.

"Did you see the way that Ken looked at you. I don't think I've ever seen him look at anyone like that before. He was clearly into you."

Yuki blushed. "You think so?" She asked hopefully. She had been waiting four years for Ken to notice her in a romantic way.

"Oh yeah, and he wasn't the only one. Touji couldn't keep his eyes off you. And Shinji even smiled at you, and he hardly ever smiles unless he's smiling at one of Ken's stupid jokes." Makoto said.

Yuki didn't know what to think. Her head felt light as they made their way to Geometry class.

* * *

Ken sat in his Advanced Chemistry class taking notes as the professor lectured. The bell had rung five minutes before and they were already taking notes on their first day of class. 

There was a knock at the door and Ken looked up to see who was entering the room late. A pretty red haired girl timidly walked into the classroom. 'Miaka!' Ken stared at her in shock. 'Wait, there's no way that she could be in this class. She's only a freshman, maybe she got lost or something.' He thought.

Miaka walked to the professor's desk and asked if it was in the right class. After checking his roll sheet, the professor pointed at the station that Ken was sitting at. Miaka caught his eye and beamed. Ken felt his heart beating so hard and so fast he was almost sure that the rest of the class could hear it. Miaka sat next to him and he stared at her.

"Hey, Ken." She said as she continued to smile at him. Ken couldn't find words to say back to her so he just continued to stare. Feeling a little uncomfortable Miaka looked away from him and stared down at her fingers that were curled up on the desk before pulling out her notebook. Ken looked away finally and returned his gaze towards the professor. His hand shook as he tried to write and he glanced over at Miaka to see if she had noticed. She looked over at him and he quickly returned his gaze back to the professor as if he had been staring at him the entire time.

He suddenly realized that he had not been breathing for the past minute and gasped loudly. Miaka whipped her head back towards him and stared at him for a second. He was breathing erratically and felt as if he might be having an asthma attack.

"Are you okay?" She asked, looking concerned. Ken nodded, afraid to look at her.

"Are you sure?" She asked again, not completely convinced. He nodded again. "Because if you aren't I could get you some water, or walk you to the nurses office or something?" She said, now completely ignoring the professor and forgetting to take notes.

"No, no. I'm fine." Ken finally faced her. He breathed heavily as he stared at her misty blue eyes and creamy complexion. He continued to stare at her unblinking, for almost an entire minute. Miaka, feeling a little uncomfortable, turned back to face the professor and continued taking notes. Ken, realizing he was staring, looked away from her finally and resumed his note taking. Stealing glances at her for the remainder of the class.

When the bell finally ringed Ken packed quickly, determined to runaway from this embarrassing situation as soon as possible. 'I made a complete fool out of myself.' He thought. 'She thought I was having some kind of asthma attack.' He groaned as he threw his books into his bag.

Miaka looked over at him nervously. "So… I guess we're lab partners." She said with a small smirk. Ken gapped at her. He didn't know why he hadn't realized it before. Miaka Kawa was now his one and only chem. lab partner. This was like something from out of one of his fantasies. He and Miaka would be sitting and working together on class assignments for the entire school year.

"Yeah… yeah. I guess we are." He said, not sure if he should be happy or distressed about this. Miaka smiled at him brightly. He gazed at her before he remembered something.

"Wait… how did you get into this class? You're only a freshman. I mean… I had to bust my butt to get into Advanced Chemistry and so did most of the seniors."

Miaka laughed. "Well, I've always sort of been like a science fiend. And I'm a little obsessed with Chemistry. You know… I had like the whole chem. set when I was a kid and I use to do all sorts of experiments. I even made a facial cream for Hitomi once in seventh grade and it was pretty good too- well for about a week, before mysterious spots started appearing all over her face."

Ken laughed and shook his head. Miaka laughed with him. "Then when I was in middle school, my mother enrolled me into this evening science program. It was very extensive. We focused mostly on bio and chem., but I'm more of a chemistry freak. Anyway, I also went to Tokyo this summer for a special chemistry program for high school students. It was great and it guaranteed me a spot in this class, so here I am."

Ken was impressed. He had no idea that she was so smart. "Wow." They laughed again before starring at each other. Miaka was smiling brightly and Ken was smiling at her as well. Miaka looked down at her watch and realized that it was almost time for their next class.

"We should be getting to our classes." She said.

"Huh, oh yeah." Ken blushed. "Yeah, we should." They walked out of the door together.

"Well, my class is this way. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Miaka said.

Ken nodded. He felt disappointed to be parting with her. He would have liked to stay in her company all day.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Miaka walked away and Ken watched her leave. As she was about to turn into a corridor, she looked back and waved at him.

Makoto ate lunch with Yuki, Momo, Risako and Kaori that day. As they sat at their table, Makoto told them about Ken, Touji and Shinji's reaction to Yuki's makeover.

"… Ken was just drooling at her. Then I was like 'Yuki's a hottie!' and get this… Touji… Touji goes 'Well I think we have something we agree on.' And he says this while he's staring at Yuki's legs." Makoto said matter-of-factly.

"Woah. Oh my goodness! Touji was like all over you, Yuki." Momo said.

"Yeah, it sounds like he was making it kind of obvious." Kaori added. Yuki blushed for the hundredth time that day.

"It wasn't at all like that. Makoto's exaggerating." Yuki defended.

"What? I'm not exaggerating. You know that I don't exaggerate when it comes to stuff like this. All three of those boys were staring at you like you were a piece of meat. Dogs… all of them. Even Ken." Mako said before eating a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

"Well I wouldn't mind being stared at like a piece of meat by the three hottest guys in school." Momo said.

"I second that, except that Touji is sort of a goofball, and he's not as hot as Ken and Shinji." Risako said.

"There's nothing hot about Shinji." Yuki said. Risako, Momo and Kaori laughed.

"What's up with you two and the 'I Hate Shinji Blango' club?" Kaori joked. Yuki and Makoto looked at each other before staring down at their plates.

"Oh look, speaking of the three hottest guys in school, here comes one." Momo said. Ken walked to their table and wrapped his arms around Makoto's shoulders. He squeezed her tightly and pulled her out her chair. She protested but he was too strong. He quickly sat down in her seat at the table and smiled at the girls as if nothing happened.

"Hello ladies." Ken said as he smiled at each one of them. Yuki suddenly felt the urge to stare at her plate.

"Ken! Get up!" Makoto said as she shoved and hit him from behind. Ken tried to ignore her.

"How was your first day of high school? Good I hope." Ken said. Makoto hit him across the head with her notebook. Ken shoved her away and held her back with his arm, all while staring at the girls. Momo, Kaori and Risako laughed. Yuki felt like she was going to be sick.

"Good." Momo blushed. Ken rested his chin on his fist and stared at her sweetly.

"I'm glad to hear that." He said. He then looked over at Kaori who was smiling brightly. "How about you?" He asked. Kaori giggled.

"Much better since I've seen you." Kaori flirted. Ken sat up in mock surprise.

"Really, I feel so special." Ken said. Yuki glared at him and felt her heart drop. Ken was flirting with everyone at the table. She no longer felt special about having had grabbed his attention earlier that day. She looked down sadly. He didn't so much as acknowledge her individually when he sat down.

"You're going to feel so abused if you don't get out of my seat!" Makoto threatened him. Ken looked over at her.

"You're welcome to sit on my lap." Ken said. Risako whistled and Kaori volunteered to sit on his lap instead.

"Okay, Mr. Flirt. That's enough. Your feminine whiles may work on others but not with me." Makoto said seriously, her arms crossed. The girls laughed and Ken's cheeks turned light pink.

"Okay, okay. You win." He said as he stood up. Makoto sat back down and Ken grabbed an empty chair from a nearby table and squeezed himself in between Yuki and Makoto. Yuki felt all the blood drain from her face and rush to other parts of her body as Ken sat next to her. Her body temperature went up when she smelled Ken's cologne. Her mind felt a little blank and she was sure that if anyone tried to talk to her she would be unable to string two words together.

'Please don't talk to me. Please don't talk to me.' She thought as she imagined fumbling on her words in front of him.

Ken slowly looked over at her. "How's your day going, Yuki?" Ken said in a quieter and much more serious tone than he used with the other girls. Yuki's body stiffened and she accidentally slid her turkey off her plate onto the table.

"Fine." She said quickly while gazing at the mess she made. She glanced over at Ken who was looking at her attentively and then glanced at Makoto who was mouthing 'relax' to her. She looked away, took a deep breath and smiled weakly at Ken.

"How has your day been?" She asked him. He smiled at her. Makoto smiled brightly and gave her thumbs up.

"It's been great. And guess who's in my advanced chemistry class." He said excitedly.

"Who." All the girls said in unison.

"Miaka Kawa." Ken said proudly. Makoto looked at him as if he she was about to slap him. Risako, Momo, Kaori and Yuki groaned in unison.

"I don't understand why you think anyone else is interested in what classes that stupid girl is in." Makoto said, irritated by his lack of tactfulness.

"Yeah, don't tell us anything about her unless it involves some juicy gossip." Risako said. Momo and Kaori laughed.

"Oh well, it made my day." Ken said as he ate a piece of turkey off Makoto's plate. Makoto rolled her eyes and shook her head. She then passed him a note. Ken opened it discretely and read to himself:

Ken,

I overheard Miaka say that she's going to be hanging in town at the docks tonight. I think we should make an appearance too.

Mako

Ken nodded his head in understanding and stuffed the paper into his pocket. Makoto rolled her eyes and shook her head. She was only doing this because she promised Ken she'd help him. She did one thing for Ken so far, now she had to figure out a way to help Yuki.

"Thanks." Ken whispered to her. Makoto nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"Um… excuse me." Said a deep male voice. Makoto looked up to see who it belonged to and her eyes widened in surprise. Standing before her was the cute skater boy she had pointed out to her girls earlier that morning.

"Yes!" Makoto said excitedly without thinking. "I mean… hi." Makoto said softly. Skater boy grinned at her. The other girls were smiling widely and were looking from the skater boy to Makoto and back. Ken looked at Makoto as if he didn't know her.

"Hey. I saw you earlier today, skating off that railing and man you were cool. That was dope." The skater boy said. Makoto continued to smile even harder.

"Thanks." She said, her cheeks turning pink. Ken continued to stare at her. He had never seen her act this way before in his life. He then looked over at skater boy as if he were dirty. Skater boy looked over at him and felt a little intimidated. He awkwardly held out his hand.

"Hi, you're Ken Brown right." Skater boy said. Ken stared at his hand as if he didn't want to touch him.

"Yeah." Ken said plainly. The skater boy took his hand away. Makoto glared at Ken and shoved him in the shoulder slightly.

"Ah… that's cool man. You don't gotta shake my hand." Skater boy said. He then looked back at Makoto. "Hey, I'm Tenshi." He said brightly.

"Nice to meet you Tenshi. I'm Makoto." She said. Tenshi nodded his head.

"Nice. I was wondering if you wanted to hang sometime. We all skate at this park not too far from here, but its sort of hard to find, unless you're going with someone who knows exactly where it is." Tenshi said.

"Yeah! Sure. That sounds cool, yo!" Makoto said excitedly. Tenshi smiled widely.

"Great! I'll be seeing you around then, Makoto."

"Yeah. See you, Tenshi." Makoto said. Tenshi waved weakly to Ken and then to everyone else at the table before leaving. As he walked away Ken stared at him maliciously. Makoto looked over at him angrily.

"What's your problem? You were so rude to him!" He turned and looked at her.

"What do you mean. That guy is a total slim ball. Just look at his hair, he looks like he hasn't washed it in a year." Ken said. Makoto shook her head and laughed.

"This is so unlike you." She decided to ignore him and she stuffed her mouth with food instead. Risako cleared her throat before speaking.

"His hair was actually kind of sexy, Ken." Risako said. "Anyway. Mako, how cool was that! You just pointed that guy out this morning and said how hot he was, and he comes up to you and asks you out a few hours later. You really got some pimp skills, girl."

Makoto shook her head and laughed. "What are you talking about, he didn't ask me out."

"He practically did in his skater boyish kind of way." Kaori said.

"He's even cuter up close." Momo said. Ken groaned and got up from the table.

"Look, I'm going to hang with Shinji and Touji. I think I've had enough of all of this estrogen and shit." Ken said as he walked away. The girls looked affronted and surprised. Makoto stared at him angrily as he sat down at a table with Shinji and Touji.

"What's up with him!" Kaori said, insulted. Makoto shook her head.

"I don't know." She said as she watched him laugh with his boys.

* * *

Later that evening, Ken and Makoto planned to go downtown to catch up with Miaka. They were hoping that he would have an opportunity to ask her out. As they drove in Ken's car, they were silent once again. Makoto was angry with Ken over his histrionics from earlier that day. She decided not to mention the incident again, but couldn't help feeling a little hurt and confused by his behavior. 

Ken, on the other hand, was quite with nerves. He was completely anxious over the idea that he was finally going to ask Miaka out tonight after years of fantasizing about it.

He looked over at Makoto to think of something to say to take his mind off his nerves. He noticed that she was wearing a denim jacket and her hair was down. He really liked it when she wore it that way, he thought. Makoto looked over at him for a moment before looking back out of the passenger's window. Ken looked back at the road before pulling over in front of an old ragged house. Makoto was surprised by the sudden stop but recognized the house immediately.

"What are we doing here?" She asked frantically. Ken smiled at her.

"We're picking up Shinji."

Makoto shook her head. "I don't believe this, you didn't mention anything about Shinji coming with us. I could have stayed at Yuki's house if I knew he was going to be with you!"

"Oh, well. Too late now." Ken said as he nodded towards Makoto's window. She quickly turned to look out of it and saw Shinji walking out of his house. He smiled at her and nodded at Ken. When they made eye contact Makoto's face hardened. She immediately turned away and looked down at the dashboard.

Shinji jumped into the car and flopped down on the back seat. Makoto could hear him and felt the heat of his body in back of her, but she was too disgusted to look at him.

"What's up, man! Ready to do this?" Shinji asked as he shook Ken's shoulder. Makoto rolled her eyes and hissed. Ken glanced at her.

"As ready as I'm going to be, man." He said. Shinji laughed before looking at Makoto.

"What's up, Mako." She turned her head in the opposite direction and stared out of the window.

"Nothing." She said coldly. Ken smiled at Shinji and Shinji shook his head as he repressed a laugh. They pulled off and they made their way to downtown Cherry Grove.

As they walked along the business district, they stared into the windows of clothing shops and ate ice cream.

Shinji ate his playfully. He flicked his tongue over the tip of the comb and slowly and seductively licked the chocolate ice cream scoop. He made loud sucking noises as he sipped the melted ice cream from around the edges of the comb. Ken laughed. Makoto was furious with his rudeness.

"That is disgusting!" She said angrily. Shinji grinned at her and lifted his eyebrow while eyeing her up and down.

"You like that, huh?" He said with a wink. "Most girls tell me I'm good at it."

Makoto went red in the face while feeling her body warm to an uncomfortable temperature.

Ken laughed even harder and pointed at Makoto's blushing face. She had an urge to slap both of them.

"Good at what? Sucking Ken's dick?" She said while glaring at Shinji. Both boys stopped in their tracks.

"WHAT!" Ken said, shocked. Makoto smiled triumphantly. Shinji laughed.

"It ain't that kind of party, Mako." Shinji said, a small grin on his mouth.

"Oh really. With all the time you two spend together I'm surprised that it's not." She said while walking ahead of the two boys. They glanced at each other before running to catch up with her.

"Is that what this is all about? Is that why you hate me? You think I'm stealing your precious Ken away from you? You're jealous, right?" Shinji asked. He was still wearing that stupid smile on his face.

Makoto looked at him and gave a soft smirk. "No." She said softly. "I hate you because you're an asshole." Shinji's smile left his face for a moment before returning. Makoto smiled back at him and looked straight ahead. Glad that she was able to bring the boy to silence.

Ken suddenly shoved Makoto forcedly, knocking her into Shinji. She almost fell, but Shinji grabbed her before she hit the ground. Makoto looked up at his still face and felt his warm arm wrapped around her waist and his hand squeezing her wrist violently. She looked down at his hand and he let go of her. They straightened themselves up while comprehending what just happened to them. They turned and looked at Ken when they heard him laughing.

"Go and have sex already! I just thought I'd give you two a push in the right direction." Ken laughed harder at their stunned faces. Makoto glared at him in disbelief. Words could not express what she wanted to say to him. She turned and walked hurriedly away from the two boys.

Shinji stared at Ken who was still laughing. When he finally straightened up, Shinji shook his head at him.

"I thought she was your best friend, man." Shinji said.

"She is, but she needs to lighten up. She's too hard on you. You know that she is. Besides, it was just a joke… since when can't you take a joke."

Shinji shook his head. "Whatever, dude."

They walked on without Makoto for awhile and found her talking to Momo, Risako, and Kaori in front of a fast food restaurant. When she spotted them she waved goodbye to her friends and joined up with the two boys.

"Hey, Momo said that she saw Miaka over in BeBe, so she should be coming down to the Dock any minute now." She told Ken. Shinji stared at her, surprised that she no longer was angry. Ken didn't seem to have been bothered by her sudden change in demeanor.

They walked over to the Dock, a place where many of the town's teenagers came to hang out and over look the large lake that separated them from the next town. There were tables and benches for sitting and eating, and a fast food restaurant sat conveniently across from it.

"Let's sit over there, we can get a good look at everything from that spot." Makoto said while pointing at a bench. They all sat down and waited, as if they were hunters waiting for a deer to cross their paths. Ken sighed and anxiously played with his fingers. Makoto smiled at him.

After about fifteen minutes, Miaka showed up along with a group of chatting girlfriends. Makoto shook Ken's shoulder as the girls sat down at a nearby table.

"This is your moment, Ken! Go for it." She said excitedly. Ken felt as though he was ready to puke. His heart began to race and his palms felt sweaty.

"I don't know about this. Maybe this was a stupid idea. I don't think I can do it." Ken said as he stared at his shoes.

Shinji patted him on the back. "Yeah you can, dude. You're smart, you're handsome, you've got most of the female population at Cherry Grove High drooling over you, so there is no reason you can't ask her out." He said encouragingly. Makoto nodded.

"Right, you can do this. That girl is crazy if she turns you down." Makoto added.

"That's not true. I'm just a pathetic dork. Why would she want to go out with me." Ken said as he covered his face with his hands. Makoto and Shinji glanced at each other for support.

"All right, I've had enough of you putting your self down. Since when do I hang around pathetic dorks." Shinji said. Ken laughed hysterically and wiped his face with his hands. Makoto and Shinji glanced at each other.

"You alright, Ken?" Makoto asked, afraid for his sanity. Ken nodded his head.

"Just take a deep breath, man, and relax." Shinji said as he rubbed Ken's back. Ken took a few deep breaths and felt focused once again.

"You okay, now?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah, I think I can do this." Ken said.

"Yeah you can do this. I know you can." Shinji added.

"Yeah, Ken. This is nothing compared to you learning how to play basketball, right?"

Ken smiled. "Yeah."

"And you're damn good at that too, aren't you." Shinji said as he shoved Ken. Ken couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, you know you are."

"Right, right… you guys are right. I'm going to go on and do this." Ken said as he stood. Makoto and Shinji clapped their hands and whistled.

"Get 'em tiger!" Shinji said. He slapped Ken on the butt and growled like a lion. Ken looked around at him and laughed before walking towards Miaka.

As he approached the table of chatting girls he felt his heart beat speed up once again and felt an urge to run back to Makoto and Shinji, but he knew he would look like a complete dork if he did. He took a deep breath and continued on. A few girls from the table looked up at him as he approached, and giggled amongst each other. A few of them were whispering and smiling, all of them seemed to be having some type of reaction towards Ken except Miaka who was calmly sitting and staring at him. Her face was expressionless.

"Hey, Miaka." He said. Miaka blushed slightly. The girls at the table were now silent and starring at Ken intently.

"Hey, Ken." Miaka said. For some reason she didn't look too happy to see him.

"Hi, Ken." A girl Ken did not know greeted him from the table.

"Hey." He said distractedly. He looked back at Miaka. "Can I talk to you for a second?" He asked nervously. Miaka nodded and got up.

'This is finally happening. I'm really about to do this.' He thought. The two walked over to a quiet spot by the edge of the dock.

"What's going on, Ken?" Miaka asked. He took a deep breath. 'Here goes nothing.' He thought.

"I… I was just wondering if…" He stopped abruptly when a young man with dark brown hair approached them and wrapped his arm around Miaka's waist.

"What's going on here?" The young man asked as he held Miaka possessively. Miaka looked down and glanced over at Ken. The young man was now looking at Ken suspiciously.

"Ken was just about to ask me something." Miaka said. Ken felt his face go red as the young man gave him an intimidating look.

"Oh, yeah. What was he about to ask?" He asked Miaka without taking his eyes off of Ken.

Ken felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him. This guy was never part of his fantasy when he thought about asking Miaka out for the first time.

"I was just going to ask you if you had written down all of the notes in Chem. today because I missed a few things." Ken lied. Miaka looked surprised.

"Oh." She said. "Umm… yeah. I wrote them down. Do you want to borrow them in class tomorrow?"

Ken nodded. "Yeah, sure." He said with a defeated voice. He stared at Miaka who was now looking down at the ground.

"Bye!" The young man with brown hair said. Miaka turned around and gave him a small slap on the arm. Ken felt as if he wanted to jump into the lake and drown himself. Instead, he nodded his head and walked away.

He was too embarrassed to go back to Makoto and Shinji. He walked down the dock to a more secluded area and rested onto the railing as he stared over the edge onto the lights that reflected off the dark water.

Makoto and Shinji who had been watching the entire scene from their bench felt embarrassed for him.

"I don't think it went too well." Makoto said as the two of them stared at their friend.

"Who are you telling." Shinji said.

"I think we should go over there to comfort him." Makoto said as she got up. Shinji started to stand but before he could two girls approached him.

"Hey, Shinji." One girl said who was wearing a ridiculously tight pair of jeans.

"Hey." Shinji smiled at the two of them. Makoto rolled her eyes.

"I think I'm gonna hang out with these two, if you don't mind." Shinji said as he stared at the girl's jeans.

"Whatever!" She said irritably as she walked away from them towards Ken. When she reached him, she walked over to the gate silently, leaned her head on the railing and stared down at the water. Ken gave a hard sigh and buried his face into his arms. Makoto wrapped her arm around him and leaned her chin on his shoulder. Ken could feel her warm breath on his ear.

"I am such a loser." Ken said dishearteningly. Makoto sighed and wrapped both arms around his waist.

"You're not." She said as she glanced at him. Ken lifted his head up.

"But I made a fool out of myself." He said without looking at her. "And what's worst is that she already has a boyfriend."

"You didn't make a fool out of yourself. You tried to ask her out and if she realizes that then she should be honored. And if she didn't realize what you were doing than no harm done, I would just think she were a little slow." Makoto said. Ken groaned.

"And how do you know that was her boyfriend. It could have just been a friend or some random guy she went out on a date or two with. Besides, he didn't look like much, I mean compared to you really." Makoto said and she leaned her forehead on the side of Ken's.

"You don't have to lie." He said trying to suppress a grin. Makoto laughed.

"You're such a vain boy, aren't you." She said jokingly. Ken smirked.

"No I'm not." He said as he finally looked at her. They stared at each other and smirked. Their foreheads were still touching and they were now breathing each other's air. Makoto pulled away after a moment when she realized how uncomfortably close they were.

"Come on, let's go home."

* * *

The next day at school, Ken acted coldly towards Miaka. He didn't speak to her when she sat down next to him and only acknowledged her when she gave him a timid goodbye when class was over. He mumbled "bye" back to her with out looking at her face. 

During Makoto's English class, she turned around and stared at Miaka who sat in the back of the classroom with Hitomi. When Miaka looked up and saw that she had been staring at her, Makoto gave her a nasty look. She then turned to Yuki and slipped her a note that read:

Yuki,

Leave Ken up to me!

Mako

Yuki turned to Makoto and gave her a bewildered look. Makoto gave her a smile that she found suspicious.

That first week of school went by quickly and the weekend came before anyone had a chance to get use to their new schedule.

When Shinji woke up that Saturday morning he found himself in the shed in back of Ken's house. The events from the previous night came flooding back to him and he remembered the aching bruise on his cheek. He gently touched it and the bruise burned under his fingers. He leaned back and rested his head on the dusty wooden wall as he sat on a small cot. He closed his eyes and thought back to the first night he ever slept in the tiny shed.

It had been a rainy evening four years ago. He had only been twelve years old at the time and had just made a new friend, Ken. He was to meet up with him that evening and hang out with him at the mall. As he was walking out of the door his drunken father threw an empty beer bottle at his head. The glass bottle broke when it hit him since it had been thrown with such force. Shinji grabbed his head in pain and felt the warm blood seep over his fingers. He cursed at his father but it only infuriated the large man even more. He grabbed his son by the collar of his shirt and threw him against the wall. He then punched the boy in his stomach continuously until he puked. Shinji slid down the wall, fell onto his knees and cried from the pain.

"Don't you cry! Be a man!" His father slapped him across the face. "I ain't gonna have you acting like a little bitch!" He said as he kicked his son in the butt.

"Now get the hell out of here! I don't even want to look at your ugly ass!" The man screamed.

Shinji glared up at him as he sobbed and stood as quickly as he could. He then ran out of the house and found Ken standing outside under an umbrella. Ken looked frightened and Shinji knew that he had heard everything. He tried to walk forward and act as if nothing happened, but he stumbled as his stomach and head pained him. Ken quickly walked towards him and helped him up. The small blond haired boy threw Shinji's arm around his shoulder and wrapped his own arm around the taller boy's waist.

As they walked in the storming rain, Ken continued to hold Shinji up as he held the umbrella. They were both soaked since the wind blew the rain right under the umbrella, but Ken still held it up faithfully. He didn't say anything throughout the entire walk and Shinji was extremely grateful for this. He didn't want to talk about it, he couldn't bear anyone knowing how weak he was, and how he let his father beat him all the time.

When they stood in front of Ken's house. Shinji protested. He didn't want to go inside and have Ken's mother see him in that condition. Ken did not argue but took him around to the back of the house instead. There he showed Shinji the shed and they walked in.

The dusty little room held gardening equipment and was made out of wood, though it was surprisingly warm inside. Ken switched on the one light bulb that hung from the ceiling and sat Shinji down on a cot that was in the corner. Ken left him alone for a few minutes but he quickly returned with blankets, dry clothes and food. He wrapped a warm towel around Shinji and wiped the back of his head with a warm and damp rag. As Ken sat next to him, aiding his wound, Shinji could feel the warmth from the other boy's body. He closed his eyes and let Ken tend to him. He could only remember ever feeling so warm and so cared for when his mother was alive.

When Ken finished, Shinji felt cold once again and the pain returned. The thought of his mother had touched a wound within him that hurt and stung deeper than any bruise his father ever gave him. He felt warm tears escape his eyes that would not go back no matter how much he willed them too. He didn't want to cry in front of Ken. He never wanted to cry ever, he was a man! He wanted to prove it to his father, but the tears that ran down his face would not allow him too. He turned and looked at Ken who was staring at the ground. Shinji leaned his head on the other boy's shoulder compellingly; he did not understand why he did it. Ken reluctantly wrapped an arm around the other boy and Shinji sobbed even harder.

The two of them sat there together in that shed that night. And Ken did not let go of Shinji until they awoke the next morning.

Now, four years later, Shinji found himself in the shed once again. This time he was alone like most of the nights he spent in it. Ken had given him a key to it years ago, it was a haven for him whenever things got too ugly at home. Once again, he had a bruise that his father had given him the night before, but this time was different. He was no longer the scared little boy he was before, he was now a man, and last night he had proven it to his father.

"I thought you were in here." Ken said as he walked into the shed. Shinji smirked.

"And how did you know that?" He asked. Ken shrugged.

"Just a feeling I guess." He surveyed Shinji's face before sitting on the cot next to him. "Your dad went off again last night?" He said as he stared at Shinji.

Shinji nodded. "Yeah." He said before laughing. "But you don't have to worry about it happening anymore. I doubt he'll lay a hand on me again."

Ken looked confused. "Why do you say that?"

Shinji gave a small laugh. "Because I almost killed him last night." He faced Ken and smirked. "When he punched me in the face, I don't know, but something just happened inside of me. This rage came out of my stomach and filled my entire body. I looked at him and I forgot who he was for a second… He was no longer my father but this pathetic old man who thought he could hit me and get away with it. I looked at him, and it must have been a hell of a look because he backed away and looked scared as hell. The next thing I know I punched him with all the strength I had." Shinji shook his head as he thought back.

"Ken, he fell back! My father fell from a hit that I gave him. Its like I always thought he was invincible, that he was the strongest man in this world and that I was weak. When he would hit me it was like I was paralyzed or something, I couldn't run away from him… I couldn't hit back. But last night I knocked him to the ground. And it felt so good!" Shinji gave a small laugh.

"As he was laying there he looked up at me, it as if he were begging me to just walk away and leave him alone. But watching him lay there, so weak and so defenseless, made me think of the way my mom looked when he would take a beating out on her. I remembered how he beat the life out of her, and how I would wish that I were big and strong so I could beat the life out of him. Then I thought of all the times he beat the life out of me, and I just went crazy. I kicked him over and over and over again. I kicked him in every part of his body that I could reach. Then I started punching him, and I punched him so hard on his face that it was all bloody after I was done. He cried for me to stop and I laughed. I laughed so hard and then I spit in his face." Shinji laughed hysterically.

"He looked so scared. And I left, I walked out and left him there alone." Shinji paused and stared at the wall. "I never felt so good in my life, Ken."

Ken stared at him but didn't say anything. Shinji leaned back against the wall and looked at his best friend. "I had to leave… before I killed him." He said quietly. The two boys looked at each other in silence.

Shinji broke their stare by shaking his head and wiping his face with his hand. He cleared his throat. "So, um… you gonna show me that tattoo that you got. I already spotted Mako's above her ankle."

"Oh, yeah. Yeah." Ken said before removing his shirt and revealing his tattoo.

"Wow." Shinji laughed. "I never thought I'd see the day. Ken Brown has a tattoo." Shinji said as he touched Ken's back and traced the outline of the tattoo with his fingers. "Not bad, though. It's quite sexy, actually." Shinji joked. Ken threw his shirt back on.

"Alright! I know you want my body, but must you make it so obvious." Ken said. Shinji laughed.

"I'm a ho, so I can't help it." Shinji joked. They both laughed and the tension that was in the air earlier disappeared.

"So… you and Mako getting matching tattoos. When are you two going to realize you're in love." Shinji laughed. Ken threw a pillow at him.

* * *

Makoto waited in front of the movie theatre for her friends to arrive. She was wearing a soccer jersey, jeans, a pair of white tennis shoes and her hair was pulled up in a ponytail as usual. She checked her watch. 'They should be here any minute now.' She thought and smiled to herself. 

Yuki was the first to arrive. She wore a sleeveless yellow sundress that was short enough to show off her pale but shapely legs. Makoto whistled when she saw her.

"Looking good, Mama." Makoto said as she shimmied. Yuki blushed.

"Stop it." She said. Makoto smiled.

"Ken is going to love this. Look, I already brought the tickets for 'Alexander' so we can go right in when he arrives."

Yuki blushed at the sound of Ken's name.

"Oh, here he comes now." Makoto said as she spotted Ken walking towards them. Yuki caught Ken's eye and he smiled at her when he reached them. She blushed even harder.

When they entered the theatre, Yuki was the first to sit down. Ken gestured for Makoto to go and take a seat before him.

"No, Ken. I have to use the bathroom so why don't you go and sit. I'll be back in a little while." Makoto said quickly as she left the theatre. Ken shrugged and walked down the row towards Yuki. She looked extremely pretty in that yellow dress, he thought. As he reached her, he was unsure whether to sit next to her or leave a space between them for Makoto. Deciding that it would be rude to sit a seat away from her, he sat next to her. Yuki looked at him and felt her body become warmer. Ken smiled nervously to her.

"Umm… where's Mako?" She asked. Ken laughed nervously.

"She had to use the restroom." He grinned. "Why? You don't want to sit next to me." He said. Yuki's face paled.

"No! No, I just… I mean I didn't know…" She protested but Ken interrupted her with a laugh.

"I know. I'm just playing with you." He said. Yuki huffed.

"Oh." She said, embarrassed, before taking a sip of her soda.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a bit of a joker." He looked at Yuki's lips very seriously. "I thought Makoto would have warned you by now."

Yuki noticed that Ken had been staring at her lips and glared at him. When Ken caught her eye she looked down, trying to suppress a smirk.

"Yeah, well. She is the queen of pranks isn't she? What would I expect from her best friend." She said.

Ken smirked. "Well, she taught me everything that I know."

Yuki giggled. "I think she would love to hear you say that." She said. Ken nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, she would. Hey, did she tell you about that prank she pulled on me a few weeks ago that resulted in a permanent tattoo?" Ken asked.

Yuki sighed. "Oh yeah, of course. She showed me the first day of school. I think she said that you got yours on your back or something."

Ken smiled. "Yeah, I did. Remind me to show you sometime." He said in a soft voice. Yuki spit soda from her mouth. Ken laughed at her.

"Stop, that wasn't funny." She said. Ken continued to laugh.

"Yeah it was. You looked like a water fountain the way you squirted that soda from your mouth."

"I did not." She mumbled as she looked down at her shoes.

Ken nodded his head. "Yeah you did. Look if it makes you feel any better I'll squirt soda from my mouth."

Yuki gave a disgusted look. "No, please don't do that."

Ken was too excited to listen. He sipped a mouthful of soda and squirted it back into his cup. Yuki frowned.

"That was gross!" She said before laughing with him.

The movie started and the audience went quiet. Fifteen minutes past before Yuki asked about Makoto again.

"Do you think something happened to her?"

Ken shook his head. "No, I think we've been set up. This is Mako's attempt at making us have a date."

Yuki blushed hard. She thought back to the letter that Mako had given her in class a few days ago and it made sense. She felt extremely embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, Ken. I didn't know she was going to do this. I would have stopped her from leaving if I had known." Yuki whispered.

"What are you apologizing for. I think we're having fun without her. Besides, she talks too much during movies anyway." He smiled at her.

Yuki blushed deeply before smiling back at him.

When the movie was over Ken and Yuki excitedly discussed the film while exiting the theatre.

"I just loved all of the symbolism in the film. The way the director compared Alexander's life to ancient Greek mythology was just fabulous." Yuki said.

"Yeah. Especially since it fit the idealism of Alexander. His deep beliefs in these myths made them real to him. And its so ironic how his life played out like a Greek tragedy." Ken added.

"Yes, yes. Your right." Yuki paused as she and Ken stood in front of the box office to the theatre. "It was an excellent film, wasn't it?"

Ken nodded in agreement. "Hey, do you want to go get some burgers or something? I'm starving."

Yuki felt her heart leap. "Yeah. Why not."

Ken smiled. "My treat."

After dinner Ken drove her home. When they reached her apartment building, he pulled the car over and they sat nervously in silence. Ken looked over at Yuki and realized how pretty she was. 'How come I've never noticed it before?' He asked himself.

Yuki looked over at him and her heart beat uncontrollably.

"I had a great time tonight." Ken told her. "Lets do it again sometime."

Yuki smiled. "Yeah, I had a great time too." She said. The two stared at each other. Ken had the urge to kiss her but wasn't sure if it would be appropriate or not, being that it was only their first date and all. He decided not to and turned away, looking straightforward.

Yuki, whose palms had been sweating when she thought Ken was about to kiss her, took a deep breath when he turned away. 'Just do it Yuki!' She told herself, and before she had time to reconsider she leaned over and gave Ken a quick kiss on the cheek. Ken looked at her in surprise, but to her relief, smiled widely.

"Goodnight." She said, faking an air of confidence. She slowly unbuckled herself and got out of the car. Ken was still dumbstruck but managed to tell her goodbye before she closed the car door.

When Yuki entered her apartment building and was out of sight from Ken, she screamed loudly and jumped up and down. 'That did not just happen.' She continued to hop excitedly as she waited for the elevator to arrive.

* * *

Ken had basketball practice Sunday afternoon. He was practicing in gym along with Shinji, Touji and the rest of the team when Miaka walked in for cheerleader tryouts. Ken groaned when he saw her and she gave him a mournful look. 

He found it hard to play properly with her being so close, watching him. Though he tried to ignore her he couldn't help but glance at her whenever he thought she wasn't looking and she did the same to him.

When practice was over, Ken tried to exit the gym as quickly as possible. When he stepped out into the hall he heard Miaka call out for him. Reluctantly, he turned around and saw her running towards him. When she caught up to him she took a moment to catch her breath, resting her hands on her knees.

"Ken… we need to talk." She said finally. Ken refused to look her in the eye. He didn't understand why she stopped him or what she possibly wanted to talk about. Miaka stared at him, expecting him to respond to her.

"I… I need to know why you're acting like this towards me. What did I do to you?" Miaka asked, wearing a worried expression on her face.

"Nothing." Ken said, still not looking her in the eye. He turned to leave but she grabbed his arm.

"I need to know why you're acting so cold towards me. I mean, I thought we were friends. I really like you, Ken. And I like talking to you and laughing with you. I really thought we had a connection." Miaka said, looking at Ken with a distressed expression upon her face.

She looked away and shook her head. "I guess I sound like a real idiot. I didn't mean to bother you." She turned to walk away but Ken grabbed her arm and stopped her. She slowly turned around and her deep blue eyes widened from surprise. Ken sighed as he took in her beauty.

"No, you're not an idiot." He let go of her arm and they silently stared at each other before the captain of the cheerleading squad called for Miaka to return.

* * *

On Monday morning Makoto and Yuki discussed Saturday's date as they walked down a hallway at school. 

"Thank you again, Makoto. We had such a great time and I really think he likes me! Can you believe it? Ken Brown likes me!" Yuki said dreamily. Makoto couldn't help but grin widely. Her plan had worked! And most importantly her best friend was happy.

"Well, I am a Master." Makoto laughed. "But seriously, I always thought you two would hit it off if you ever had the chance to spend some alone time together."

Yuki squeezed her books against her chest and sighed. "He has the softest cheek. When I kissed him his cheek was like a marsh mellow against my lips."

Makoto had to restrain from laughing.

"And when I licked my lips after kissing him, they tasted like his after shave." Yuki said as she gazed out at nothing in particular. Makoto had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing. She doubted that Ken needed to shave, but she wouldn't put it past him if he were using after-shave anyway. She was happy for Yuki and was amused at how taken she was with Ken. She hoped that Ken returned Yuki's feelings.

"That's great. I'm really happy for you." Makoto said. She spotted Ken walking towards them and he looked the happiest he had been in the past week. Yuki saw him coming too and felt her heart beat ten times as fast.

"Oh my gosh. What should I do, I think I'm going to be sick." Yuki felt nervous about speaking to Ken after the kiss.

"Just relax, he said he had a great time with you, didn't he? You have nothing to worry about. Act natural."

Ken spotted Makoto and ran to her in excitement. He could not wait to tell her his good news. When he approached them he said a quick hello before bursting his news to them.

"Makoto…" Ken said, he was overwhelmed with excitement. "I think I may still have a chance with Miaka! I talked to her yesterday and she told me how much she likes me." He was beaming and his eyes twinkled from joy. He was completely ignoring Yuki and didn't notice when her smile left her face.

Yuki felt as if she had been punched in the stomach and her face went pale. Stunned and extremely hurt, she ran away from them. Ken was puzzled by her behavior.

"What's up with her?" He asked Makoto. She sighed and her heart ached for her friend.

"You're what's wrong, Ken!" Makoto said before shoving Ken as she walked past him. Ken stared out at her in confusion.

'Girls!' He thought.

That evening Makoto stayed at Yuki's apartment and comforted her as they watched a movie and ate ice cream. They were both sitting on the couch in their PJs with a blanket covering them. Yuki cried as she stuffed her mouth with a spoonful of rocky road ice cream.

"I kissed him and he didn't even remember or seemed to care." Yuki wiped her face with a tissue. "What a jerk!"

Makoto sat quietly and listened to Yuki vent. She agreed that Ken had been a jerk and was completely shocked at his rudeness and insensitivity. 'But he always loses his head when it comes to Miaka.' She thought.

"I really thought he liked me! But he was just leading me on. Oh, he is so conceited and so arrogant. Does he really think that he can go around treating people that way? How dare he! I'm so through with him! Can you believe that I have been crushing on him for four years and this is where it gets me? Oh… why did I ever like him." Yuki cried harder and buried her face in a tissue. Makoto scooted towards her and wrapped her arm tightly around her. Yuki leaned into her chest and sobbed, creating a wet spot on Makoto's nightshirt.

"That Ken… he's a heartbreaker, Makoto. He is a heartbreaker!" Yuki's voice was muffled by Makoto's shirt. Makoto gave her a tight squeeze and rubbed her back. She seriously doubted that Ken was a heartbreaker but sympathized with her friend anyway.

"You can do much better. Cheer up! It's his lost." She said and believed every word of it.

* * *

The next day in class Ken and Miaka received the date for their first Chem. exam. They planned a few study sessions to prepare for it and had their first that afternoon. They met up in the library after school. 

Ken had been friendly towards Miaka since they had their conversation on Sunday, and was working on building enough confidence to ask her out again. As they studied in the library, Ken looked over at Miaka and noticed how good she looked wearing glasses. Miaka caught him staring and she smiled at him sweetly. He smiled back before looking down at his notes again. He felt comfortable and warm sitting with her like this.

"So… are you going to the Harvest Dance?" He asked. Miaka continued to stare at her notebook.

"Yeah." She said quickly without looking at him. Ken cleared his throat.

"Are you going with anyone?" His voice cracked as he asked the last question. Miaka continued to stare at her paper, reluctant to answer.

"Yeah. I'm going with Daisuke, the guy you saw me with last week at the docks." Miaka said in a stoic tone, still reading her notes.

Ken felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him and he stared at the desk. How could he have been so stupid? He attempted to ask her out twice and had basically been rejected both times. He felt as if his brain was throbbing. Extremely embarrassed and uncomfortable, he sat quietly and pretended to be studying. Neither one of them said another word to each other for the rest of the day.

When Ken came home that night, he immediately went to his bedroom and flopped, face forward, onto the bed. He buried his face into a pillow and punched the mattress. He felt like a complete moron. What was worst was that he lost all hope of ever dating Miaka. He turned onto his back and stared at the ceiling quietly.

A few hours later he heard a knock at the door. He had been in bed since coming home and had no plans to get up. He decided to ignore whomever it was, he didn't want to eat dinner tonight.

Makoto opened Ken's bedroom door and walked in.

"Where have you been? I've been calling for hours." She said as she leaned in the doorway. Ken turned his back towards her.

"What's wrong with you? What's got you so down?"

Ken groaned. She walked over to his bed and sat next to him. Ken grabbed his pillow and covered his face with it. Makoto pulled it away from him.

"Talk to me, won't you!" Makoto said irritably. Ken turned towards her. His hair was messy and his eyes were glazed over. He had the look of a person who had just been emotionally drained.

"Are you sick?" Makoto placed her hand on Ken's forehead. Ken grabbed her hand and moved it away from him.

"No. I'm not sick." He said as he stared at Makoto's hand that was now resting on the mattress. "It's Miaka. She's going to the dance with Daisuke." Ken said before turning onto his stomach and burying his face into the pillow once again.

"Whose Daisuke?"

Ken let out a loud groan and threw his pillow onto the floor. Makoto leaned back, disturbed by his sudden outburst. Ken sat up on the bed and he looked at her angrily. A vein was popping out of the side of his head and his eyes were blood shot.

"The stupid guy she was with at the Docks!" Ken said angrily. Makoto thought he looked a little possessed.

"Oh."

Ken gave a small laugh. "Oh." He mocked Makoto. He then picked up another pillow and threw it across the room as he made a loud grunting noise. He then turned onto his stomach once again, face buried in his arms. Makoto was afraid to say anything or to even move. She timidly patted his back.

"You're worth ten Daisukes. If she doesn't see that then she's an idiot." Makoto said reassuringly. Ken moaned and Makoto continued to pat his back. She thought of how she had to comfort Yuki just last night and now she was comforting Ken. All because they're respective crushes didn't return their feelings.

'Is being in love really this complicated?' Makoto thought quietly. 'Thank goodness Ken and Yuki never hooked up. They are both such drama queens that they would have ended up bitching over every little thing.'

Makoto was glad that she never was stupid enough to fall head over heels for someone. 'Its just not worth the trouble.' She thought as she watched Ken try to hide his sobs.

* * *

Makoto watched Miaka chatting cheerfully with Hitomi during homeroom on Wednesday morning. She became annoyed at how happy Miaka looked while Ken was in so much agony over her. She got up from her seat and headed towards her. Yuki grabbed her arm. 

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to give Miaka a piece of my mind." Makoto eyed Miaka maliciously. Yuki released her and frowned. Makoto approached Miaka and she and Hitomi became quiet. Miaka looked away from her.

"What does your skinny ass want?" Hitomi said viciously. Makoto made a fist and held it in front of Hitomi's face.

"Keep talking if you want me to give you another black eye like the one I gave you in seventh grade. It may even go nice with the dress you're planning to wear to the Harvest Dane." Makoto threatened. Hitomi's face paled and she sat back in her seat quietly. Makoto focused on Miaka again and placed her hands on the desk. Miaka wouldn't look Makoto in the face.

"Do you like Ken?" Makoto asked her. Miaka's head popped up in surprise.

"What?" She asked, looking at Makoto as if she were a ghost.

"You heard me." Makoto said as she inched closer to Miaka's face. "Because if you do, you need to stop playing games with him and just be real. If you don't, just leave him alone." Makoto stood straight and as she turned to leave she gave Miaka an evil glare.

Miaka sat quietly; shocked by Makoto's confrontation. She hadn't said anything but she heard and understood Makoto's message well. Her words resonated with her and gave her a lot to think about.

The weekend came and went and Monday morning ushered in a new school week. The Harvest formal was now two weeks away and the school was buzzing with anticipation. People were finding dates and discussing what they wanted to wear. Yuki was even on the formal committee. Since Ken was out of the question and she really didn't feel like exerting any more energy on guys for a while, she asked Makoto to be her date instead. Makoto agreed and thought that it would be much more fun hanging out with her best girlfriend instead of making it a real date with a guy.

In Advanced Chemistry that morning, Miaka sat next to Ken quietly and gave him a weak smile. Ken nodded his head in acknowledgement but did not speak to her. This had been their daily routine since Miaka told him that she would be going to the formal with Daisuke. They usually worked in silence, only speaking when it was directly about an assignment. This morning however, Miaka turned to Ken and spoke.

"So, you never told me if you had a date to the formal." She asked in a quiet tone, all while staring at him intensely. Ken felt as if a weight was on his heart. He really hoped that she would never ask him that, since he looked pathetic not having a date yet.

"No." He said, his voice icy, the usual tone he used when talking to her now days. Miaka looked down and nodded.

"Well, I don't have a date anymore either."

Ken's eyes were wide as he stared at her. "Why… why not! I thought you were going with that guy."

Miaka shook her head. "I decided not to." She looked over at Ken and stared into his eyes. "I decided that there's someone I like better." She turned away and continued with her assignment. Ken continued to stare at her, not knowing what to say or think.

Ken spoke to Makoto about what Miaka said to him. Ken felt excited but confused since he didn't want to be played again. Makoto assured him that Miaka really did seem to like him but he shouldn't give into her so easily. Ken agreed and decided that he would wait a while before asking her to the formal. Makoto thought it was healthy for him to make her sweat a bit. She laughed inwardly at the thought of Miaka not getting what she wanted right away. 'It will be healthy for her as well.' She thought. 'Teach the little brat a lesson.'

Ken knew that he would ask Miaka out, but he didn't know how too exactly. He wanted every thing to be perfect, and he wanted it to be special. After much thought he came up with the perfect idea but he would wait until the following week to execute it.

That Saturday, Makoto hung out with Tenshi (the skater boy) at the park he told her about. She enjoyed skating on new concrete she had never touched before and meeting a bunch of new skater kids. Later that evening she, Tenshi and a few of his friends went to Pizza Hut for dinner.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Makoto was surprised to see Ken there along with the rest of the basketball team. It appeared that they had got a bite to eat after a long day of practice. She waved at him and he waved back excitedly, although he glared at Tenshi. He averted his gaze to Makoto again and stared, not realizing he was.

"Makoto looks kind of good with her hair down like that." Gin, a fellow player on the basketball team,said. Ken threw an ice cube at him.

"Watch how you talk about her, she's practically my sister." He said defensively. Gin laughed.

"Are you sure that you're defending her just because she's like a sister or is it because you don't like another guy checking out your property."

"Ooh." The other guys around the table said and laughed.

"You know he's got a point, Ken." Touji interrupted. "Do you just have brotherly affection for Makoto or is it something more?"

"I ought to kill you, Touji. Don't be so stupid!"

"What's so stupid about it? It's a legitimate question. I mean, you have noticed that she is a girl haven't you? And she ain't bad, she is a little skinny but you got to admit she's cute." Touji said.

"You think so too, Touji? I thought I was the only one. I felt weird for thinking she's hot." Gin said. Touji and Shinji laughed.

"I never said she's hot. I just think she's alright." Touji defended himself. Shinji rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, sure." Shinji said coolly, leaning into his seat. Ken looked at them as if they were crazy and shook his head.

"She is pretty. But it's not like that. I promise you."

Shinji gave him a weird smirk.

* * *

Makoto and Ken left together but took a detour before going home. They stopped by their secret place in the forest that theynamed Endor. It was dark outside and the weather was cool but they decided to take a dip in the creek anyway. Ken stripped down to his boxers and jumped into the warm water. Makoto removed her pants and shirt, revealing her white under shirt and boy panties. She jumped in after him and they swam and splashed around in the water. 

Makoto tried to pull Ken's swim trunks off under water but he prevented her from doing so by grabbing her wrist and restraining her. As they floated they interlocked their fingers together and pushed and pulled on each other playfully.

The moonlight reflected on Makoto's dark, slick wet hair and Ken paused as he stared at her. Her sleeveless undershirt clung tightly to her body and one of the straps hung off her shoulder. Her emerald eyes twinkled like the stars in the sky above her.

"Ken, are you okay?" Makoto asked.

His mouth was now ajar and his breathing was sporadic. He stared at her plump red lips and nodded. He could feel his heart racing as he looked at her frightened eyes. And without thinking, he quickly kissed her.

Makoto gasped and stared at him in shock, her eyes were wide and her body was frozen. Ken backed a foot away from her and ducked down into the water from embarrassment. His heart sunk as he looked at her expression. 'What the hell was that? Idiot… I'm such an idiot!' He thought. He felt like drowning himself and wondered what compelled him to kiss her in the first place.

Makoto stared at him and saw him cowering in the water looking like a sad little puppy. She realized that he must have been extremely embarrassed and she felt embarrassed for him. Not wanting him to feel bad about his mistake, she swam to him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips as well.

"S-see," She stuttered. "W-we're even now." She said hastily. She became embarrassed after seeing the expression on Ken's face. She quickly turned to move away from him but he grabbed her arm. Without he wrapped his arm around her waist. He grabbed her face with his other hand and turned it towards his own. Makoto stared into his blue eyes and felt warm, secure and frightened all at once. She closed her eyes.

Ken watched a drop of water fall from the tip of her nose unto her shiny lips. He wanted to kiss them again.

When their lips met this time they did not part from each other quickly like they had before, but stayed. Makoto felt Ken's soft lips and the warmth that was emitting from his body and her own body relaxed. She smelled sweet to him and he wanted to taste her. He parted their lips and nervously slipped his tongue into her mouth. Makoto gasped in her throat and realized she was trembling. She turned towards him and grabbedhisshoulders to keep from slipping and she felt how hard and strong his body was. She held tighter and pressed her own body against his.

She felt soft up against him and he kissed her harder. He placed his hands on her back and they began to wander. Makoto's brain stopped working but her body took over. She felt the need to touch him and her hands caressed him.

Ken felt as if his body was on fire and he grabbed the back of her head as he squeezed her bottom. Makoto wrapped her legs around his waist and felt like she couldn't get close enough to him. They parted to breath and Ken assaulted her neck with kisses. She rubbed his wet hair and squeezed her legs tighter around him.

Their lips met once again and soft raindrops hit their wet skin. A flash of lightening lit up the night sky and the loud sound of thunder frightened them. They quickly parted and stared at each other for a moment before running out of the pond. They grabbed their clothes and headed to Ken's car.

We lay beneath the stars  
Under a lover's tree that's seen through the eyes of my mind  
I reach out for the part  
Of me that lives in you that only our two hearts can find

But I don't want to bore with my trouble  
But there's somethin' bout your love  
That makes me weak and  
Knocks me off my feet  
But there's somethin' bout your love  
That makes me weak and  
Knocks me off my feet

I don't want to bore you with it  
Oh but I love you, I love you, I love you  
I don't want to bore you with it  
Oh but I love you, I love you, I love you

Akilah's note:

Well, I hope you all liked that. This chapter came out longer than I expected but I needed to reintroduce characters and show where each character fit in socially. This was the first chapter that Miaka ever spoke in although she's been mentioned by name since the first, if you paid attention. And Shinji… I really like Shinji. Can't you tell?

So what is going to happen after that kiss (which I fear may have come out reading too cheesy or romance novelish)? You'll see, just check back for chapter 5: 'Game of Love'. The Harvest Formal is upon us and we all want to know who will be taking whom or how that whole fiasco is going to turn out don't we? Chapter 5 will be posted with in two weeks.

Thanks to everyone who left a review and to all of those who harassed me to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. I heard you and thanks for kicking me in my lazy butt. I 'm glad that you're enjoying the story because I'm really enjoying it as well. Why else would I write it. Also, I wonder who everyone's favorite character is and what you think will happen next. I love feedback.

God Bless,

Akilah


	6. Chapter 5: Game of Love

****

By Your Side Chapter 5: Game of Love

By Akilah

I'm finally back after two months. Sorry for the long wait but here it is. Special thanks to everyone who reviewed and or emailed. Your response means a lot to me and keeps me going so thanks again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon or any of its characters. All original characters belong to me. The song, "Game of Love", is performed by Michelle Branch and Carlos Santana. I did not write it.

**

* * *

**

Tell me  
Just what you want me to be  
One kiss  
And boom you're the only one for me  
So please tell me why  
Don't you come around no more?  
'Cause right now I'm cryin'  
Outside the door  
Of the candy store

It just takes a little bit of this, a little bit of that  
It started with a kiss now we're up to bat  
A little bit of laughs, a little bit of pain  
I'm tellin' you my babe, its all in the game of love—

Is  
Whatever you make it to be  
Sunshine  
Instead of this cold, lonely sea  
So please gimme a try  
And you'll see for what I'm good for  
It ain't sayin' goodbye  
Its knockin' down the door  
Of your candy store...

* * *

Makoto and Ken ran through the woods towards the car, soak and wet while holding their clothing to their chest. The cool September night air chilled their wet skin as rain continued to pour upon them. When they reached the car they quickly jumped in and slammed the doors shut, glad to be sheltered from the storm outside.

Makoto breathed deeply and ran her hand through her wet hair, moving it from out of her face. She looked to her side and watched Ken, half-naked, pull on his jeans. She blushed deeply and the memory of touching him flooded her mind and covered her body in warmth. Her stomach tightened and she turned away, feeling as if she were going to be sick. A strong feeling of shame spread over her skin and she wanted nothing more than to run out of the car and hide. She wrapped her arms around herself to cover her half naked body.

Ken put the keys into the ignition before glancing at her. She was pale and wore a startled expression upon her face. He started to ask what was bothering her but the memory of their kiss startled him and caused him to pause. Goosebumps covered his skin as he thought of the way she felt under his hands... and the way she tasted. He turned away and banged his forehead on the steering wheel. What had possessed him to do such a thing?

She ignored him and quickly threw on her clothes. He finally started the car and pulled off. She pulled the hood of her sweatshirt over her head; she wanted to be buried alive. They both sat in silence for the entire ride. He couldn't look at her and she stared out of the window.

When they pulled up in front of her house they both sat quietly, afraid to speak to the other. Ken looked at her and sighed.

"Mako, look…" But before he could finish she threw the door open, ran out and slammed it shut behind her. She ran through the stormy rain to her home and went inside.

She found her parents making out on the couch and felt disgusted as she thought of how she and Ken must have looked while they were embraced together in the creek. Her parents jumped after hearing the door slam and her mother looked upon her with concern.

"Mako, you're all wet. What happened?"

At those words she ran up the stairs away from her inquiring parents, she knew they wouldn't want to know as much as she didn't want to remember. She ran into her room and threw off her clothes before jumping into her warm bed. She did not care that she drenched the bed or that it was extremely uncomfortable to sleep on a wet pillow. The only thing that she wanted to do was to forget that the kiss ever happened, and the best way to do that in the short term was to have a night of sleep, where she could dream it all away.

* * *

Ken stood under the warm shower and tried to sort his thoughts out. His brain was crowded with too many things at the moment and he found it quite difficult to relax. He didn't understand why he kissed her in the first place or why she kissed him back. He didn't know why it was so intense or why he kept his hands on her and why his hands ever touched the places they did on her body. He stared at them. He remembered the feeling of Makoto's slick hair and her warm skin… the small of her back and her soft ass.

He lathered himself up with soap to remove the dirty and grimy feelings off.

That night as he lay in bed to the wee hours of the morning he resolved his thoughts and knew what he had to do.

* * *

The next morning Makoto got out of bed extra early and ran out of the house to catch the early bus to school. She wanted to avoid Ken as much as possible and that included avoiding her usual ride with him.

That morning in homeroom her thoughts drifted back to the night before. She found that the intense feeling of shame returned.

"Are you alright?" Yuki asked.

Makoto's head was downcast as she stared at nothing on her desk. Her hair was disheveled and a few strands hung in front of her face. As she turned to look at Yuki she heard the laughter of Miaka Kawa from behind. A burning sensation filled her and her skin chilled. She desired nothing more than to shove a yard stick down the redhead's throat.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said unconvincingly. Yuki frowned.

The girls went to their lockers after homeroom and Makoto hurriedly shoved her books into her bag. She repeatedly glanced over her shoulder as she did so. Yuki eyed her strangely.

"What's got you so paranoid?"

"Huh?" Makoto asked, she was too preoccupied with her own thoughts be aware of her friend. "Oh, nothing. What are you talking about?"

Yuki shook her head. "Nothing."

As they walked to class Makoto continued glancing over her shoulder and she walked extra fast, causing Yuki to half run in order to keep up.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Yuki asked. Makoto began to make up some random excuse about not wanting to be late for Geometry but she suddenly stopped in her tracks as she saw Ken walking in the opposite direction towards her. Her heartbeat sped up to double time and like an animal when it spots its predator she instinctively ran.

"Wait, Makoto what are you doing?" Yuki screamed after her.

Makoto had no time to talk. She only wanted to get out of dodge and get to her next class unnoticed by Ken. She took the long way around the building and made it a second before the bell. She smiled triumphantly as she took her seat next to Yuki. She was glad to have escaped him but it was a close call. She silently laughed. Yuki was beginning to think that she was catching fever and was slightly delirious.

By the time the lunch bell rang Makoto was glad to have successfully avoided Ken all day. She knew more than likely she'd run into him in the cafeteria, so she decided to spend lunch period in the library. It wasn't a bad ideal since she could hide from Ken and do her homework all at once.

'Kill two birds with one stone.' She thought as she smiled smugly.

As she and Yuki made their way there she spotted Ken again in the hall. She gasped and her heartbeat sped up once again. It felt as if she suddenly weighed a lot because she could not turn away faster. She started to make a run for it when Ken called after her.

"Mako! Mako, wait!" He spotted her this time and had already noticed that she had been avoiding him all day.

She felt her skin chill once again and thought of being in a horror movie where she was the innocent prey trying to escape the crazed murderer. As she ran she glanced over her shoulder and saw that he was only a few feet away. She had forgotten how fast of a runner he was.

She spotted the girl's bathroom and ran inside, eager to be away from him. Ken stopped in front of it and banged his fist into the wall in frustration. Why was she doing this? He wondered as he bent double, trying to catch his breath. He only wanted to talk to her after all.

"I really don't know what's up with her?" Ken looked up and saw Yuki standing in front of him. "She's been acting really strange. I thought she might be sick but that doesn't make much sense with the fact that she's been running around all day."

Ken sighed and collapsed onto the wall. "Could you just get her to come out here Yuki, I really need to talk to her." Ken pleaded. "It's really... its just kind of important, okay. So could you please? "

Yuki stared into his deep blue eyes and almost felt herself melting into them. But then she remembered the way he treated her just a week ago and sobered up. She was now sure that she no longer felt for him the way she had for so many years. She smiled, partly because she was happy to have moved on and also because he looked rather humbled leaning against the wall and begging for assistance.

"Sure. I'll try to see what I can do." She gave him a weak smile before entering the bathroom. She found Makoto pacing up and down the floor, her forehead wrinkled as if she were trying to solve a difficult problem in her mind.

"Yuki. You've got to help me!" Makoto looked absolutely desperate. "How do I get out of here?" She grabbed Yuki by the shoulders and squeezed tightly causing the other girl to winch in pain.

"Ouch!" Yuki exclaimed and Makoto's eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh… sorry." She released the other girl from her grasp. Yuki rubbed her shoulders.

"Just walk out the door if you want to get out of here."

Makoto's face reddened and contorted to the look of a monster. Yuki backed away.

"What do you mean walk out the door!" She howled. "Ken's out there." She said as she pointed to the door. "The whole point of me running in here was to get away from him!"

"Sorry." Yuki was now sure that something was wrong with her best friend. She had never seen this side of her before nor did she care to see much more of it. She decided to forget about helping Ken in favor of cooperating with Makoto. She was afraid the girl may purposely harm her soon.

"Um... so why are you avoiding him?" She asked timidly.

Makoto shook her head. "No! I can't tell you!" She looked around the bathroom, desperate to find a way out. Her eyes fell upon a tiny window.

"Not right now at least. But I'll tell you later." She turned towards her friend. "Look, just tell him I'm sick or something. He'll think I'm in here puking my brains out or something. I don't care… tell him I'm constipated, whatever. Just get him to stop chasing me!"

Yuki stared at her blankly. "Well, I don't think he's chasing you. I think you're just running away from him."

Makoto ignored her and jumped onto the radiator to open up the tiny window. "Look, I'm going out for a while. But don't tell anyone, okay. I'll be back before seventh period." She threw her backpack out the window before squeezing her own body through.

That afternoon, she roamed the surrounding neighborhood aimlessly. She didn't care about getting caught. She only wanted to avoid Ken and to get him out of her mind.

A few hours later she returned to school just in time for her seventh period class. She passed the gym room as she walked down the empty hall and spotted Ken through the window. He was playing basketball along with a few other classmates. She noticed that he had removed his shirt and his tattoo was clearly visible. She stared as she watched the muscles in his back flex and contract. His biceps were cut sharply and his legs were hard and toned. She heard herself sigh and snapped back to reality.

As seventh period came to an end she watched the second hand on the clock, eager to get out and run away from the school. Run anywhere as long as Ken wouldn't be able to find her.

Quickly, she snapped up her back pack when the bell finally rung.

"Let's hang at your place today!" Makoto said hastily as she followed Yuki out of the room. Yuki eyed her and saw that her face was flushed and her green eyes were wide and mad looking.

"Err… sure." She actually wasn't too keen on spending alone time with the other girl seeing that she was slightly insane at the moment and prone to become volatile at a second's notice.

When they approached the exit they found Ken leaning in the doorway. Makoto gasped and stood paralyzed. Ken made a grab for her and she suddenly came alive again, she moved quickly and hid behind Yuki. Frustrated he walked towards her but she pushed Yuki into him. This distracted Ken enough that she was able to run away.

Yuki blushed and apologized as she backed away from him. He didn't seem to have heard or noticed her at all; he was too busy staring in the direction Makoto ran in.

* * *

That evening Makoto sat at her Vanity Table and brushed her hair as she stared at her reflection. Images of Ken playing basketball ran around in her mind and she couldn't shake them out no matter how hard she tried. The memory of his touch haunted her as well and the warm shower she took earlier couldn't even wash the dirty thoughts away.

She sighed as she took a good look at herself in the mirror. 'What does he see in Miaka.' She thought. She observed her features and mentally compared them to the redhead. She found that she was not as pretty.

A knock on the door distracted her from her thoughts. "Come in."

Ken stood in the doorway, a frown on his face and a teddy bear in his arms. She felt her skin chill.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." They stared at each other.

"Can we talk?"

She nodded. He sat on her bed and glared at her before patting a spot next to him.

"I won't bite you know. Not unless you want me too?" He grinned and it felt as if a jolt of electricity went through her. She didn't find the joke very funny but reluctantly sat next to him.

"I want to apologize." He looked at her earnestly. "I don't know what happened. Or why I kissed you."

She stared at her slippers. Ken continued.

"All I know is that I'm always making a fool out of myself. I'm a complete ass." She couldn't disagree with him there. "So…" He got up and stood in front of her before getting down on his knees. "Please forgive me. Puh-leees!" He said as he took her hands into his own and put on the puppy dog face he always wore when he wanted to get his way. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay, okay. Consider yourself forgiven." Ken beamed and Makoto laughed even more.

"Here. I got this for you." He handed her the brown teddy bear. She smiled and gave it a tight hug.

"It's beautiful."

"Yeah, I was going to use it as backup. In case getting down on my knees or my puppy face wouldn't work."

She rolled her eyes. "Since when doesn't the puppy dog face work?"

"True -true." They smiled. "You're my best friend. You know that?"

She felt her face flush. He gave her a tight hug before heading to the door. He turned around before walking through it.

"Hey. Mako."

"Yeah, Ken?"

"It… it was like kissing my sister." He gave her a tiny smile before leaving the room.

Makoto felt her body tense and the blood leave her face at his final remark. How could he even think that kissing her was like kissing his sister? She fell back onto her bed and tried to fight back the lump in her throat. Tears fell onto her pillow before she drifted into a dream.

* * *

She watched the corners of his mouth arch into a smile after taking a lick of his ice cream. His blue eyes danced as he took in the surroundings of downtown Cheery Grove. Sometimes they were fixed upon the window displays of passing boutiques. Other times they glanced at random girls. Makoto finally looked away and stared at her own ice cream. It was Chocolate Heart attack, she and Ken's favorite flavor. She took a lick and thought back to the first time she ever tasted it.

"Remember the first time I ever tried Chocolate Heart Attack?"

Ken looked at her and smiled. "Of course. How could I forget?" He poked her with his elbow. "It was the day you corrupted me. You forced me to sneak into a rated R movie."

"I did not force you! You wanted to go see it too!"

Ken laughed. "Yeah right! I had no clue of what we were doing until we were in the ticket line."

Makoto rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She could see Ken smiling and looking at her from the corner of her eye. She suddenly felt self-conscious.

"But remember the food fight we started?" She said to break the awkward silence. Ken laughed.

"And the lady whose dentures fell out after I accidentally hit her with an ice cube." Ken added.

Makoto almost choked on the ice cream that was sliding down her throat. She wiped the tears from her eyes and sighed.

"Don't you wish we were eleven years old again?"

Ken shook his head. "No. I really don't miss the bullying or the loneliness."

She stared at him. He turned towards her and smiled. "My world was pretty screwed up before you came in it."

Makoto blushed deeply. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she felt her body freeze.

"Hey, Ken."

Miaka Kawa stood in front of them, her hands filled with bags. She averted her gaze from Ken to Makoto and looked her over. "Hi, Makoto." She said, her voice only a little bit louder than a whisper.

"Hey." Makoto quickly looked away from her and glared at Ken who had removed his arm from around her shoulders. His face was a pale shade of pink.

"Miaka." He stared at the redhead. "Shopping?"

Miaka, who finally removed her eyes from Makoto, blushed deeply. "Umm… yeah, just a little." She clinched her bags tightly and held them closer to her. "Well, I guess I better get going." And she walked away. Makoto noticed that she looked slightly downcast.

Ken stared at her as she went.

"I guess you still haven't asked her then?" Makoto tried to hide it but her tone revealed her bitterness. Ken didn't seem to have noticed.

"Not yet. I've got a plan you know. It has to be just right."

"So when is it going to be just right?" She asked impatiently.

"You'll see." And he winked at her. "Come on, let's go in here. You can help me pick out a tux." He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the nearby Tuxedo shop.

* * *

After Ken brought his Tuxedo he dragged Makoto into a jewelry store to help him pick out something for Miaka.

As Ken gazed at charm bracelets Makoto came across a necklace that caught her eye. It was a silver chain with a cross pendant. She was never a fan of jewelry but for some reason this necklace transfixed her.

"It is pretty nice." Ken startled her as he came up beside. She looked up and shook her head.

"Yeah well, I could never afford it."

"Excuse me," Ken called for the woman behind the counter. "Could my friend try this on?"

Makoto's face grew hot from embarrassment. "Ken, that's okay. It's not like I can buy it anyway."

Ken smiled. "Yeah, but I want you to try it on. You deserve to wear it once at least."

Makoto felt a warm aura encompass her. It was as if she truly understood how special she was to Ken and his affection for her had covered her entire body.

"Could you hold your hair up?" Makoto did as he asked. She felt Goosebumps as the cold chain touched her neck. The tips of Ken's fingers tickled the back of her neck and she had to restrain herself from shaking.

"There." The weight of the cross fell upon her chest. She glanced at herself in the mirror but quickly fixed her eyes on Ken's reflection instead. He stood behind her and his eyes seemed to penetrate the mirror.

"It's beautiful." He said.

"Really, you think so?"

"Yeah. It would look great on Miaka!"

Makoto's heart dropped.

"Ma'am, I would like to buy this." Ken said as he removed the necklace from around Mako's neck.

Makoto thought he had some nerve to ask her to try it on only to see if it would make a good gift for that stupid girl. Miaka didn't deserve to have anything like that anyway!

She stared at the back of Ken's head and had an urge to bang it in with a baseball bat. Normally she would slap him or call him out when he offended her. But for some reason she couldn't work up the energy to do so now.

* * *

"Ugh! I don't know this!" Makoto rubbed the temples of her head to relieve her brain of the stress she was putting it through.

"Of course you do." Ken said as he sat on the floor with his back leaning against the edge of his bed. "Come on, its not that hard."

"Well it is for me. Not everyone is a genius like you, Ken." Makoto said as she laid belly down on his bed. He was tutoring her in Geometry, her least favorite subject.

He smiled at the compliment. "This is true." He said before snickering. Makoto glared at him. "But you're smart too. Come on… what's the Pythagorean Theorem?"

Makoto groaned. She closed her eyes and tried to find a photographic memory of it. "Umm… I think it's a square plus b square." She opened her eyes in anticipation of her result.

"Err… what else?"

"There's more?"

Ken gave her a sympathetic smile. Makoto howled and threw her arms up in defeat before burying her face in his bed.

"Why don't we take a break?"

She nodded in agreement.

"Speaking of my genius, check out the score I got on my Chem. Exam." He smugly pulled the test out of his bag and handed it to her. A large letter A written in red ink laid at the top of the page.

"Ken!"

He shined his nails on his sweat jacket. "Well, I tried –"

Makoto leaned forward and grabbed him into a tight embrace. She felt so proud of him at that moment.

"I get A's all the time and I can't remember you ever rewarding me with a bear hug."

Makoto released him quickly and blushed. "Oh."

Ken gazed at her with his blue eyes and smiled. A light blush covered his cheeks. "Not that I mind."

She felt her heart pound so hard in her chest that she was sure Ken could hear it too. 'Stop it.' She told her heart, but it didn't seem to be listening.

"I kind of reacted the same way when we got our test back in class today. I was so excited that I grabbed Miaka and spun her around."

It was like a dark cloud had come over her. She felt her face hardened and the pounding of her heart was replaced by a squeezing sensation.

"I don't think she liked it too much though. She seemed a little cold and distant when I put her down."

"That's because you haven't asked her out yet!"

Ken slowly turned to face her. He looked at her strangely. The ringing quality and bitterness in her voice gave him a sense of unease.

"I know that!" He said angrily, unaware that he was shouting. "I'm going to ask her. I told you I will when the time is right!"

"When will the time be right, Ken!"

"I've got a plan."

They silently glared at each other. Ken turned away finally then cleared his throat. "What's got you so grumpy anyway?"

Makoto gazed at the floor. Why was she grumpy? She didn't really know why. Or at least she didn't want to know.

"I know what will cheer you up."

She looked at him suspiciously. Ken laughed before grabbing her and pulling her off the bed. Her back fell into his lap and her legs upon the floor. She was too dumbstruck to move or even to think. He assaulted her with his fingers. She screamed loudly as he tickled her. She laughed although inside she was mortified. Her body was not reacting the way it normally would when being tickled. This felt wrong. But Ken had no idea of what was going through her body or mind.

When he finally stopped, he laughed as he struggled to catch his breath. Makoto laid still, her body stiff, on his lap. She wanted to run away but felt too awkward to make any sudden movements.

He looked down and stared at her. A few strands of hair lie messily on her face. He brushed them away with his fingers causing her to look up at him for the first time. She recognized the look upon his face and it frightened her. It was the same as it had been before he kissed her just a few nights ago. The memory of it came flooding back to her and instinctively and suddenly she sat up and moved away from him. She felt herself shake nervously as she balled her legs up to her chest.

"So…" She said as she tucked her hair behind her ears with trembling fingers. "You were teaching me the Pythagorean Theorem, right?"

Ken snapped back to reality and nodded as he licked his lips. "Right… right… umm… so, you like…" he laughed nervously before scooting over to get closer to her. "You have a Right Triangle, see." He pointed to a diagram in her book. Makoto nodded.

"There's side a, side b, but you need to find side c."

Makoto was too busy staring into his ocean blue eyes to understand a word he said.

* * *

It was a cool Thursday afternoon. The autumn air chilled Makoto's skin, causing her to zip her jacket to the top and dig her hands into its pockets at once after exiting the school. She walked onto the campus determinedly. She was to meet someone, at least that's what the note she found in her locker led her to believe.

She hadn't a clue as to who the anonymous note was from. She thought it could be some sort of set up, maybe Hitomi and her group of cheerleaders were planning to ambush her. Makoto laughed. She had a good feeling that she could take them all on. Or maybe it was Tenshi, the cute skater boy she went out on a semi-date with. Maybe he was planning to surprise her with flowers and an invitation to the Formal. That idea warmed her up as she walked towards the bench the note writer asked her to meet them at.

She stopped in her tracks when she saw her. Miaka Kawa sat alone quietly on the same bench the note mentioned. She was dressed in a black pea coat with a blue scarf wrapped tightly around her neck. Her arms were wrapped around her waist and she carefully rocked herself back and forth. The wind blew her curly red hair back and her cheeks were almost just as red. Her pointy nose was crimson and a small droplet of clear liquid hung from it.

Makoto shifted uneasily. For a moment she though she understood why Ken liked her so much. A pile of dead leaves crumpled under her foot and alerted Miaka of her presence.

The redhead looked up in surprise before giving a shaky grin. Makoto walked forward and sat beside her on the bench. For some reason she found it hard to hate her at the moment.

"You came." Miaka spoke.

Makoto ignored her and dug in her back pack to find her small pack of tissues.

"I was afraid you wouldn't come."

She handed her a tissue. Miaka took it with a shivering hand.

"Thanks." She said smiling. She wiped her nose with it before turning towards the other girl.

Makoto refused to look at her but through her peripheral vision she could see that the redhead was smiling. This irritated her and she turned her head completely away from the smiling girl, so that now she was only smiling at the back of her ponytail.

Miaka sighed and looked away as well. "I don't want to waste anymore of your time Makoto, so I'll just come out and ask you." She turned back towards her. "Are you dating Ken?"

Makoto snapped around quickly and gave the other girl an incredulous look.

"What!"

"Are you dating Ken?"

The look of incredulousness upon her face intensified as she observed Miaka's earnestness. For a moment she considered telling her yes.

"No." She said finally, with a forced tone of indifference.

Miaka's face relaxed and Makoto thought she heard her give a soft sigh of relief. Makoto shook her head in disbelief.

"So you aren't going to the formal with him then?" Miaka asked.

"No." Makoto said firmly.

Miaka gave a tiny laugh and shook her head. "So I guess that means he doesn't like me then."

Makoto looked at her contemptuously.

"I've always liked him. I don't think anyone else knows that." She stared at some far off trees. "Even when he was just a geeky kid in glasses. He just always seemed so kind… and so gentle. Like he would never hurt anyone." She faced Makoto and smiled weakly. "There aren't too many people like him in this world."

"What makes you think he doesn't like you?" She asked impatiently.

Miaka blinked. "Because he hasn't asked me to the formal –its two days away, so I guess he never will."

Makoto grabbed her bag and stood up quickly. "He will." She said grudgingly as she stormed off.

* * *

"So I finally found a pair of shoes that match my dress perfectly." Yuki said over the phone.

"Oh, you did?"

"Yeah, but the only thing is that they're like four inches and I can't walk in heels. I think I may have to lean on you all night, or at least sit down the entire time."

"You'll do fine." Makoto said quietly as she held the phone limply.

"You okay, Makoto? You sound a little down."

"Huh… oh, yeah. I'm fine." Makoto lied as she thought about her meeting with Miaka earlier that day.

"You sure?"

Makoto paused.

"Yuki."

"Yeah?"

"I don't think I'll be going to the formal now. I changed my mind."

"What!"

"Yeah, I don't think I want to go."

"No! You're going! How can you change your mind like that!"

"Makoto paused.

"I just don't feel up to it, that's all." She shrugged for no one to see.

"No way! I don't believe this! You said you would go with me. Now what am I suppose to do? Go alone? Oh, come on Mako. You can't do this to me!"

She began to feel guilty. "You'll be fine. Risako, Kaori and Momo will be there too."

"But they have dates! I'll be the only loser there by myself. You know how they are with guys. They're probably all planning to go to some motel after the formal anyway."

"No they're not. They're all talk and no action anyway. You know how they are."

"Don't try and change the subject, Mako! The point is I'll be alone. And what about you? What about that the awesome dress you were planning on wearing?"

"Yeah, well…"

"What about all that work you put into it. Do you just want that to go to waste?"

"Well, I…"

"Come on! You kept bragging to us about how you found this dress of your grandmothers and how you made adjustments to it and how it now kicks ass. You said that you and I were going to look better than all of those cheerleaders, not because we wanted to but just because we could."

Makoto laughed. "Yeah."

"So what's the problem?"

Makoto thought of her dress and imagined herself in it and Ken declaring his undying love to her. She was slightly disturbed to find that she was pleased by the last part but couldn't help but smile broadly.

"Alright. I'll go."

"Yay! I know you won't regret this."

Makoto sighed. She wasn't sure about that.

* * *

Makoto cheered from the stands as she watched Ken and the rest of the basketball team play in their season opener. Ken had just scored a three pointer, tying the game at the last minute. With only thirty seconds left on the clock the game was sure to go into over time. The gym was inaudible due to the loud celebration throughout the stands. Yuki and Makoto hugged as they jumped up and down in excitement. Even Tenshi, who always kept a stoic demeanor, got to his feet and high fived the guy sitting in front of him.

Makoto looked down unto the court and saw Ken toweling his face off and drinking deeply from a bottle of water. He stood on the sidelines, excited, jubilant, anxious and terrified all at once. The game wasn't over yet, he had only assured his team more time. The excitement that surrounded him only made him more nervous and the deafening sounds of celebration seemed to echo in his head. He bent over double, nauseous.

Makoto's euphoria died down and was replaced by anxiety as she watched him. She put her hands together and brought them to her mouth in silent prayer.

The over time bell buzzed and Ken finally looked up. His blue eyes caught Makoto's and she was reminded of the day she taught him how to play. She sighed and felt her knees buckle before giving him a wide smile. His face broke into a grin and Makoto's face warmed. She mouthed 'I believe in you' and he nodded his head in understanding before walking back into the center of the court.

The cheerleaders began a loud cheer and Makoto watched as Miaka jumped excitedly and lifted her pom-poms into the air. She rolled her eyes.

The game went on for another ten minutes without either team scoring. The tension in the air was thick and Ken's face was covered with sweat as he ran up and down the court. Makoto's gaze shifted towards the cheerleaders again who were now sitting quietly on the sidelines.

Miaka sat with the squad and her fingers clinched her skirt tightly. Her heart was beating what seemed like triple time as she watched Ken play in frustration. She felt sorry for him despite the blatant indifference he showed towards her. Despite what Makoto said she found it hard to believe that he would ask her to the formal when it was less than twenty-four hours away. She pushed the thought to the back of her mind and bit the bottom of her lip; it was as if the game were being played in slow motion.

"Cracker Jacks! Everyone get your Cracker Jacks!" A kid carrying a tray of cracker jacks interrupted the silence in the gym. Miaka turned her head in his direction and eyed him suspiciously. Where had he been all game and why had he decided to sell snacks only at the very end. The young vendor caught her gaze and stared at her for a moment before smiling. He quickly walked towards her and thrust a box of Cracker Jacks into her lap. She stared down at the box for a moment before looking up at him. The other cheerleaders giggled and looked on in confusion.

"What is this?" Miaka asked vaguely. The vendor smiled.

"It's for you pretty." He winked at her. "Don't worry about paying, it's on me... Oh, and there's a surprise in every box."

Miaka stared on in confusion as he walked away. The other cheerleaders laughed and Hitomi gave her a shove in the arm. "Open it for goodness sakes. Let's see what it is." She urged.

Miaka reluctantly opened the box with a shaking hand. She peered into its dark contents and saw something glimmer from the bottom. Her heart rate sped up as she anxiously tipped its contents into her lap. Hitomi screamed and the other girls pointed and whispered. Lying on her lap was a gold charm bracelet.

"Oh my gosh!" Hitomi said in disbelief. Miaka was stunted but managed to pick the bracelet up with a shaking hand. It shined and glimmered as it hung from her grasp. It seemed too perfect to be real.

"And there's a note!" Hitomi grabbed the note that lay in Miaka's lap and unfolded it before handing it to her.

The short message was written in large colorful letters: Miaka, will you go to the formal with me –Ken.

Miaka laid the letter onto her lap and the audience broke into loud cheering. The team had scored and the over time clock had only ten seconds left. Miaka stood up and searched for Ken in the middle of the celebration on the court. He emerged between team mates. His smile left his face when he saw her staring back at him. She nodded her head and said yes. He ran towards her and pulled her into a tight hug. He trembled as he felt her heartbeat against his chest.

"Really?" He whispered into her ear. She untangled herself from him and stared him deeply in the eye before kissing him on the cheek.

Makoto watched it from the stands. The world around her moved in slow motion and she felt as if her heart had taken a blow from a hammer. Her stomach tightened and the room began to gently rock from side to side. Her body flushed and a light sweat broke out onto her forehead. Feeling nauseous she fell sideways into Yuki.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" Yuki guided her to her seat and placed a cold hand on Makoto's forehead. Makoto, finding it hard to sit up, leaned into Yuki who wrapped her arm around her in concern.

"What's wrong?" Tenshi asked anxiously as he quickly sat beside her. The sounds around Makoto were dying out and she closed her eyes as she continued to lean onto Yuki.

"I think she's sick! Let's get her home!"

* * *

Hikari placed a warm hand on her daughter's forehead.

"Are you sure you're well enough to go?"

Makoto nodded her head before taking a sip of orange juice. Hikari frowned.

"Alright. You're temperature is back to normal and you no longer feel warm so I guess its okay."

"I'll be fine." She found it hard to look at her reflection as her mother brushed her hair. All of her quirks and flaws seemed to be magnified. She discovered that one eyebrow was higher than another. She looked down into her lap in frustration.

* * *

Ken's jaw dropped when he saw Yuki waiting in Makoto's living room. She wore a baby blue dress that was form fitting and stopped mid thigh. Yuki wrapped her shawl around her modestly and gave him a weak hello.

"You look incredible." Ken said with a warm smile. Yuki hated herself for it but she couldn't help the light blush that spread over her face.

"Well, you look just handsome, young man!" Yuki's mother, Mijin, said loudly. Ken wore a black penguin tuxedo with a cream bow tie and vest.

"Why thank you, ma'am." Ken said politely.

"He brought the first thing he saw. I told him not to pick one out unless I was there with him." Kathy, Ken's mother, said as she wiped non-existent lint off his jacket.

"I did not; Makoto helped me pick this out." He said defensively as he shoved his mother's hand away.

"Well, I just don't see why you girls couldn't get dates. You look too pretty not to have a handsome boy escorting you!" Mijin said.

Yuki blushed deeply from embarrassment. "That's because no one asked." She said through clenched teeth.

"Everyone!" Hikari hollered from the top of the stairs. "Makoto will be down shortly." She ran to the bottom of the stairs and grabbed her camera.

Ken bounced on his toes excitedly and Yuki giggled nervously.

"She's not going to look better than my Yuki." Mijin whispered to Kathy.

"Get down here already, Mako!" Hikari hollered impatiently.

She emerged timidly from the shadows and her audience gasped. She stood at the top of the stairs like a goddess set aflame in her red satin gown.

Ken stared. He was breathless. He gulped deeply and shifted awkwardly. Looking at her now seemed like the hardest thing he ever tried to do.

The gown was strapless and long with a small train in the back. It once belonged to her grandmother but today it looked as if it was created just for Makoto. Her long dark brown hair was pulled up into a bouquet of curls and baby rose buds were placed carefully into them. Her makeup was simple but it made her look more grown up than ever. She wore a red gloss on her lips and blush on her cheeks. Her mascara and eyeliner brought out her sea green eyes.

Flashes of light filled the room as she descended the stairs. "She looks so beautiful!" Mijin exclaimed as she took another picture. Kathy wiped a tear from her eye and held her hand to her chest as she grinned at Makoto.

"Wow!" Yuki said before running awkwardly to Makoto in her four inch heels and pulling her into a hug. "You look amazing."

Makoto smiled brightly. "So do you." She certainly didn't feel like regretting her decision now.

Taichi grabbed his daughter by the hand and squeezed it tightly. "You look so much like your mother." He whispered in her ear. Makoto felt so warm and so happy, happier than she had felt in a long time.

"Let me get a picture of you two." Hikari said as Makoto and her father posed for the camera.

"You look… just… wow." Ken said as he shook his head at a lost for words. Makoto turned towards him in surprise. She hadn't noticed him in the entire ruckus. She felt her heart sink and she quickly looked away from him.

"Let's get a picture with you and Ken." Kathy said.

Ken stood next to Makoto and handed her a small gift bag.

"Here, this is for you." He said. Confused, she took the bag reluctantly and stared at it.

"What is it?"

Ken chuckled. "Just open it and see."

She found a black box inside. She looked at Ken suspiciously; he was now trying to contain a smile but doing a bad job at it. She opened to box and gasped; she nearly dropped it from shock. Inside was the silver chain necklace with the cross pendant she saw at the jewelry store earlier that week. She trembled from surprise and felt her eyes well up with tears.

"Ken." She said softly as she looked up at him. He laughed.

"Do you like it?"

She threw her arms around his neck, catching him off guard and they nearly fell. He laid his hands on her warm back and took in the sweet smell of her hair.

"I thought you got this for Miaka." She said as she abruptly pulled back.

Ken felt a bit disoriented from the shock of Makoto's warmth being replaced by the cold air in the room.

"You don't think I'm that much of a jerk, do you?"

Makoto paused and gave him a playful frown.

"Put it on her already!" Mijin shouted. The two of them had forgotten about everyone else in the room. It was as if they were the only two in it. Yuki giggled and blushed and Makoto noticed that everyone wore wide smiles on their faces.

"Alright then –I will!" Ken snatched the box from out of Makoto's hands. Everyone laughed. Flashes of light filled the room as he placed the chain around her neck. She felt happier than she could ever remember being before.

"Just one more picture now. I want to get one with you two posing." Hikari said behind her camera.

Ken wrapped his arm around Makoto's waist and grinned widely. She couldn't help but smile as well. With one last flash of light, Ken looked down at his watch and said goodbye.

"I'm going to be late picking up my date." He smiled warmly and a deep blush covered his face. The smile on Makoto's quickly faded and suddenly it was as if she were back to reality. The misery that had escaped her for just a few moments returned.

"I'll see you later Mako, Yuki." He waved as he walked towards the door.

The audience bid him goodnight, but Makoto stood quietly, he face hardened. The door closed behind him and his presence was replaced by a bitter chill.

"I think he should have taken one of you girls!" Mijin said.

* * *

She descended the staircase like an angel, dressed in all white. Her curly red hair was pulled up and held in place by a sparkling barrette. Small diamonds were clasped in each ear and her low cut satin gown revealed a round diamond lying on her chest that hung from a silver necklace. Her shawl was made of white fur and she held it playfully in her arms. She smiled down at him. He felt as if fireworks were inside his chest.

Ken held out his hand as Miaka stepped onto the floor. He wrapped a white rose corsage on her wrist and she pinned a tiny one onto his jacket. Her parents were quiet, but took one picture before the two teens escorted themselves from out of the mansion. He held the door open for her and she entered his car happily. He buckled himself in and silently thanked God for the heavenly being that sat beside him. He bit his lip to be sure it wasn't a dream. The sharp pain assured him that it was real and he pulled off, the happiest he had ever been in his life.

* * *

Makoto and Yuki entered the gym and were greeted by disbelieving stares and whispers. Makoto did not care but Yuki felt embarrassed as she walked awkwardly while leaning on Makoto. They found their table and Risako, Kaori and Momo hugged them excitedly as they told them how great they looked. Makoto stood stiffly and did not thank them. She sat down and stared around the lavishly decorated room, looking for Ken.

"Guess who just walked in." Kaori said as she pointed behind Makoto. She turned around and found Shinji entering the room with two dates, one for each arm. Makoto turned around and hissed in disgust.

"He has two dates!" Risako said.

"What a pig!" Makoto said angrily.

"Hey, don't hate the player, hate the game." Risako's date said. Makoto rolled her eyes and stared at the table bitterly.

"So Ken's coming with Miaka?" Momo asked.

Makoto glared at her. "Yeah, what are you asking me for since you already seem to know."

"Well, sorry! I was just asking since Hitomi had the entire Formal Committee working overtime this morning trying to change the ballots for King and Queen to include those two." Momo defended. Makoto only glared at her again.

"I bet they look great together. Two perfect looking people like that should not hook up. You need some plainness in there some where to offset the beautifulness." Risako said. Everyone laughed but Makoto.

"Whatever."

"What's gotten into you? Why are you so evil today?" Kaori asked angrily. Makoto rolled her eyes. An upbeat song began to play and the sound of chairs moving and excitement filled the room.

"This is my song!" Risako said loudly. "Come on, let's dance." She grabbed her date and Kaori and Momo followed suit.

"You want to dance, Mako?" Yuki asked as they were the only two left at the table. Makoto crossed her arms and shook her head.

"I don't feel like it."

Yuki huffed and looked around the room. "Come on. I love this song."

"No."

"You're no fun!" The two of them sat quietly for the rest of the song. Yuki gave Makoto evil glares but the other girl only ignored her.

"You want to dance?"

Yuki looked up in surprise. It was Gin, a member of the basketball team.

"Okay." She said softly as she struggled to get to her feet. She looked over at Makoto but the other girl only gave her an icy glare.

Makoto sat alone at the table and stared around the room. People were dancing, posing for pictures, chatting excitedly and looking overall happy. She felt out of place and regretted ever coming.

A while later Kaori and her date returned to the table but completely ignored Makoto as they started making out right in front of her. She felt sickened by the sight and turned her chair in the opposite direction. Loud applause filled the room and she looked up to find Ken and Miaka entering the gym together. The DJ announced that the basketball champion Kenneth Brown had entered with his date and a spotlight covered the smiling couple. Makoto stared on as they walked to their table. Ken pulled a chair out for Miaka and she sat down happily. Makoto had never hated the girl more than she had at that moment. She turned away and sunk into her own chair. Her head throbbed as she stared at the navy blue table clothe. She decided that food was what she needed. It would keep her good company.

She walked to the snack table and poured herself some punch.

"Nice dress." Startled, she turned around and found Shinji standing behind her. She turned away and filled her plate with food. Shinji laughed.

"I thought you would clean up nice."

"Aren't the two ho-bags you brought as dates missing you right now?" Makoto said as she slammed a doughnut unto her plate. Shinji hissed.

"Didn't wake up on the right side of the bed today, did you?"

"I was fine until I saw your ugly face."

Shinji laughed again. "I would be insulted if I didn't know that you secretly think I'm sexy."

Makoto gave him a sharp look before pushing past him. He grabbed her hand, startling her and causing her body to give an involuntary shiver.

"Get off me!"

He pulled the plate of food out of her other hand and sat it down on the table. Makoto shook her hand violently to release it from his grasp but he held it too tightly.

"I said get off me!" Her face grew red.

"What you need is to dance." He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to the dance floor.

"Get off me, Shinji! I'm warning you!" She urged as he dragged her to the floor.

"This is what I mean. You're so tense about everything. A little dancing will get you all loosened up." He said with a broad grin.

"Stop!" Makoto said as they stepped onto the dance floor. An upbeat song was playing and Shinji grabbed Makoto's arms and moved them playfully as he twisted and turned his own body to the rhythm of the music. He looked so ridiculous that Makoto couldn't help but laugh.

He smiled at her reaction and started running backwards in place. Makoto tried to hold back a laugh but it exploded from her mouth.

"See, I told you this would make you feel better."

"No, I just like seeing you make an ass out of your self."

Shinji turned around and bent over, slapping his behind and pushing it up against Makoto. She laughed even harder.

"Grab it. Come on, grab it."

Makoto stepped back and shook her head as she tried to cover the broad smile on her face.

"Come on." Shinji grabbed both her hands and placed them unto his hips. Makoto hollered with laughter and Shinji pressed his butt against her pelvis and shook it in circular motions. Makoto tried to ignore the warmth she felt in her belly and began to dance to the lively song.

Shinji turned back around and faced her and danced along with her. Makoto smiled as they danced and Shinji couldn't help but notice the wild blush that covered her face, neck and shoulders.

The upbeat song stopped and was replaced by a slow paced ballad. Shinji paused and his face turned serious as he moved closer to Makoto. She stepped away and pushed him back with her hands.

"I'm thirsty. I think I'm going to get some punch and sit down." She said before quickly turning away and walking back to the refreshment table.

She looked at Ken's table and watched as he led Miaka to the dance floor. She turned away, unable to torture herself any longer. She walked to her seat sullenly and found Yuki being harassed by Touji.

"Come on. Just dance with me. One dance, that's all." Touji pleaded. Yuki stared in the opposite direction.

"No!"

Touji pulled at her arm. "Come on."

"Get off her!" Makoto shouted. Touji glared at her.

"Mind your damn business. What is she, your girlfriend?"

"No, but I'm about to make you MY girlfriend if you don't leave her alone!"

Touji backed away and cursed bitterly as he walked back to his seat. Yuki looked up at her.

"I saw you dancing with Shinji." She said in a disapproving tone.

"So?"

Yuki gazed at her and threw her hair over her shoulder before getting up. "I don't want to sit here next to you. You're ruining my night!"

"We'll go on. You're not much fun either!"

Yuki rolled her eyes. "I will." And she wobbled off.

Makoto found herself sitting alone once again. She glanced at the dance floor and watched as Miaka laid her head on Ken's shoulder as they danced. She turned back to her plate of food and stuffed a powdered doughnut into her mouth. A warm tear slid down her cheek and she wiped it away quickly before inhaling a cheese puff.

When her plate was empty she wiped another tear from her face and turned to get more food. She looked up and saw Ken.

"Hey." He said with a warm smile. His face was glowing and his eyes twinkled. He looked so happy. Makoto looked down.

"Hey." She said.

"You've got something on your lip."

Mortified Makoto wiped her moth with her napkin. "Is it gone now?"

Ken shook his head and smiled. "Here." He leaned forward and grabbed her napkin before wiping the powder off her top lip. Makoto felt little electric shocks as his fingers brushed her lip. "There. It's gone." He smiled. Makoto couldn't bear to look into his blue eyes.

"You want to dance?" He asked. Makoto stared at him.

"Huh?"

Ken laughed. "Do you want to dance?"

She nodded. He held out his hand and she placed her own into it. He held it softly, his hand felt warm around her own, as he led her to the dance floor. A slow song started and Ken awkwardly placed his hands on her waist and she nervously held his shoulders. They looked at each other before laughing awkwardly.

As they softly rocked with the rhythm Makoto relaxed. She remembered the time they went to her Aunt's wedding and her mother made them dance together when she was thirteen. She laughed.

"What?" Ken asked.

"Nothing… just thinking about something."

She thought of the day they met and remembered how scared he looked. She remembered sneaking into his first rated R movie and the food fight they caused. She remembered the first time he ever made a basket and how happy and proud of himself he was. She thought of the way he looked lying in bed after having his knee sprained by Shinji, and how she cried.

She took a deep breath and leaned her head on his shoulder. Ken was surprised but pulled her in closer. She wrapped her arms more tightly around him and closed her eyes. As they rocked to the music Makoto felt as if she were in the most comfortable place she had ever been in before. Here in Ken's arms she felt warm and cared for. She could almost drift into a dream.

The music stopped and Ken pulled away from her. Her eyes fluttered open and she was back in the real world.

"Its time to announce our Harvest King and Queen!" The DJ said over the microphone. The room exploded in cheers. Hitomi walked onto the stage while holding an envelope.

"Okay guys. The moment you have all been waiting for." Hitomi said excitedly. Makoto rolled her eyes.

"Our Harvest King and Queen are." She hurriedly opened the envelope. Her face lit up in a large smile. "Kenneth Brown and Miaka Kawa!"

Ken turned to Makoto in shock. His face was white as a ghost. The spot light fell on him and the audience broke out into applause. Miaka came out of nowhere and wrapped her arms around him.

"Its now time for our King and Queen to lead us into the last dance of the night."

A slow song played and Miaka and Ken danced in the middle of the floor. A large circle of onlookers gathered around them.

Miaka leaned her head unto his shoulder and he pulled her in close. The scene was surreal to Makoto. She couldn't believe that it was real.

Miaka looked up at Ken and he cupped her face into his hand. He leaned forward and kissed her lips.

Makoto felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her. She backed away and turned to the opposite direction. She could not watch it. She pushed through the crowd and ran towards the back exit. She ran out of the gym into the parking lot. The cool air hit her skin and made everything seem real again. She looked up into the sky and watched the stars. They were the same stars Ken had kissed her under. And now he was kissing Miaka.

Her stomach gave an involuntary squeeze and pulled inward. She gasped for air and warm tears fell from her eyes. She wiped them away but more continued to fall and her breathing grew heavier. Her heart burned stronger than it had ever burned before in her entire life. It burned and it squeezed with the most awful pain. And then the truth hit her like a ton of bricks –she was in love with Ken.

* * *

__

So please tell me why  
Don't you come around no more?  
'Cause right now I'm dyin'  
Outside the door  
Of your lovin' store

It just takes a little bit of this, a little bit of that  
It started with a kiss now we're up to bat  
A little bit of laughs, a little bit of pain  
I'm tellin' you my babe, its all in the game of love

* * *

Akilah's Note: Poor Mako! Oh, poor Mako. What's a girl to do? And will Ken always be so oblivious? Check back for "Chapter 6: Yellow". Its Makoto's 16th birthday and she only wants one thing, but will she get it? And Miaka reveals a shocking secret!

Thanks for reading and remember I love feedback, so please review or send an email.

God bless,

Akilah


End file.
